


Hard Time Chapter 1

by 0shimada_hanz0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Other, Suspense, Thrill, sfw, slow burning relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 74,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0shimada_hanz0/pseuds/0shimada_hanz0
Summary: McCree is given the priority to seek out Hanzo Shimada and recruit him to becoming an Overwatch member. Pretty straightforward, but the uptight Hanzo isn't exactly so uptight and instead rather sad to look at. The story is paved by its viewers. The path you choose effects what will happen next, so choose wisely.





	1. ~{Hard Times Part 1}~

[10:37 PM]

Two months, three weeks, five days, and 20 hours later there was finally word about the ex-heir to the Shimada Clan. Strange how things were suddenly so quiet for days on end, until one odd evening there was a sighting of the skilled Japanese man just getting drunk over at a nearby bar somewhere in Tokyo about a few miles off from where Jesse just so happen to be. The priority of his current mission was pushed back for a later date just to find this Hanzo Shimada and get him on the team.

"Why are we desperate to have this guy join Overwatch again? Trying to trigger Genji?" McCree cooed into the com-link smirking despite Morrison not seeing. 

"For the last time McCree, we need him for his knowledge about the Shimada Clan. He knows it better than anyone else, so maybe he will be able to gain access to their current tech and information. Rumor is the Yakuza--" Blah blah blah. It wouldn't be the first rodeo this cowboy had come across the Shimada. Jesse looked down at the hologram device in his hand swiping to his left to take a glance of the photo he was sent about thirty minutes ago. McCree glanced back up looking at his surroundings spotting food stations and bright lights to a night club, and then further down with a glowing neon pink sign was the name of the bar. "Bingo." Jesse smirked tipping his hat over his eyes after swiping his hand in the air to get rid of the hologram and proceed to his intended destination. 

"Are you even listening Jesse?!" Morrison yelled making McCree wince from the other side. 

"What? Yeah, get the dragon boy and get out. Sounds easy enough. Alright I'm going in, I'll talk to ya' when the Shimada is in reach." 

"Just don't do anything stupid." A sigh of defeat came from Morrison's end. 

McCree gave out a giggle stopping just outside of the entrance. "No promises."

"You're still on the signal." 

"Shit!" McCree pressed his finger against the side of his ear before clearing his throat and walking into the bar. The back of his spurs clicked against the wood as he approached the inside. He took a glance to his left before walking up to the bar. He sat down letting his hazel eyes take note of the location of the back doors and windows. McCree was about to turn his attention towards the bartender when asked about the type of beverage he wanted, but his gaze caught attention to someone over at one of the tables. Their back was slouched, hair a messy, blood splattered against their white dress shirt, a loosened tie and slacks. The guy looked oddly familiar. For a moment Jesse had to glance back the photo description just to make sure he was looking at the right person. "Yup. That's him." Ignoring the confused Japanese bartender, Jesse pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to the mumbling Shimada, and pressed his back against the wall crossing his arms looking towards the other. 

Hanzo lazily looked towards the three empty glasses to his side before noticing movement through his peripheral vision. Shifting his position in the chair he tilted his head gazing over at the stranger, "Amerikahito?" Jesse rose a brow confirming Hanzo's suspicions. "What are you staring at stranger? Are you the one who is suppose to give me drinks?" The drunken man shakily grabbed the glass holding it out for the servant to take. 

"Actually. . ." McCree pushes his back off the wall and took the glass setting it back down on the table. "I'm here on business Mr. Shimada. I'm here to discuss your recruitment at Overwatch." He said at a near whisper making sure the ears around them heard limited information.

The Shimada looked dazed towards his still empty glass. "So. . .is that a no to the drinks?" he asked pouting slightly. 

McCree couldn't believe this man was suppose to be the heir to a huge family empire, the man that 'killed' his own brother, the one that Overwatch wanted as a team member. This had to be a joke. He started to regret his decision on having this mission be a priority from the one he could have been working. The gunslinger sighed standing up straight rolling back his shoulders opening his mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted to some angry yelling Japanese coming by the entrance Jesse had just come from. 

~  
[Authors Note: For those of you who do not follow me on instagram you might be confused on what is meant by 'you get to choose the path taken'. Let me explain. On my instagram I have been inspired by the idea to start making fanfictions through my Hanzo account. How I originally had the idea structured is that my followers would read my story and choose 1 from 3 options how the next part of the story will go. I absolutely love the system because it engages me with my follower and lets the story build a creative plot. However, I have found myself straining to easily provide enough content through a post. As a solution, I was given the suggestion to put my fanfic here. To digress on the matter, I will still be posting the 3 choice options on my Hanzo account--which is 0.Shimada_Hanz.0 for those who would like to participate in where the story will lead. 

Alas, Thank you and enjoy.]


	2. ~{Hard Times Part 2}~

[11:20PM]

For a split second McCree glanced over towards the noise figuring a group of customers didn't get the exact drink they were looking for. His gaze shifted back to the future recruit of Overwatch. "Listen Shimada why don't we go to some place nice and quiet for the night. Ya' know, have you sober up before we actually start talkin'." McCree figured there would be no use in reasoning with a drunken man. Jesse knew from experience, a lot of it.

Hanzo scoffed lifting his empty glass of nothing to his lips--only to be disappointed in being left the satisfaction of cool liquid running down his throat. He moved it away from his lips before he frowned, "Will there be more alcohol where we go?" 

"Yeah sure plenty of it." McCree said while rolling his eyes and pulling his mouth to an unamused slant. He put his hands on his hips shifting his weight to one side. 

"Perfect! I want more!" Hanzo slammed the glass down onto the table a little too hard making the glass shatter in his hand. Small cuts formed on the palm of his hand when he jerked it back too quickly.

McCree widened his eyes, "Are you--Jesus Christ." His mechanical hand face palmed his forehead before he sighed deeply and grabbed Hanzo's wrist. "Stop--Mr. Shimada." The Shimada was being difficult by pulling his hand back basically resisting Jesse's touch. "Hold still you bastard!" How the hell did he get stuck with picking up this wealthy prick again? Oh right.

"A-Asoko!" One man shouted pointing towards the two when hearing the glass shatter and conversation roar over by the other side of the bar. "Doko?" Another asked looking around trying to search for the ex-heir. The individual looked beaten up with one of his eyes bruise nearly swollen shut, the sides of his attire looked shredded, and his three amigos didn't look in good shape either. As soon as they spotted the Shimada struggling to stand up, and shove some cowboy looking man away, they took it as their chance. "Nē! Gesu yarō!" The leader of the gang called. 

When Hanzo turned to watch the commotion, he grunted as soon as his back was harshly shoved against the wall. Slightly dazed, he blinked a few times before grinning at the gang leader. He thought he made a point to him an hour before he arrived to the local bar. "Did my foot not reach far up your ass enough?" Hanzo's cockiness never failed when filled with alcohol. He spoke in his native tongue with the other. The bar had fallen into a silence, innocent pedestrians trying to have a good time fled from the scene, even the bar tender had pressed the panic button under the counter alerting authorities. The gang member shoved his balled up fist against Hanzo's bloody shirt gritting his teeth. "You are nothing but a fool about to get his head kicked in!" and with the other hand he balled it into a fist bringing it back before thrusting it forward. Hanzo scrunched his face flinching to the side, but was rather shocked to feel nothing.

McCree had stopped the fist from connecting with the Shimada's face just in time. "Whoa now, let's be civil about this." A smirk curled upon the gunslinger's lips speaking in his sweet southern accent. "Now you best let this asshole go so I can take him out of yer hands. Trust me, you won't be seein' him again." He lifted his gaze up revealing his light caramel eyes from beneath the brim of his ridiculous hat. The gang leader narrowed his eyes forcing his hand to be released by the strange cowboy looking man. The Japanese man growled beginning to yell at McCree with such a venomous tone. Upon doing so there was a lot that was missing in translation. All the American had to go off of was the tense body language and raise in voice. Without any warning McCree punched him sending the leader of the three to the ground holding his face in pain. "Yeah, don't understand a lick of what yer sayin' pal but I get an itchy feelin' that you ain't happy with me." Such suspicions were confirmed as soon as the man blurted out more words. Three of his followers looked at one another. Jesse made eye contact scoffing as they got into a defensive stance flicking out their balasong or dagger. "Seriously? Bringin' a small butter knife to a gunfight? What is this an old timer standoff?" His hand rested on his holster chuckling at the fools who were about to find out they're messing with the wrong person. "Draw." Three shots, three bodies, three bullets driving into the skulls of three unfortunate victims.

The gun spun around McCree's finger stopping abruptly as he blew against the tip of the barrel letting the fresh gun powered smoke simmer off. Hiis darling Peacekeeper returned its rightful spot to his side slipping easily into the holster around his leg. He rested his hands on his hips looking down at the dead bodies before him. Jesse then glanced to the side to finish business. Eyes going wide an internal panic washed over him when he found the gang leader to have disappeared. "What the-!" and Hanzo. Jesse furrowed his brows looking around in panic--only to find out he worked up his nerves for thing as soon as he spotted the drunk man over by the bar trying to seduce the bartender. Jesse rolled his eyes tilting his head back, "it's just for a day Jesse. You've had worst. "He told himself before marching over to the Shimada to grab him by the arm. 

"Oof! Un-hand me you crazy American. Help! Help! I am being kidnapped-! MHPHM! Mnhh!" Hanzo squirmed in Jesse's man-handling grasp as another clutched over his mouth to silence him. The tactic didn't work for too long. "Hn! Did you just. Did you just lick me?! Ehh." McCree took his hand away wiping it on his pants leg. He continued dragging the archer around back to avoid the police when the blue and red flashing lights started to get brighter. "Where are you taking me?" Hanzo demanded. He was feeling a bit more irritated for not being promised his sake. "Somewhere safe where people aren't tryin' to kill you and somewhere we--I can lay low and contact Overwatch." Jesse paused, "God Morrison ain't gonna be happy about this." 

\--  
[Author Note: The translation from English to Japanese may be inaccurate in some ways. I had found the translation on Google Translate, so forgive me if the spelling is incorrect.

Asoko = Over there

Doko = where

Nē! Gesu yarō = Hey you! Asshole]


	3. ~{Hard Times Part 3}~

[12:00AM]

"YOU WHAT!?" Jesse cringed holding the phone away from his ear as Morrison yelled through it. "It's exactly how I described it. I went in to get Hanzo, but he had gotten pretty drunk. I'm sure he got into a fight before he arrived as well because some gang members went and tried killing him, so being the Overwatch agent I am I went and killed them before they could get to the Shimada." It sounded like a more solid argument in his head.

Just by the way the phone went silent McCree was just about 100-percent sure the commander was already driven up the wall at this point. It wasn't too hard to figure out once he had heard the deep sigh right after. "Please tell me you aren't sitting in jail with the Japanese government on your ass."

"Tch-what kind of agent do you take me for? Of course I got outta there before anyone could tell."

"Then why the hell do I see you on the news, headlines of articles, and social media?" It seemed to Morrison that the infamous hatted cowboy hasn't been identified, but the news still spread putting the agent in an extremely risky situation. This did not help McCree get on Morrison's good side for the early morning.

"Uh.... Ain't that the question of the day." Jesse had gotten so negatively worked up with Hanzo he hadn't even thought about security cameras that we're most likely plastered in the corners of the bar. Not to mention they had a full description of Hanzo's face now, which meant they'd need to keep their exposure to a minimum.

"Ngh.. I'm getting too old for this. Where are you two now? I'm trying find you on the locator but it's not getting a signal. Ana and Genji will come and pick you two up at the nearest destination you are in some time in the afternoon." Already Morrison was planning it all out the departure and arrival time once McCree exposed their location.

"Copy that. The package and I are at some rinky dink hotel in Tokyo. It's about five miles from the bar. Would have headed towards the train station, but Mr. heir-to-the-throne here couldn't even walk straight, so I had to drag him to the nearest safe spot.... Can't say it's the coziest, but it sure is well hidden. Also, I think the ride to Overwatch will be much smoother without Genji for this one. I know he misses his big brother, but seeing Mr. Shimada like this? It's best we keep this under wraps for now." Jesse kept the phone to his ear looking back over his shoulder from where he stood, which is by the balcony door. Looking around, the twin bed was pressed against the wall while a rotting night stand was beside it. A lamp that wouldn't even work remained idle on the dust collected desk, as well as the fake plant that was down by heater for some reason. Not to even get started with the bathroom, which Jesse is debating whether to use or not.

"Hm, I'll change it up and get Winston on board. Don't worry it will just be temporary stay until we come pick you up. How's the Shimada taking it?"

"Surprisingly well." The gunslinger sighed shifting to lean against the wall. He looked towards Hanzo Shimada, "The guy passed out on the bed as soon as I sat him down." Jesse chuckled tilting his head. "Ya know, for a ex-heir I expected him to be.. well more uptight like Genii says. Instead he's just... Sad looking."

There came a scoff on the other side on the signal. "Remind you of anyone?"

McCree grunted furrowing his brows, "hey-!" He whispered yelled. "I am not that sad lookin'. At least I don't think so." He mumbled the last part.

"Mhm, well I'll let you go for the rest of the night. Get some rest, you'll have to wake up bright and early."

Jesse disconnected the call right after, letting the back of his head against the wall for a moment. When he gets back to the base, Jack owed him a full glass of whiskey. He then yawned making his way over toward the bed. It was tempting to just sleep on the floor, but the bed did look damn comfortable. Stripping off his armor, serape, boots, socks, and shirt he tossed them all to the side of the bed on the floor. Probably not the most convenient of spots, but good enough.

Jesse struggled with trying to be silent when moving over Hanzo just to get to the side he wasn't hogging up. Jesse didn't even bother changing Hanzo or re-positioning him, for all he cared he could end up on the floor. For now, Jesse sufficed with being by the wall, so he got comfortable under the covers and shifted onto his side where he slowly closed his eyes. The silence of the room made him relax, the warmth, and the--"hmn?"

There was a shift, a groan, then something Jesse wasn't prepared for. As soon as his eyes opened he saw nothing but black, granted the room is completely dark, but he did feel something against his unclothed chest. Slow light puffs of air brushing against his chest made him stiffen before his hand cautiously brushed against what felt like a hip. Jesse repelled his hand back instantly and felt up more. He felt an arm, hair, then the profile of a face. "you gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

Squished up against Jesse was Hanzo. Of course once he got all comfortable the Shimada just had to scoot himself closer than needed. McCree furrowed his brows sighing once again. A hot feeling races to his cheeks out of embarrassment, but luckily the other was asleep and the room is dark. Keeping a hand under his pillow, and the other by his side Jesse had closed his eyes once again hoping to catch a few Zzz's before they needed to wake.

\--

[Author Notes: I swear I will make these longer....]


	4. ~{Hard Times Part 4}~

[6:23AM]

McCree couldn't remember falling asleep during the night, which was probably for the best. Those kinds of rests, the ones where you don't even remember falling asleep, those are the most fulfilling types of sleep Jesse rarely ever got. If there were to be an attack during the night he most likely would have slept through it, but no long did the darkness share itself. The light had started to shine through the tan stained curtains that somewhat blocked out the sunlight's rays. It didn't do much justice, but it was enough to give a warming hue to the room. At first the alarm that went off wasn't noticed. Who could be expected to wake up to an alarm that soft first thing in the morning?

It took fifteen beeps before the subconscious part of McCree's mind started to become alert. "Mhnn..." His eyes shut tightly before they squinted open. His body routinely rose from the bed so he could sit up. There was slight movement to his side, but not enough for him to notice that the Shimada too was waking. Hanzo rose to sit up as well letting his eyes remain closed and his hand ran back to move the strands of hair from his face. The two stretched their arms nearly in sync, yawned, then rubbed their eyes before settling them on one another. 

For a moment their gaze was met with a neutral look, then Hanzo's confusion kicked in and things were less friendly. He gasped averting his body to the side as quickly as he could. "Whoa there!" Jesse perked up grabbing at the closest thing he could, which was the front of Hanzo's shirt. He pulled him forward to prevent him from falling back off the bed. "Nrgh! Get your hand off me! Who are you!" He yelled panicking slightly. His eyes darted to the left and right looking for anything that would at least be enough for defense. With as much strength as he could, the force of his hands pushed the stranger as far away from him as possible. "C-Calm down Mr. Shimada. My name is--kgh!" A quick jab to the throat and he was letting Hanzo go.

With a swift movement the archer had Jesse down against the bed tilting his head back to get some air. He hovered over the gunslinger with one leg on either side. He used his upper body to push down weight as both his hands roughly gripped around McCree's neck, squeezing so that air remained restricted but wasn't enough to be suffocating him. He winced when his headache worsened into a throbbing pain beating with his heart. "What... What am I doing here? You have five seconds to..to speak." 

McCree knew he could have easily shaken the Shimada and get him off. However, he didn't expect him to carry such strength even during a hangover. "Shimada!" He yelled before making choking sounds. Jesse gasped for air look into the archer's cold gaze. Those hazel eyes, why did they look so familiar? 

"Five. . ."

"I-It.. kgn-"

"Four. . ."

"For fucks--agh!" Jesse winced feeling a sharp pain in chest.

"Three. . ."

"Here... f-fer Overwatch... needs you." 

Hanzo released the death grip on Jesse staring at him oddly. Jesse inhaled sharply before having a small coughing fit. He cursed rubbing at his sore neck leaning towards the wall. "What did you say?" 

"I a-ain't repeatin' myself." McCree snapped. He looked back at the Shimada pursing his lips. "It's time you join Overwatch Mr. Shimada. Apparently the fuckin' team wants you to join our ranks. They need you; you're brother needs you." 

"Genji?" Hanzo was confused. He remembered his brother approaching him a few months ago about joining his little team, but Hanzo wasn't interested then. It's already bad enough Talon had harassed him in his younger years, he didn't need to pick sides for a war that would surely be brought to light. 

"Did I stutter?" 

"Wait-.. if you are an Overwatch agent--you're the one who keeps stalking-!" Hanzo raise his voice ever the slightest before pausing. His stomach growled making Jesse raise a brow. It only occurred to him a few seconds later what was going on. The way Hanzo's face contorted into a sickly manner, the dull green look coloring his cheeks. This guy was about to puke. 

"N-No no! Not on me! Face off the bed!" He shouted sitting up getting closer to Hanzo and taking a grip of the other's hair shoving his head to the side of the bed as far away from his face as possible. Hanzo followed such movements without retaliation. He held his stomach before making it the rest of the way and upchucking to the side of the bed. Jesse looked away closing his eyes trying to imagine himself in a better place than where he was at the moment. He even hummed to himself in an attempt to cancel out the godforsaken disgusting sounds. "There ya' go get it all out." He moved his hand to pat the Shimada's back. 

Hanzo groaned coughing some before wiping the side of his mouth. "You are Jesse McCree?" He said sniffing some. It had been a while since he had seen the cowboy, well he hadn't really seen him but he would always feel as if someone had been watching him. The paranoia of someone watching him from a distance it was rather reliving to know that he wasn't going crazy, but it also concerned him to why. Now he was given his answer. He was being tracked, observed just to see if he was 'Overwatch' material. The only reason why he remembered the name was because the day his brother spoke with him about the job position he wouldn't stop speaking about his friends. The younger Shimada had emphasized the comfortable support Overwatch gave and the people within it. Out of all of the people Genji had mentioned he one that stuck out to most for him was the man going by the name Jesse McCree. 

Jesse nodded smirking as the name rolled off so smoothly. He was shifting to let himself sit against the wall. "In the flesh." 

"And those are your clothes I just ruined?" He asked looking down at the pile of clothes that were now soiled with the Shimada's stomach contents. 

"Wha-shit." Jesse face palmed his forehead groaning. "How bad is it?" he sighed deeply.

"Hm..." Hanzo relaxed to sit at the edge of the bed. "Your boots don't look to be ruined. Though I would recommend finding something else to wear as a shirt unless you don't mind having--"

"Ah! Stop, just stop right there. Don't need the details." McCree put his hand up huffing at Hanzo to just stop talking. He ran his hands through his hair before rubbing the bridge of his nose. The bed shifted once more as the Shimada slowly stood up. Both of his arms were extended out for balance. He feet shifted across the carpet making it over towards the door. McCree rose a bow leaning forward trying to see where the other was heading. "Hey? Where you goin'?"

"Away from you. I do not wish to be apart of your over glorified organization. What has Overwatch done that is so important for you to work for them. I can get just as much accomplished without them. Besides, I don't need to join as an excuse to redeem myself." The voice started to sound more distance the farther he had gotten. 

Now McCree is a patient individual. He isn't the type to get peeved to easily, nor show his anger towards a potential teammate, but there was just something with Hanzo that was rubbing hi the wrong way. Jesse moved off the bed stepping over his clothes walking to the door frame of the bathroom leaning against it. "So that's just it? You're going to walk out on the biggest opportunity of yer life. A chance to see your brother, make friends, and be happy? Sounds to me you're just making an excuse to make yourself more miserable." Just like he wanted, he had the archer stopping just at the doorway.

"You know nothing of who I am, or what I want." Hanzo looked back over his shoulder letting his knuckles go white as he clenched the doorknob. 

There only came a scoff, "Oh Mr. Shimada, I may know nothin' of ya' but I do now people don't like living in misery. I get the impression that yer a tense little thing and just need some perspective in yer life to help spice things up. Stop being stubborn and--" Jesse grunted jerking back against the wall. He put his hands up in surrender while looking slightly down at the tempered Shimada. In a way it kind of reminded him of how Genji would get in his Blackwatch days.

"You speak too much." Hanzo snapped shoving Jesse off the wall causing him to stumble back some. 

"Yeah I get that a lot. Look Shimada I know you don't care about jack shit of what I have to say, but there's a ride waiting for us just outside these walls in a few minutes. Yer brother has gone through a hell of a lot to get you mentioned on the recruitment listings. The least you could do is just be there to see him, say 'hi', I don't know." Jesse looked to the archer shrugging. He tried figuring out through the ex-heir's body language if he was in or not. So far things were looking promising, but then the Shimada looked to the side and walked off to the door twisting the knob and opening the door. 

"Hanzo please!" Jesse said desperate. Perhaps not desperately, but just in some form of panic. He grabbed Hanzo's wrist getting the Shimada to freeze in his steps. The two were now in the hotel hall, with a gunslinger who was only dressed in his boxers.

"No! Even if I do consider joining this Overwatch team to make a mends with my brother, what happens next? We go on to being the siblings we use to be?"

"Well that's the idea yeah."

"Ugh!" Hanzo yanked his hand away furrowing those spark brows. "Is it truly? Are you just asking me to join your petty organization to take advantage of the knowledge I have of the Clan I abandoned or is Overwatch worried about the bond between my brother an I?" The words came out strong making their impact harshly. 

Jesse wasn't going to lie to the Shimada it would just cause even more problems. With a sigh of defeat Jesse looked the Shimada straight in the eye. "You know what. Yes, yes Overwatch wants you to join because of knowledge you share with the Yakuza," He walked closer stopping just close enough where there was a small gap between them. "but I wasn't sugar coating when I said Genji needs you. He's been hold up well, sure, but every night I can hear him struggling to fall asleep. He's always talking about you, dreaming about you and him joining forces with one another defeating evil, and missing the guidance of his bigger brother." Jesse could see the stern look in Hanzo's eyes suddenly soften. "It's been too long Mr. Shimada. It's time to put this mental struggle to an end. Join us."


	5. ~{Hard Times Part 5}~

Hanzo could feel his lip quiver slightly in some emotion he wasn't fond of showing to strangers. His dark eyes made contact with Jesse's with uncertainty, but shifted into a more defeated look. "Fine, but," he emphasized. "I will only be joining for the sake of my brother. It is the least I could do consider the horrid things that I've done to him. I'd also like to make it known I will be staying temporarily, so don't expect me to become apart of your.... diverse family." He sighed. Still, it was enough for Jesse to relax his shoulders and smile charmingly. 

"Sounds good to me darlin', now let's get yer ass over to our ride before you change your mind."

"You will address as Shimada you-"

"Yeah yeah." Jesse walked forwards tugging at Hanzo's wrist, but the archer hissed pulling his aching hand back. 

"Ngh..wait agent McCree."

"Hm?... you alright?"

"M-My.. hand you fool." he looked down at the wounds that had reopened. The smaller cuts had definitely healed over, but the deeper cut still needed time. There were a lot of factors that was still going on, such as the headache that was starting to worsen, the odd cuts he didn't remember getting, and the fact Jesse tried walking out of the hotel half naked. It made the Shimada think if McCree was rather use to walking around in just his boxers, otherwise the cowboy would have notice right?

The man grunted noticing his mistake right there. "Sorry 'bout that. Forgot you cut it last night, here come on." He nodded back towards the hotel door wrapping his hand around the handle and trying to twist it. He paused looking down at it and realizing his second mistake. "Damnit." Jesse sighed.

Hanzo heard the rather disappointed tone and rose a brow looking over Jesse's shoulder to inspect what he was reacting so poorly to. "What is taking you so long to... You left the hotel key in the room didn't you?" Just by the cheeky look Jesse gave the answered seemed rather self explanatory. Hanzo groaned narrowing his eyes towards the other. "You are an idiot." 

"Listen, if you wouldn't have walked out on me then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Likewise, if you wouldn't have came after me, this wouldn't have happened." Hanzo nearly snapped back. "Now move aside, when I come back I'll open it." He sighed turning around leaving down the hall. Just barely a few minutes in and already joining Overwatch seemed to be a mistake. For a man who is suppose to be an elite member of the biggest hero organization, he sure didn't seem to be the brightest. 

Watching Hanzo make his way down the hall, Jesse remained over by the door pressing his back against the cool wood. He crossed his arms then leaned his head back against the door, "Damnit.." Distracted again. It frustrated him to know he was slacking in his abilities to both think and be a good agent. First it was the lack of observation, letting Hanzo get out of his eye sight, coming to a hotel without checking on the package, then making sure a key card was on hand. He fell into some deeper thoughts of how the situation could have gone wrong because of him. Their faces--well technically--the Shimada's face was plastered all over the place. Jesse knew he may be at risk, but now Hanzo was at greater risk. And he just let the Shimada walk down to the lobby by himself without any knowledge of what happened at the bar. "Fuck." Jesse snapped out of his thoughts feeling the peak of his heart rate pitch up into the danger zone. He started towards the elevators panting slightly when he made it over. He constantly spammed he button looking around for perhaps some stairs if he couldn't get the doors to open fast enough.

When a soft 'ding' signaled the elevator was at his level, the doors slowly opened. Without a single thought he burst through running inside, but was met with a harsh barrier. "Nghn." Jesse fell back onto his bottom grunting at the brief pain he felt. 

"Watch where you are going you--Jesse?"

"Hanzo! Oh thank got you're alright..." He said relieved. For a moment he was sure he'd have to give a speech to Overwatch explaining that their new VIP recruit was taken away from his side and kidnapped to probably submit to terrible things. He thought he'd have to explain to Genji that his brother was gone because of him and they'd have to go on some other search mission to get him back. To find that he got to save his own ass he trouble is all he could ask for in that moment. 

The archer pushed himself from the ground picking up the keys he dropped simultaneously to his fall. "Why wouldn't I be?" He scowled, the walked right past Jesse, even when he rose his hand to be helped up. McCree scowled back getting himself up walking right behind the archer. Man who was Jesse kidding, the Shimada could take care of himself. He was cold-hearted enough not to be fooled by the kindness of others. He seemed like the type that wouldn't help others. In fact, now that Jesse was thinking about it getting Hanzo to work as a team with the rest of the members inside of Overwatch might be difficult. Just by the looks of it the ex-heir is an independent mercenary. Then again as McCree wasn't too far from Hanzo's personality. Sure he wasn't as dark and brooding, but he too felt the same need to be on his own after the explosion that happened at Switzerland. 

Snapping from his thoughts, he noticed they were already at the door. With the simple insertion of the key, they were in. Hanzo was the first to walk inside. He went straight towards the bathroom probably to freshen up with the limited materials given by the rinky dink hotel. Meanwhile, Jesse closed the door walking over just around the bed. From the looks of it, he could confirm his clothes were done for. Though at least his signature hat remained feet away from the disgusting mess, and his boots were untouched. 

With the best of what was recovered, Jesse slipped on his cowboy boots and placed on his hat. Of course he looked around the small room in hopes they provided a towel or maybe some sort of robe. Finding nothing, it looked like he would have to go to his last resort. "Uh... Mr. Shimada?" The southern accent dipped deep. There was some movement behind the bathroom door when the voice was heard and the light taps from McCree's knuckles. 

"What is it you want?" The same distasteful tone as always.

"Mind handin' me a towel when yer done. Can't exactly walk out half naked in front of the public now can I." 

"Nothing is stopping you." 

McCree pursed his lips furrowing his brows at that comment. "Yeah? Well my dignity is, so just hand me a damn towel and stop being so stubborn." 

"I don't know," Hanzo sighed teasingly. "I need it more than you. Plus, I believe that you owe me this. After all, you did let me get cut somehow during the night." 

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jesse had his ear pressed against the door. 

"Everything. Now stop being a child and simply wait." 

"Just hand me the damn towel Shimada!" Jesse felt the door give in slight by the weight he put on it and stumbled inside the bathroom. Given how small the inside was, it wasn't surprising McCree had fell onto Hanzo. 

"Hgn!" The archer widened his eyes as soon as Jesse's body fell against his. He stumbled back against the wall feeling the towel around his waist loosen. McCree had his eye closed the whole time reacting instinctively to protect his eyes. He didn't notice at that moment his hand was flat against the wall by Hanzo's head and the other in the same position but on the other side. Slowly the gunslinger opened his eyes flinching his head back when he realized just how close they were. 

Jesse swallowed hard noticing that Hanzo was also.. um.. naked. His eyes couldn't help but wander down, which left a bad taste in the archers mouth. He felt a harsh hit against his chin making him quickly look up. "Fuckin' christ put on some clothes!" He tried closing his eyes and removing himself off the other, but in all honestly what has been seen cannot be unseen. 

"You're the one to talk! Get out!" Hanzo's face had gone red from embarrassment. He couldn't believe what just happened. 

Jesse felt his way out, and once the cool room air hit him the next thing he heard was the door slamming. "Shit I'm sorry I didn't know!" 

"Shut it McCree! We will speak of this moment to no one understand!" 

"Agreed....." He muttered. 

After a few minutes the door could be heard opening again. It seemed that the atmosphere cooled down dramatically, but Jesse still found it hard to look the Shimada in the eyes now. To prevent himself from doing so he didn't even look up from his phone. Within the gap of time Jesse was texting Morrison about the small delay and that they'd be out soon. The commander responded back about how Winston and Ana were waiting just out front. At least the cowboy could relax knowing his friends were close by and would be able to speak with Hanzo so he wouldn't have to. 

"I'm ready." 

"You still need help with bandaging up yer hand?" 

"Don't touch me. I did it myself. There was surprisingly a first aid behind the medicine cabinet." Hanzo tossed the towel at Jesse.

"Right... sorry about that." Jesse cleared his throat taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist covering up his boxers. He gestured towards the door letting Hanzo go out first before he followed behind. Jesse would be embarrassed showing himself in public with so much exposure, but after what just happened it seemed to be a minuscule thing. Instead, he just tipped his hat forward to ward away prying eyes--mostly for him and his dignity. 

Just outside of the hotel Ana was checking the time every now and then tapping her left foot. "Where are they?"

Winston looked concerned at the door. "We are at the right address correct?"

"Mhm, at least that's what I received from Morrison. Tch-kids and their last minute preparations. By the time they get out I will be nothing but dust." Ana Amari--correction Captain Ana Amari--looked out the window from the driver seat watching pedestrians as she waited. 

"Hm.. They shouldn't be taking this long. Maybe they ran into trouble, I should go check on--"

"There is no need to think of the worst Winston. They are both grown men, perhaps they are just powdering their nose." The captain giggled at her own joke, sighing as she looked out the window. 

Winston looked out his as well gazing towards the entrance doors. He watched as they opened and perked up glancing to Ana briefly. "I think that's them. Ha Ha! Yes, it's..it's... oh my." 

Ana leaned forward to see past the gorilla. From the small gap of space she noticed the Shimada walking out pacing himself towards the vehicle. She had expected Jesse to be following as well, he is, but in just his cowboy boots, a towel around his waist, and his hat. "I am beginning to believe why they were a bit late." The grandmother grinned shaking her head slightly starting up the car.


	6. ~{Hard Times Part 6}~

The ride back towards the airport was certainly an interesting one. Ana questioned Jesse's attire to which he explained in great detail the incident that happened. Hanzo remained quiet as he stared out the window taking in the scenery to try and reason with his deep thoughts. The same attitude reflected onto the plane, except this time McCree was wearing a gift shop sweatshirt in an extra large and sweatpants. They certainly didn't compliment the hat he wore nor the boots he had on, but given the temporal notion behind it there were no issues. Ana and Winston sat in first class dining and enjoying their stay up front, but again, Hanzo and Jesse preferred to lay low in economy class. 

The flight from Tokyo to Gibraltar took around 24 hours, and the drive back towards base took another hour no thanks to traffic. Hanzo stared at the building they were approaching. He noticed the concrete loop that centered towards a huge mountain of rock before turning around towards the exit. It wasn't too impressive to the Shimada. There was a huge chained gate with circular security cameras right out on the edges of the foundation. There was an extended path that took them towards a secret entrance that folded inside of the rocks overtime. Hanzo let his eyes wander up and down taking a long gander at the carvings that were intentionally dug into the rocks. A secret entrance way, smart. 

Once Ana drove through it seemed that the crack in the rock had closed up and as soon as that happened a row of lights lit their path. McCree still to this day couldn't help but grin. It felt nice to be back home, as well as work for Overwatch. It didn't use to be this good, but luckily things changed. Such a shame it took the best people in the beginning down with it. "Soooo, what are your thoughts so far Mr. Shimada. Impressed?"

"More like underwhelmed." 

"Don't worry. Give it time and you'll be glad you came here. Now I know it ain't much now, but I'd be happy to introduce you to everyone. A majority of them are excited to see you." McCree glanced to his left smiling softly, but then it faded as he noticed Hanzo's and slightly shaking. Ana looked through the rear-view mirror to check on why it had suddenly gotten so quiet.

She then cleared her throat, "We are closing in on the hangar. Some of the agents are actually out on a mission, but will be arriving later tonight. Take it slow Jesse, I know you are just as excited to show him the team as we are."

"I ain't givin' him special treatment, Mrs. Amari. I'm just sayin', like I do with every new recruit, I wouldn't mind showing them around." Jesse said defensively. 

Soon the car had stopped. Ana looked to Winston, "You boys can get out, I'll just park the car near the back. I don't want any scratches on this car. The wind from the air-carrier is absolutely horrendous."

Winston gave a nod before popping the side of his car door out. McCree did the same before shutting his side of the door. The car still seemed to be sitting even when the two got out, but one person was still being waited upon. Ana turned from her seat slightly to check on the Shimada. "Is everything alright?" 

"Hm? Y-Yes. Sorry." Hanzo was next to move out of the car. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. New surroundings, new people, a new beginning is what he told himself. He felt the movement of the car shift forwards before it turned around and headed back. Hanzo opened his eyes feeling a wave of an overwhelming emotion hit him. Anxiety made his heart pound so fast he was surprised he wasn't having a heart attack--unless he actually was and didn't know it. Nonsense, it would be something he would notice right? 

The two Overwatch agents stepped towards the Shimada's side. "Why don't we start walking. We can show you around as we speak. There should be a few agents around, but they might still be at training." 

Hanzo nodded without a word and followed the two.

"An' over here is the big man's place. Winston's one hell of an engineer and ITE wiz. He build the A.I. system called Athena." 

"Athena?" Hanzo questioned.

McCree nodded. "Yup. Hey Athena welcome our new guest."

Winston was walking up the stairs leading the two towards an entry point that allowed them to view the communications tower, and the bright beautiful ocean. A bit of the lighthouse in the distance could be seen. From what Hanzo gathered, Gibraltar was a temporary location for agents to build their numbers and strive. He now knew where the infirmary was, Winston's office - which also seem to be the meeting room - and the cafeteria. It was still unknown to the archer where exactly the training area was and where he would be sleeping, but that was another anxiety inducing adventure for another time. 

"Hello Agent Shimada, my name is Athena. Are you feeling alright? My systems did a scan and tell me your pulse is elevated." 

"Ngh! Do not scan me!" Hanzo yelled feeling panicked.

"Oh no no. Mr. Shimada, it is just a part of Athena's programming. She does a reading on all of us by the sensors she uses. You are not in any danger. Athena is an intelligent programming that receives signals, data, announces meetings, sets up times, connects with agents, and all around make sure all of us are safe." Winston could tell how nervous Hanzo seemed to be and felt bad. The gorilla wasn't the only one that noticed.

"I get it's all overwhelming at first, Mister Shimada, but just take things one at a time. Now that you kinda got an idea of the base why don't we go around and talk to some people. I got a few in mind that would love to meet you."

Hanzo scoffed looking towards the ocean side. The cliff side that dropped off towards the ocean looked entrancing the way the birds glided so effortlessly in the air. "How can they make such accusations when they haven't even met me yet." 

"Because they aren't as judging as some of the others. Now come on and follow me, oh and stop bein' such a party pooper. We'll meet back up with you to talk about weapon arrangements, Winston. See ya' later." 

"Mhm, don't be scaring the new recruit McCree."

"Scaring him? Says the giant talking gorilla." Jesse chuckled. He then gestured for Hanzo to follow, which reluctantly he did.

\--

"I know she should be here somewhere--oof." The sound of papers fell to the ground.

"Oops sorry, sorry, sorry. I did not see you there Agent Jesse McCree." A kind spoken Asian accidentally bumped into McCree from behind. Some stacks of papers fell from the pile that she was balancing in her arms. 

"No worries sugar, lemme help you with that." He bend down slightly to her level before grabbing half the stack, as well as the papers of graphs that fell onto the floor.

The woman's giggles could cure any state of illness. "Thank you." Her eyes fell upon the archer making him freeze in place. Her eyes went wide with admiration, "Are you the new person Overwatch told everyone about?"

"Everyone?...." He said hesitantly.

She nodded her head in excitement. "Mhm! It is so nice to finally meet you! My name is Mei-Ling Zhou, but my friends call me Mei." She bowed her head, to which he did the same after. 

"Hanzo Shim--you already know that." 

"Hehehe, you are funny."

"Nrgh! Jesus, what's with all of these papers?" McCree interrupted putting down the stack on the table. They were inside Winston's large office where meetings tended to be as well. The upstairs is where Mei tended to hang out because of her research data that transferred over to one of the computers. Hanzo and Mei were over by the large curved window looking out towards a portion of the base. The archer could see Winston talking to someone else just outside. He looked like a much older gentlemen, scruffy, and rough looking. Hanzo and Mei looked over to Jesse.

"It is further research on the icecaps in Antarctica. The global rises found long ago are being studied to see if it correlates with the data that I am getting now. Unfortunately studies like this take years, but I am determined to figure out the cause of this issue." 

Clearly a woman of determination. The way she spoke about her job to Jesse and explained her work in great detailed. Hanzo could tell that she was a woman on a mission, one that was driven with both passion and compassion. Admirable traits to say the least, but also naive ones. He wasn't too surprised that Overwatch had chosen her to be on their side. With expert knowledge about climate and critical thinking skills, the sort of application to the team is definitely worthy. It only made him beg the question more to why the hell McCree made such an important agent to the team. Was he the distraction? The archer snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked over towards the two to find then staring at him. "What?"

"Where the hell do you go? Gotta come back down to earth every now and then darlin--ouch!"

"No swearing McCree." Mei spoke scrunching her nose and pursing her lips. 

"Swear--hell is not a-outch! Okay okay." He shifted away from Mei rubbing at his arm. "As much as I would love to stay and chat about yer studies, there is only so much time in the day." His country accent swerved to his sarcasm deepening in his throat at the right times. "Gotta get Mr. grumpy pants here over to see Symmetra. Something tells me they will get along just fine." He sighed before gesturing at Hanzo again. He was making it down the stairs when he waved back over at the environmental scientist. "Nice talkin' with you Mei, see you later fer supper." Hanzo followed behind slowly waving back at the woman before moving his eyes back to where he was walking. 

"Stop calling me by those ridiculous names. You are to address me as Hanzo." 

"Heh, whatever you say Shimada." A part of Jesse loved messing around with Hanzo. Perhaps it was the satifaction of just watching him get peeved so easily. The cowboy adjusted his hat some before glancing behind him waiting for Hanzo to catch up. "So what's yer first impressions?" 

"She is... nice."

"Nice, nice is good." There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked out of the building. Two things were noticed: One, Winston was no longer speaking to the old man. Two, the old man looked to be quite irritated. His posture was stiff, arms crossed, brows furrowed making him look even angrier with the red visor, and he was tense around the shoulders. McCree only new what this meant, he was about he be yelled at. He waved over at Jack giving a slight chuckle when stopping in front of him. There was a nervous twitch to the cowboy's grin.

The archer glanced between the two feeling a rather tense aura. His dark brown eyes looked to Morrison with a dull look. 

"Heh, hey there Jack. Commander this is Hanzo, Hanzo this is the Commander Jack Morrison." Jesse gestured from one individual to the other when claiming said introductions. Not exactly the second person Jesse wanted Hanzo to see just yet, but funny how fate just set things up.


	7. ~{Hard Times Part 7}~

"Shimada, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Jack acknowledged. "Jesse," Morrison shifted his eyes to the cowboy. "I've got our new guest. I need you to check in with Reinhardt to see how the mission is going in Castillo."

McCree pouted slightly, "Why? Aren't you the head of that mission? Shouldn't you be checking up on Reinhardt yerself?"

"That's an order McCree. Do I make myself clear?" The commander said sternly. His eyes narrowed at the rebellious man. Admittedly he's been doing better over the years. From being a complete ass to less of an ass, it was an improvement. There seemed to be an exchange of brief eye contact where Jesse looked like he was about to protest, but instead held a moment of silence finally nodding in defeat.

"Yes, sir."

Hanzo noted the tension between the commander and Jesse. There was definitely something behind their relationship that might have gone wrong at some point, but Hanzo would keep his business to himself. It wasn't like he planned on staying for too long, so there was no use in trying to make friendships. All he needed was to face his brother and get this over with. For some reason the Shimada thought it would be that easy.

As McCree turned and started walking away, Jack turned his attention back on the new comer. "Come with me. We need to talk." Jack said in his gruff voice. He started walking towards the communication tower, heading up the steps. Hanzo followed right behind keeping his ears open to the conversation Jack started off with, "It's an honor to finally meet the other Shimada. I know it may not have been an easy task to agree with or think so suddenly of, but I'm happy to see you're considering being apart of our team. We really need you Hanzo." Jack glanced to Hanzo as he spoke. They traveled around one of the crates and went into another room as they walked down the stairs, then down more stairs heading mindlessly to new areas.

"Your hospitality thus far is too kind. It wasn't exactly an easy choice to agree, but there is still something here I need to settle." Hanzo said softly as they entered into a different hall he had never seen before. Subtly he was taking in the location so he could better navigate himself for future reference.

"Let me guess, your brother?"

There was a tense pause. "Yes."

"Hm." Jack nodded thoughtfully. "You sure are taking a big step. Think you can handle it?" Noticing the weird look Hanzo gave him he elaborated. "It's been ten years since you've spoken face to face and had a real conversation with your brother. You don't have to do this today if you don't want to."

Jack Morrison is certainly the leader of the while organization. He looked strong, confident, understanding, and was patient. He knew to be serious when need be and also knew how to comfort others. Hanzo could see why Overwatch made him leader now. Though he seemed to be a logical thinker, the archer just hoped that did they to his head. "I am fine. I can handle it myself."

"I see." Morrison responded. They entered a new part of the base where they came upon a white sign with a red cross in the middle of it. Inside, there was a office in the back that had a label 'Dr. Ziegler' stuck onto the window of the door. The light seemed to be on indicating activity, but the blinds hid the individual who was behind the door. "I understand that joining a new team means following different morals and taking time for an adjusting period, and while some of those things can be tweaked and settled with a compromise, just know working as a team is no exception Hanzo. You don't have to fight what ever's in your head alone. Facing things head on without company by your side just makes the impact worse." He placed a gloved hand on the archers shoulder reassuring him, despite the lack of softness Hanzo displayed. Jack's been through it all in order to understand what it meant to fight things alone, mental trauma included. If it weren't for his friends--now his family--he wasn't sure what would have become of him in the future. Morrison watched as the archer nodded in a slow manner. Jack let his hand slip off the archer's shoulder, "Stay here, I'll talk to Angela about giving you a physical before we move onto the checklist of getting you into the system and settling you down." 

"Hm. Very well." Was all Hanzo said before he sat himself down on one of the medical cots. It wasn't at all comfortable, but when you are budgeting for supplies aside from medical use for hundreds of employees in a controversial organization, he expected things to be tight. With a serene sigh, the Shimada took his time taking a look around the place. It was definitely cramped in a way. There were medical cots beside one another only having about a foot of space between each other. Luckily there wasn't anyone inside, so there didn't have to be any awkwardness to share. It was noticed by the Shimada that there seemed to be a closed case at the end of each bed--what they contained is up for debate. Everything just seemed to be a sad attempt to make the space sleeping chambers into a medical ward. 

Hanzo snapped from his thoughts the moment he started to hear yelling from behind Dr. Ziegler's office. Strange the last name sounded familiar, but the archer couldn't pin point where exactly he'd heard it. 

"No! Not a chance, we have spoke about this Morrison. I-I can't... not after what he did to Genji." A distressed German accent said sternly. 

"I understand this is hard for you Angela, but Genji's come to terms with the past--"

"Don't you dare say it! Don't you say 'move on'. If you would have saw what I had to see," The doctor felt her eyes sting using her hands to emphasize her words. "What I had to repair... What I had to get rid of I am sure that you would be saying the same things." She flattened her lips looking at her commander seriously. "I love helping others, don't get me wrong Jack, but if I want to help others I want to treat them with the respect they deserve. Hanzo doesn't deserve any of mine." 

Jack knew how true Angela stuck to her words. Changing her mind would take a lot, unless you were a cybernetic ninja named Genji. With a soft sigh through the nose, the commander nodded stepping towards the door. There was no use in adding fuel to the fire. "I'll have Ana give Hanzo a check up before we go further with how we'll place him with the team."

The woman nodded before taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes. She sniffed walking back over to her desk and sitting down clearing her throat. Her eyes were drawn back to her paper work focusing back to what she was doing, or at least trying to. Her mind was scrambled from that small flare of anger. 

Jack twisted the knob before pushing the door forwards, then walked out shutting the door behind him. His eyes drew towards the location he had left Hanzo, but he didn't seem to be there. Morrison walked up a little more letting his head tilt to his left and then right before rubbing the bridge of his nose. Letting his hand rest back at his side he started towards the hall once more. "Athena locate the Shimada." 

"In the training quarters." The A.I. responded.

"Not Genji, the new recruit." 

"Are you referring to Hanzo Shimada? He just walked into the training quarters. I asked if he wished for help, but he seemed to be inclined to finding his own way around." 

"Dammit..." Today was starting to be a cluster of conflict. Commander Morrison moved away from the infirmary to hurry down towards the training area. The last thing he needed was for Hanzo to make a mistake and have things spiral out of control. He would give the archer the benefit of the doubt, but there was still so much unknown about him. Jack still wasn't sure who exactly he was dealing with. 

The archer wandered mindlessly after sending Athena's guidance away. He didn't want to speak to anyone, didn't want to see anyone, and wanted to escape from this island. It hasn't even been a full day and already he was receiving criticism for his presence. Hanzo knew he deserved the hate and backlash, but for a split second with the welcoming faces he had seen thus far he believed there could be a chance of change. However, he was too blinded to see that there would be disapproval deep inside the minds of others. For all he knew the positivity he had been receiving could have been an act to misguide him. It was probably a way of getting them to use his gift as an advantage to their team. Well Hanzo refused to be a pawn in there little game. It was settled, the archer was going to leave in the night and get away from their hair. Overwatch as a reputation to--A rather hard wall was walked into.

"Oof.. My apologies I did not see... you...walking-." Hanzo lifted his gaze from the ground letting his eyes draw from the legs up. From behind he noticed the metallic shine of mechanical legs, a man-made spinal attachment, armor that was made of some advanced technology, and finally the helmet with a glowing green visor staring back at him when turning around.

"Hm?" The cyborg turned around stunned for a second. Behind his mask his eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't the only one, Hanzo reflected back the same stare. "Hanzo? You.... You actually made it!" Out of impulse he took a step forward to hug his brother, but Hanzo was a step ahead of his brother's actions and took a step back. 

The movement was noticed and Genji hesitated back too. The look in Hanzo's eyes said enough: fear, speechlessness, inundate. 

"Brother? I-I.. I saw Jesse walk away from the control station earlier and noticed you weren't with him. I assumed that you decided not to join." 

Blinking out of his daze Hanzo opened and shut his mouth trying to figure out the appropriate words to say. "I don't know what to say," was all he could come up with. 

"I can tell you are tense.. You weren't forced here were you?" Genji asked worried. 

"Of course not. I came here with my own free will, but-but I was just leaving."

That's when Genji perked up taking a step forward towards his brother. "What? Didn't you just arrive? I thought you were going to stay." A bit of desperation slipped from the cyborgs voice. Seeing Hanzo just in front of him was overwhelming. For so long he had been waiting to be next to his brother, and here he is. "Was it something-"

"N-No you are fine. I just realized that it's best that I leave before I embarrass you." Hanzo didn't hold any eye contact as he spoke. His heart was pounding faster with each moment he stayed standing, so he tried to make his escape. He turned around quickly to walk towards the way he came in. Genji watched before his instincts kicked in.

"Embarrass? Brother wait! Please can't we just talk?" He called dropping the shurikens that were in his hand darting towards his only sibling. "You promised you wouldn't leave!"

Hanzo felt his heart drop along with a huge weight bare down on his shoulders stopping him in mid walk. A flash of the past hit Hanzo and hard. A memory of his little brother looking up at him with pale cheeks, red liquid that wasn't suppose to be outside of his body, and a half dead gaze as he laid on the ground. "Don't leave me brother." He remembered Genji whispering with struggled breaths. "P-Promise.. Promise me." No child should ever have to endure the things that his little brother had to. "I promise." The words came out with such hesitation, but it seemed to be enough before Hanzo witnessed the eyes of his only siblings close. The slight weight placed upon his shoulder made him jolt from the terrible daymare. Hanzo gasped flinching his body to the side. 

"Hanzo it's alright. I'm here." 

"No you're not." The archer closed his eyes shut frustratingly rubbing his eyes to get rid of the image. "You aren't him." Hanzo emphasized the last part. "My brother died long ago, you have mistaken if you truly think you are my brother!" Eyes red and irritated, he looked back at the cyborg.

"Brother please, don't yell you will-"

"Don't call me brother!" Hanzo felt lightheaded noticing black dots flying in front of his vision. At the corners of his eyes tears threatened to fill. The archer wasn't feeling too good, his stomach was turning in the worst of ways. The hair on his arms stood up as he grew more angered. The deafening silence between them made the air distasteful and tense. "I don't deserve it-" 

"Whoa what's goin' on?" McCree interrupted pausing as the door to the training quarters opened. "Genji? Hanz-oh....." Just a second behind Soldier 76 also walked up to the doors before pausing. It looked like the whole party was here. Hanzo looked towards the two before making a B-line out the doors keeping his head low. He passed by McCree and Morrison heading back towards the original location he came from hoping to go somewhere quite to calm his loud mind.


	8. ~{Hard Times Part 8}~

There was a silence between the three of them. Genji watched with an heavy heart with the stress Hanzo seemed to be under. Though who could doubt the Shimada when he's clearly experiencing some serious PTSD. Jesse matched Genji's worry looking towards the two, but mostly Morrison. "What the hell just happened. I thought you were suppose to show him around?" There a sense of tension to Jesse's words. He knew Morrison was aware of Hanzo and Genji's past, and to deliberately not give him any heads up to where Genji was seemed both irresponsible and unprofessional.

"I was. We stopped over by the infirmary to get him settled in, but when Angela started to get a little passionate about doing a physical I think he might have overhead her words."

Genji and Jesse glanced to Morrison as he explained further on the situation. The younger Shimada looked down towards the ground rubbing the back of his neck seeing where the overwhelming emotions might have come from. Jesse followed the same actions, except he looked towards the directions to where the ex-heir fled off to. His boot kicked at the ground, "Should have just let me show him around." The cowboy muttered.

Morrison felt equally as bad as the others. Too focused on getting a job done, he hadn't really thought of the consequences of some of the other members who were iffy about the Shimada. He certainly would take this reaction into consideration and improve his mistake. "Why don't you two call it a day. Settle down and focus on resting yourselves. McCree, good job for the getting Hanzo here safely. Genji, Zenyatta will be waiting to see you when he arrives from the mission. I'll meet you there to check up on Reinhardt before the debriefing."

Without too many words Genji had nodded still feeling sad about the current mood of the atmosphere. He couldn't stop getting that image of his brothers facial expression from his mind. Just how completely broken he looked. The look into those coal colored eyes was nothing but sorrow and fear. Given a clearer perspective, it is evident to Genji just how extensive his brother was suffering. All the younger sibling wanted to do was just take it all away to go back to the days where sorrow didn't fill both their minds. "Very well." The cyborg nodded, then walked passed the two to head towards the hangar.

"Think he's gonna be alright?" McCree asked watching as the sparrow displayed a less enthusiastic spring to his step.

"I think once he speaks with Zenyatta he'll feel a little better."

"And Hanzo?"

"...." It was hard to say. Morrison wasn't too familiar with the way Hanzo coped with things, or how he dealt with his emotions--disregarding what he just witnessed. The commander would recommend on leaving Hanzo to figure things out himself, but he mentioned to the Shimada they were family for a reason. With him joining, Jack didn't say they handled things as a team as some bullshit statement. "Keep an eye on him. If he breaks down I don't want him hurting others or himself. Report back to me his status once he's calmed down."

McCree nodded at the orders. "I'll regroup with you tonight after supper."

Exchanging a nod, Morrison started towards the hangar leaving McCree to stand alone in the hall. He sighed deeply rubbing at his tired eyes. Just a few more hours and then he could rest. Now he had to figure out the best appraoch for speaking to Hanzo. He didn't want to be so upright and offend the archers space in any way shape or form. However, being distant wouldn't provide any progress either. Instead, just being natural and himself seemed to the be the most appropriate appraoch. "Here goes nothing..." Jesse spoke to himself before starting towards the kitchen. "Hey Athena, locate Hanzo Shimada."

There was a moment of silence before the AI spoke up. "Agent Shimada requests that his location stays unknown."

McCree grunted, "What is that suppose to mean?!"

"He doesn't wish to be disturbed."

"Doesn't wanna be disturbed huh? Damn shame I'm a stubborn man." His southern draw picked up.

\--

Hanzo gazed upon the ocean scenery as the sun was just a few hours before setting. He wrapped his arms around his legs that were pulled up to his chest. His mind was replaying a variety of scenes that happened throughout the day, even some from the past. To think that he was ready to confront his own brother, and he knew it wasn't Genji's fault for what happened. He ran a hand through his hair pouting slightly. Some ideas brought themselves to light about how he would have to go about speaking to his brother. By himself it seemed simple; Hanzo would easily arrive to his brothers side, speak, and settle their past. However, each time he got near his brother it's like a ever ending nightmare to the scene that plagued his memories. It pained, annoyed, and frustrated him.

"You were the heir of a family syndicate, how hard could it possibly be to face your own kin." He spoke to himself aloud. Apparently it was harder than he thought.

The cool breeze brushed against his face and hair. His eyes followed over towards the ocean once more staring at the waves. He flicked his eyes from one object to the next finding himself growing more content. The growing tears in his eyes had vanished, the tense atmosphere finally relaxed. Of course he still debated with himself to leave, but he made a commitment to the cowboy he would try it out until his quarrel with his brother had been simmered out. The archer found himself growing tired once his body finally calmed from the storm of emotions. Who knew feeling could be so exhausting.

Between the cool weather, nature's lullaby sounds, and feeling emotionally drained Hanzo found himself slowly drifting to sleep. His eyes felt so heavy, but there was just one thing keeping him from falling in a slumber. That awful smell that lingered on his own clothes. He smelled of alcohol, looked beaten up, and appeared as if he hadn't slept in days. He still sported the white - now stained - button up, dress pants, and shoes. His hair looked like one of a rats nest as well.

A rich shower and food is long overdue. Yet, a more pressing matter confronted his mind preventing him from exploring. It was that underlying idea that perhaps he would see Genji again. Just thinking about it sparked up his anxiety. Play by play he tried coming up with an excuse, but then scratched it and tried starting anew. "Genji.. I am-no that would be cheesy. Brother, forgive me for-ugh I do not deserve his forgiveness." This bickering of his own thoughts dragged on for quite some time. By the time he glanced back up his shadow from behind had spread in length more. Hanzo was rather surprised to find the sun already setting.

How long would he keep himself hidden from the rest of the team? It almost seemed like a challenge to succeed in, but it would be inevitable to have one of them appraoch. Oddly enough, just as Hanzo was thinking about it, the clink of spurs could be heard from the distance. The sound of heavy boots stepped up the stairs getting closer and closer. Just by those signature sounds he could already identify the large make approaching him. Based off instincts he assumed it to be Jesse McCree, that annoy cowboy. It just wasn't clear to as of why he was here. "Whatever speech you have set up, I don't want to hear it. Did Athena not tell you? I wish to be alone." The archer grumbled, not even looking away from the ocean to properly make eye contact.

"Well no wonder it took me so long to find you. I even had a good speech prepared and everything, way to let a poor cowboy down." Jesse teased. He sat down a foot away from Hanzo putting down his bottle of whiskey as well as two plates of food. The smell didn't go unnoticed. Hanzo's eyes drew towards the delicious smell. "Hungry? Didn't see you at supper so I figured that you'd be starving by now." Initially Jesse had planned to check on Hanzo before, but then decided the Shimada would need more time. McCree was patient, so he notified Morrison the situation before explaining his new plan. So far it seemed to be working alright. The cowboy wasn't detecting any hostility for what he's done.

"I am not hungry. I don't need your pity nor whatever friendly gestures you are going to pull off." Hanzo grumbled.

Jesse didn't take it personally, in fact he felt himself rather drawn to the stubborn nature. He liked challenges, and he saw Hanzo as one he could lasso in with the group. "Not hungry huh?" He reached for the bottle of whiskey pouring it into a glass. "I haven't seen you eat all day Shimada, you gotta at least be somewhat hungry."

"Your accusations are false." However his stomach said otherwise. Hanzo shifted moving a hand to his stomach feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

The detectable sound had Jesse grinning like a fox. He pushes the plate closer to Hanzo, "Heh, I'd say you're pretty damn hungry."

"Tch-why do you even care?" More importantly why was Hanzo even speaking to him. Like his father had told him, never feed a stray because they will always come back begging for more.

"Because I'm at least a decent human being. Regardless of what you did or who you are Hanzo you're still a human being with emotions. It hurts less when you don't try fighting it." Jesse took a swig of his alcohol letting the burn crawl down his throat when ingesting.

It came to Hanzo's surprise when he heard Jesse say that. It meant that there was some experience carried with his words. "Hm.." Hanzo pulled the plate close and picked up the biscuit roll munching on it in silence.

"I'd also like to apologize on Morrison and my behalf. I get that a new environment can be overwhelming and make you feel vulnerable. If we seemed pushy it wasn't with intent. You got a whole team of supportive people right beside you. That's somethin' ya' gotta treasure." Jesse whispered the last part before eating what was on his plate.

"Hm.."

Jesse glanced over at Hanzo every now and then to make sure he was actually eating. A soft smile was made noticing he was half way done. "Slow down or you'll get a stomach ache." He chuckled.

"Hmpm?" Hanzo looked over to Jesse with a mouth full of rice and chicken.

"Heh heh, I said slow your roll unless you wanna have a stomach ache." Jesse was still with more than half his plate filled.

Hanzo swallowed the food in his mouth before he was about to rebel, but instead hiccuped. "I will," *hiccup* "be fine." *hiccup*

"Mhm," McCree hummed in disbelief. "Here, it will help with the hiccups." Jesse smiled handing Hanzo his glass of whiskey he just poured in.

Hanzo nodded taking the glass without another thought. To think that would be a good idea, the archer is certainly not prepared. McCree watched as Hanzo tipped his head back and swallowed the liquid down his throat. He expected a positive reaction, not Hanzo spitting it back up and coughing his lungs out. "What is this putrid drink!? Are you trying to kill me!" He yelled coughing in between.

Jesse was at the scene in an instant, patting Hanzo's back to help the rest go down alright. "What'd you mean. It's the best damn alcohol on this planet."

Hanzo coughed into his fist tensing with each one. He opened an eye letting it glare at the man at his side. "Idiot... Thi-kogh.. this is a terrible." He shoved the glass against Jesse's chest wavering he'd be okay.

"Terrible? Pft-and what do you propose is the 'best'?" Jesse took the glass setting it to the side.

"Sake, vodka, watered down lemonade? Anything would be better than whatever you tried poisoning me with."

"Is that so? Well I'll take you up on it. Get your hands on some Sake and we can compare what's better." He smirked. Jesse sat back up leaning away from the Shimada. He noticed something about the man that he hadn't the whole time they've met. Hanzo had a very faint smile. 

"Clearly not your sorry excuse of alcohol." The Shimada said bluntly.

Jesse widened his eyes smiling widely. He laughed nudging Hanzo's shoulder, "Oh is that how it's going to be? Those are some mighty fightin' words Shimada." McCree proposed. He noticed Hanzo stiffen slightly before relaxing his shoulders.

"No.. I did not intend my words to come off as 'fighting words'. I do not have any intentions to fighting you without a purpose. My words were meant to mock your sense of taste." Hanzo's smile had faded back to it's neutral look.

"Wait-! No no I wasn't saying you were literally spitting out fighting words. It's a figure of speech-never..nevermind." Jesse tried explaining himself but figured it was best not to. The rest of the time they finished eating it was in silence as they both admired the sun that had finally set. As it got darker Hanzo started to get up and stretch his numb legs. He picked up his things starting to head out.

McCree let his eyes followed Hanzo as he walked away, "No see you later speech?"

"I don't have to explain myself if I get up and simply leave." Hanzo argued.

"Touché.." Jesse mumbled, "Hey Hanzo?"

"Hm?" The archer looked back at Jesse, and Jesse did the same when looking at Hanzo.

"Why don't we start all over. I don't like leaving on bad terms, so why don't I give you a proper tour of the place tomorrow. If you have any questions I'll answer em all and what not. No funny business, just a regular tour from yours truly. If you don't like it and feel overwhelmed I won't stop you from leaving, but.. if you find yourself still determined to compromising with your brother I'll help you out." A little bit of a twist in the agreement. McCree watched Hanzo carefully studying his expression. The archer looked at his place in thought before making eyes contact with Jesse. Hanzo sure knew how to put on a poker face, "Deal." The Shimada spoke softly.

The cowboy tipped his hat, "Sounds like a plan. In your room you'll have your own bathroom, new set of clothes, and of course the necessities with it. If you have any questions along the way Athena will be more than happy to help." He watched as the older Shimada nodded and walked off. For a moment he could have sworn Hanzo hesitated and paused just to say something back, but then the archer continued off disappearing down the stairs. Perhaps the Shimada wasn't as half bad as Jesse thought. Sure, Hanzo is as prickly as a cactus spine, but to see that for a split second his personality showed, it was a bit refreshing.


	9. ~{Hard Times Part 9}~

Finding his own room wasn't too hard with Athena guiding him. Just as McCree had said, there were a fresh pair of clothes on his bed. It looked to be a black and orange uniform fit for training, and in the drawer were PJ's, shirts, jeans, and underwear in his size. Hanzo referred over towards the shower after taking in the room getting an idea of the layout. To say hot water felt great was an understatement. It had been a while since he had exposure to a heated tank. Ever since he had parted from the Shimada Clan he had gone into hiding creating a vendetta to terminating the gang once in for all. However, with how structured his family's syndicate had become wiping out the Shimada name would certainly be hard. His father's followers are loyal and committed taking charge of the gang and expanding its members to keep the empire strong. It would have to take a more than a Hanzo to send the empire falling to its knees. Now thinking about it, perhaps becoming apart of Overwatch wouldn't be too terrible. He would have support on his end, a team to end the Shimada Clan, and finally be at Genji's side. It would definitely be a step by step process, but building an empire doesn't happen in a day; watching it crumble can't happen overnight.

After Hanzo had finished with his shower, he realized how tired he was when drying off. He hung the towel on the hook attached to the door, then pulled up his boxers settling in for the night. It felt better knowing he was clean. The disgusting alcohol smell wore off being replaced by coconut scented shampoo and conditioner. Hanzo had laid upon the bed letting himself get comfortable under the covers.

He must have been so tired, because the moment he closed his eyes he found himself waking. The dark shadows in his room we're no longer there. Instead it was well lit providing a golden warm feel. His eyes looked around the room, though things seemed to be standard, he noticed small things that make the bedroom unique. A fully bloomed orchid sat on the black desk in the corner by the window. There also seemed to be a card by the vase with cursive handwriting. The archer slouched forward glancing his eyes towards the hologram clock that projected the time in a light blue hue. There seemed to be a message icon just in the corner of the last digit number. Curious, Hanzo tapped the icon. The message popped up showing frequency lines moving. The audio message played automatically, "Howdy there Mr. Shimada. Not sure how long you plan on sleepin' in but just wanted to update you that Jack--uh commander Morrison called me in for a mandatory debriefing meeting. I'm sure the cafeteria is still serving breakfast, so feel free to grab something to eat. I will meet you over by your room after the meeting so I can show you around. See you then." The message beeped when coming to an end. The little icon minimized itself.

Hanzo sighed laying back in the bed for a few minutes just staring up at the ceiling. After having a moment to himself, Hanzo finally got his butt up and got dressed. It took him about thirty minutes to get ready grooming himself from head to toe. Walking out of the room he looked like a whole new person compared to yesterday. His clothes consisted of Overwatch's training uniform, his hair was tied up in a bun using the ribbon he had kept for years, his goatee was shaven on the sides to complete its sharp look, and he smelled of a earthy scented cologne.

The archer started down the residence hall passing by other rooms. Each one had a keypad with a name displayed above it. He noticed that the one across from his said Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Neighboring Lúcio's room seemed to be two individuals by the name of Hana Song and Satya Vaswani. Hanzo turned his head to the left to look at the neighboring individuals beside his room. His eyes read over the name tags reading Brigitte Lindholm and Jean-Baptiste Augustin. Just by the names it seemed to Hanzo that Overwatch was quite the diverse group. He had already met a environmental scientist searching for the cause of a global anomaly, a gorilla enhanced to shape the future of the world, Overwatch's leader Jack Morrison who has already led more than enough successful missions to prove a point to the UN, Captain Amari bringing her wisdom to the organization, and Jesse McCree. Still little was known about him in his purpose here at Overwatch. He shared such terrible taste in alcohol, left a terrible mess on missions, and felt irresponsible in more ways than one. However, despite all this he strangely seemed to display a unique character to his persona. Hanzo wasn't certain to what this was yet, but he seemed a little invested to figuring out what.

A noise from behind made Hanzo escape his thoughts. Facing the light taps, he had noticed someone appearing from one of the neighboring rooms. It seemed to be the individual by the name of Jean-Baptiste Augustin - given by the fact he came out of his own room.

The two made eye contact for a brief moment before the man gave a welcoming smile. "Good Morning." The first thing Hanzo noticed was the thick accent emitting deep from within the man's throat. It was the type of morning voice that could wake anyone up in a happy mood.

Instead of replying, Hanzo gave a weary smile and simple bow of the head. Baptiste's door slid close as he started walking away from it. "Aren't you the new recruit that everyone is talking about? I swear everywhere that I walk it is all "oh Baptiste have you heard of the new recruit?" or "I hear that the new recruit is going to be the other Shimada!" as if I know what any of that means."

Hanzo was a bit taken back at what to say. It was a decent time in the morning, but this man seemed to be awake and energized. Baptiste already stoke Hanzo as a man with an outgoing personality, whereas the archer is definitely more reserved. "I suppose so... I have been getting that quite a lot."

Baptiste wavered his hand as if to imply that it meant no big deal. "Ah! Don't worry about a thing. Were you on your way to breakfast? Lúcio tells me they serve the best breakfast on Thursday's. Supposedly it is because they actually serve what he likes." He chuckled giving an all knowing bright smile.

Hanzo hummed feeling hypnotized by his white teeth, "Yes I was just on my way.. ugh who is Lúcio? I am guessing another team members of yours?"

"A friend more or less, but yes." Baptiste then began to walk with Hanzo naturally coming up with conversations. "How long have you been here so far?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

The healer nodded thoughtfully. "What do you think of the place so far?" Baptiste glanced to the Shimada giving him his brief attention before averting it to keep check to where he was walking.

Hanzo shrugged, it wasn't like he had seen a lot of the base anyways. "Very big."

"First impressions seem to do that to everyone here. Don't worry it gets better."

Hanzo sure hoped it would. He could really use a breather from the events that struck last night. The two proceeded to walk towards the cafeteria, which ended up being a kitchen with some tables just outside of the cooking area. Though before they had even arrived, Baptiste even seemed to have some struggles with arriving to their destination. He would stop in the middle of the hall making a confused face, "I could have sworn it was this way." Then turned around guiding Hanzo down another hall, which seemed to finally click with Baptiste where they were. "Here we are." The smell said it all.

Hanzo felt his stomach growl at the scent of food. He could hear laughing and conversations being held within the dining area. As they approached it seemed that other members were also joining in on the morning meal. To describe what he smelled wouldn't do any justice for anyone being told the story, but to keep it into perspective it smelled sweet. "What is that smell?" The archer asked, while looking to Baptiste.

Just from behind a sound grew closer and closer. "That would be the smell of queijo prato, Pão de queijo, cakes, fruit, Pão francês, and cereal."

"And this is Lúcio." The thick accented man replied.

Hanzo found himself looking over towards the smaller man with them. He sported skates on his feet that seemed to be extended to his legs as well making Hanzo believe they must have been some sort of prosthetic. His personality also seemed to match that of Baptiste sparking an outgoing attitude. "It is nice to meet you."

"Wow, it's so cool to see the other Shimada in the flesh! You have to sit with Baptiste and I, Hana will freak when she finds out. She loves Genji's little spirit animal. A-Assuming that you have a spirit animal of course"

"Hana Song?" Hanzo questioned.

Lúcio nodded. "Yeah, she's one of Overwatch's most talented pilots next to Lena, but she's the youngest out of all of us."

"Really?" Hanzo furrowed his brows quite surprised to hear that Overwatch would allow such. 

"Yeah man, she's nineteen." The three of them walked into the dining area where an overwhelming amount of food was displayed in the buffet line. Lúcio took the initiative of leading the two around and showing them the food. He even gave Hanzo a description of the meals before the archer picked out what sounded more appealing.

Baptiste filled two plates while walking with the two over to a nearby table. Hanzo could feel eyes on him as he brought over his plate where Baptiste and Lúcio were. Usually he would have planned to eat alone, but the two were quite an interesting bunch. They didn't seem to be pushy in getting Hanzo to speak. Instead they mostly carried on conversations with one another letting Hanzo listen in the background. What really interested him is when they started speaking about their roles within the organization.

"Aw seriously? But you just got back from your mission in Haiti. You're going back again?" Lúcio took a sip of his orange juice after asking the question.

Baptiste smirked shrugging his shoulders. "Eh it seems the people need me there. Humanitarian work cannot be done by itself. Besides, it is the least I could do after what I've done at Talon."

"Yeah.. that's true."

Hanzo glanced up from the bread he had been eating and rose a brow. "You work at Talon?"

Lúcio and Baptiste looked to Hanzo, "Used to. Let's just say I may not have had the best judgement when I was younger. I removed myself from that organization when I found that all they did was hurt people rather than saving them. Because of them, I worked by myself vowing to help others with my humanitarian work in 3rd world countries."

"He just recently joined Overwatch like you, except he has a few months of experience here. Baptiste does his own work visiting places like Ethiopia, Zambia, Yemen, Haiti, Comoros, and more. He's been to more places than I've toured." Lúcio added.

There seemed to be more to Overwatch than Hanzo originally thought. There was a lot of diversity just by the few people he's met. They all carried their own unique characteristics, but also the baggage from their past. Baptiste seemed to be a man on a mission going to countries that desperately needed his aod. His past was as dirty as Hanzo's. He used to work for Talon - a damn terrorist organization - yet Overwatch still trusted him to work at their side. If Baptiste could be welcomed, then surely he could be too. It gave the older Shimada reinforcements to the idea of fitting in like his brother. Then there was Lúcio. An apparent musician, DJ, and hero to the organization. His music heals the ones around him sending them into a content state of peace with themselves. The technology is far from revolutionary in Hanzo's eyes. The talent didn't seem to stop the more he slowly started to understand the persons here.

After breakfast Hanzo excused himself from the two thanking them for sharing stories with him. "No problem! Can't wait to work with you in the future Mr. Shimada." Lúcio chirped when waving. Baptiste shared the same enthusiasm, but then winked after his comment. Hanzo turned after parting feeling his cheeks heat up. It had been a while since he had felt so flustered with such pure flirtatious attention. He cooled down as he made his way over towards his room to meet up with the cowboy. Perhaps he could be a little bold and ask Jesse out for a drink so they could talk more about his story. It was oddly comforting hearing other stories of how they became affiliated with the organization.

"Agent Shimada, you are requested in the infirmary to complete your physical. Captain Amari is waiting your presence." The AI's voice had suddenly rang. Hanzo had found himself slowly being accustomed to Athena's voice, but it still startled him.

"Oh. Where is.. the infimary!" He yelled looking up towards the ceiling as if that would make his words any clearer.

"It is three minutes away from your current location. You will proceed down the hall before taking the second left and follow down the stairs. If I also may add, there is no need to yell I can hear you perfectly fine when speaking normally. Winston has allowed my program to perform accurately with just audio that is whispered. I can hear everything within the walls of this base." Athena seemed to hold a personality of her own as well. The last sentence giving the Shimada a scandalous hint to some of the members inside.

"Very well. Can your programming also send messages to other agents?" Hanzo asked while walking to his new destination.

"Indeed I can." She answered back.

"Hm. Could you sent back McCree a message that I will be in the infirmary?"

"Of course, Agent Shimada. The message has been sent."

"Thank you." He replied.

\--

Sitting in the cold room once again, Hanzo waited on one of the medical beds fiddling his fingers. It came to his attention that an elderly woman was walking towards him the moment he felt movement in he room. She wore a warming smile similar to all the healers that he has met thus far, a black eye patch covered her right eye, sported brown and blue colored attire, and held a tablet in her hand.

"Hello, Hanzo. How have you been feeling this morning? Jack informed me of what happened yesterday. I come to learn that Jesse is still being childish as always, and Jack is too old for his own good." The words got a reaction from the Shimada, exactly what she was going for.

"I am feeling a little better. It is still a bit overwhelming, but two other agents - I believe they go by the name Baptiste and Lúcio - they have been more than welcoming."

"Good, because if not then I'd have to whip them back up into shape." She smirked sitting down beside the archer. For an elderly lady she sure seemed to be threatening in the most passive aggressive way possible. Hanzo made sure not to get on her bad side. "Today is your check just to make sure that you are mentally and physical stable to fight in battle with us. It is standard procedure that is done to everyone that works here. If you could lye down on the bed, I'm just going to have the device scan your body to make sure that everything is fine."

Hanzo obeyed every command Ana had to give him, including the questions that were asked for his psychological check up. The whole process nonetheless took up two hours of his time, and during this he did take glimpse towards Dr. Ziegler's office noticing that the light was off. He assumed the doctor was at the meeting Jesse was in. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be so bothered by one individual despising him, but to have no means of verbal interactions slightly did. If the other healers were so inviting, why did the doctor have to be so closed minded. That is unless the others weren't aware of his past, but why wouldn't they? It seemed that everyone was open to their past, surely Genji would have told them about the issues with the relationship they held.

"There, that should be the last of it. How are you feeling now?"

"Tired..."

The woman chuckled softly standing up from the chair she was on. "Don't worry, you seemed to have had an exhausting morning already. You can take the rest of the day off if you'd like. There is no rush in getting everything settled for you today, take time to cope with everything if you must." Ana didn't want to Shimada to feel rushed in getting his onboarding process completed within a day. For others it took them weeks, some just a few days.

Hanzo shook his head slipping on his shirt, "It is fine, what is the next step?"

There seemed to be hurried footsteps coming down the steps, along with a few swears as it all came to a stop with a thud. Jesse came around the corner entering the room while rubbing his arm. "Shit are you alright?" Jesse asked immediately walking to Hanzo's bedside. Ana rolled her eyes gently moving next to the cowboy.

Hanzo noted that he seemed to be out of breath probably from rushing towards the area, but why? "I believe I should be asking you that question." Hanzo murmured.

"Getting yourself hurt already?" She took ahold of his flesh arm taking a look at his elbow. "Hanzo is fine Jesse, he was just getting his physical done."

"I just got out of the meeting and Athena tells me you're in the infirmary. Thought you gone and.. well I thought you got hurt, so I just wanted to check on you. Though seein' as how Ana says yer okay.. guess yet all good to go?"

"Awe Jesse I never took you for the one to be concerned for a new comer." Ana teased letting go of the gunslingers arm. She did her motherly hand on hip and curious gaze of judgement.

McCree furrowed his brows rubbing his elbow, "Not.. entirely true." Jesse pouted looking to the side. "I was worried for Hana when she got herself hurt the second day she got here."

"She got a stomach ache from all the sugary soda she was drinking." Ana said unamused.

"Then what about that time when Brigitte sprained her ankle on that one mission when we went to Germany."

Ana crossed her arms, "That is because I made you do it. Angela was busy helping Genji, I was transferring pedestrians into buses, and you were the only available person left."

McCree hummed now remembering exactly how that went down. "Touche."

Hanzo gave McCree a weird face before getting himself off the bed. "To stray away from wherever that conversation was trying to go, what is the next step to completing this process? I want to get as much as I can done, so it won't have to be a priority."

"Calm down Han, don't wanna get yerself all worked up again. Just take a breather and.. I don't know take a nap or something."

Hanzo flattened his lips tight, "As many times I have already told you this, address me as Hanzo. To follow that, I will decide for myself thank you. Unless you have a problem with that as well."

As expected of Hanzo's personality he tended to get things done in a timely manner without hesitation. If there wasn't time, then he'd make time. Even if it meant postponing the tour with McCree. There still seemed to be so much to do: seeing Winston for his weapon, Satya for weapons adjustments, Jack for finishing paperwork, and Torbjorn for body armor so he could start missions. McCree's worry faded as he nodded. "Fair enough Mr. Shimada." McCree tipped his hat over his eyes sighing softly.


	10. ~{Hard Times Part 10}~

At her given age Ana will admit to seeing a lot within her time. With such big wise eyes she could see the two might spark a good partnership in the future. The two reminded her of Jack and Gabriel when they were starting out in SEP. When Overwatch was in development she would listen to the two bicker back and forth, have opposing views, and spark out in a fight if matters were tense. However, in the end the relationship Jack and Gabriel forged strengthened with the years. In the limelight, Jesse and Hanzo are two different men from two completely different worlds. Yet, somehow, Captain Amari noticed potential in their bond. Call it a sixth sense if you will, but she knew a good friendship when she sees one.

"Ahem, once you two are done fighting like children perhaps you can listen to what I have to say."

Like children being scolded for their actions, Hanzo and Jesse went quiet looking away from one another in embarrassment.

"Good," the old woman spoke. She looked to Jesse, "Could you be a dear and take Hanzo to Jack. I will be sending the check up results to his office, so Hanzo you'll have to sign a few forms regarding any vacation days, payroll questions, as well as medical history."

"Yes ma'am." Jesse replied.

"Very well," Hanzo commented next.

Waving the two goodbye she watched as they turned and started for the door. Ana noticed Jesse pause teasingly gesturing for Hanzo to walk before him up the stairs. A soft chuckle emitted from her as she shook her head knowingly. "Children.." She murmured before getting back to work.

McCree whistled as he walked behind Hanzo. He noticed that the archer was starting to increase the distance between them. Naturally McCree had tried to catch up, but would find that Hanzo would walk a step faster than he each time. Jesse huffed some before finally speaking up, "Mind slowing down a bit." 

"Why? So you can give me another lecture about how worthy of a person I am to Overwatch, or that I need to slow down so I don't overwhelm myself. I can take care of myself McCree. Unlike you, I don't need to rely on anyone for support."

"What's that supposed to mean--Hanzo just wait a second." Perhaps it was a mistake on Jesse's part for grabbing Hanzo's wrist so unexpectedly, but a second later the gunslinger found himself on the ground with pressure being applied to his chest. He blinked groaning as he adjusted his hat back. "What the-"Jesse had looked up finding Hanzo hunched over him with his knee digging into his chest. 

"I have tried understanding your purpose here cowboy, but my patience has expired. It has only been two days and you've been trying to bother me more than any other member in this organization. Whatever game you are trying to play I don't want to be apart of it. Leave me be." Hanzo scowled applying more weight to his knee. 

Jesse was somewhat taken back by the words. He hissed when he felt a pinching pain in his chest. "The hell you goin' on about Shimada? I ain't playin' any fuckin' game with you. Ever hear of the term courtesy? Maybe you should try it out." He gasped.

The archer wasn't having any of Jesse's drawn out conversation. At first he was fine with the guidance, but to have witnessed how he reacted back at the infirmary felt rather alarming. It wasn't often that he saw another individual care so much of his well-being and perhaps in the limelight it scared him. However, on the battlefield or professional setting relations are far inappropriate to consider. Granted, Jesse could have been genuinely concerned about Hanzo's health and mean nothing further, but something about the way the gunslinger appeared didn't settle right with the archer. Regardless, feelings needed to be trashed and set aside. Hanzo realized how much he had left his guard down already with sharing that small moment with Jesse last night. Though despite this, it shouldn't have insinuated anything more than a platonic status - if that. What Hanzo had found through the years is that keeping control of your own emotions leads to a much safer future than letting go and getting someone hurt in the process. It saved the heart ache, as well as the after ache of mental scramble. 

"You gonna let me - " a gasp of fresh air. "ah..." Jesse stayed laying down as the pressure from his chest gave out. He stared up at Hanzo with a worried look. "Why are you always so aggressive with me and not the others? Don't you think I noticed that look of curiosity when Mei spoke to you, that when you saw Jack you talked to him with respect, that when you are with Ana you don't think to scowl at her." Jesse pushed himself onto his elbows. "Not to mention the night you and I sat down and had a nice chat. What was that? Just some fake smile I saw? Just a pity laugh for me?"

"I do not pity you." Hanzo grumbled.

"Then what the hell was it?!" Jesse yelled getting up from off the ground. Admittedly the archer did show lots of potential of strength, combat wise. Actual strength, Jesse could definitely keep him down on the ground if he wanted to. 

"I-I don't know... but I just wish for you to stop whatever you are doing and leave me alone. I don't need you watching my every move. As stated previously I am able to defend and take care of myself."

"Tch-" Jesse shook his head looking down at the ground. "Can't believe this. I go out of my way to make you feel comfortable here, clean up yer shit act back at the bar, carry you to fuckin' safety, and all I get is some ex-heir just as heartless as the rumors are. You wanna be left alone, so be it. Don't have to tell me twice. Just don't say I didn't try being a friend." McCree furrowed his brows gesturing away from Hanzo. He shook his head turning away from the archer and walking off. He figured if the Shimada wished to be alone Jesse is in no position to force Hanzo's mind to change. Instead, he just walked off reaching in his back pocket for his lighter and in the other for his cigar. 

There was something about Jesse's tone that unsettled Hanzo greatly. He didn't know why, but parting from a tense argument just never settled well, especially if it wasn't him giving the last word. It usually meant that he was in the wrong. 'No it isn't your fault. The cowboy doesn't know what boundaries are and he needed to know them sooner or later' was Hanzo's excuse. The two went their separate ways with Jesse wandering off to cool down and Hanzo to complete the boarding process. 

\--

The first individual that he went to speak with was the commander himself. Thanks to Athena, he was able to find his office with ease. The archer knocked on the commander's door before hearing a "come in" from the inside. The door opened with Hanzo walking in. 

"Ana sent me here to finish the contract." 

"Sit down while I find your file."

Without hesitation the older Shimada obeyed. He sat across the desk where two chair laid. He watched Morrison stand over by a filing cabinet scanning his fingers through each tab that held a name on it. A beige folder was pulled out containing papers related to Hanzo's contract. There were medical history papers, benefits package listings, another document that discussed what type of missions Hanzo wasn't comfortable with working, and possible allergies that minus well be noted - all of which needed to be signed or filled out. The folder was handed over to Hanzo, to which he scanned through all the papers to get an idea of what he was dealing with. 

"I will need you to have those documents filled out and brought back to me by the end of the week. If you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to ask." Jack sat down at his desk clasping his hands together. The archer looked up humming in acknowledgment about to get up, but paused. 

"Actually," he began, "I do have a question." 

Morrison looked up from the stack of papers giving his full attention. "Go on."

"Once I've completed the forms when I can I expect to be enrolled for a mission." 

As much as Jack loved seeing Hanzo's vigor to participate with their organization, he still wasn't sure just how skill the archer was, nor knew his talents as far as archery and intelligence. "Depends," he answered honestly, "the agents at Overwatch have gone through a process of evaluation to determine their place on the team. The classifications go as support, defense, tank, or offense. Depending upon what you place as, the team will have an idea of where to best fit you on missions. Some operations aren't as agility intensive as others. Likewise, sharpshooting intensive. It helps give Overwatch a better perspective to the strengths and weaknesses of our agents to keep them as safe on the battlefield as possible." Of course, things don't always go to plan, but if the odds can be prevented then why not try.

Hanzo nodded without any complaint. It is a justifiable reason and probably a strategic way of organizing everyone. "I understand. Thank you, I will get these to you as soon as possible." 

"Oh, forgot to mention Sunday is when we are have the evaluation day. That's when we'll be able to discuss more about signing you in on missions."

"Hm.." Hanzo nodded looking at Jack's desk noting it was Friday. Tomorrow should be a good day to practice, hopefully he can warm himself up with a few endurance exercises. "I understand." 

"Alright. Satya should be waiting for you next. She will be helping with the adjustments you for your new weapon. You use a bow right?"

"Yes... but it is left back in Hanamura."

"Hm," Seeing Jack smirk the way he did worried the Shimada. "Don't worry. We have skilled agents who can take care of that."

Whatever that meant, Hanzo left on that note. He thanked Morrison for his time and stuffed the folder under his arm as he proceeded to walk. Hanzo debated whether or not to drop off the papers by his room, but then thought against it. The chance of passing by Jesse or Genji felt too great - that and he figured convenience would serve him well by just getting everything out of the way now. 

\--

For his second step of processing himself into Overwatch's organization, it was time for a weapon choice. Hanzo found himself in a different part of the base. It looked like a workshop of some sorts but divided in half. On one side there seemed to be a large robotic aircraft thing piled with wires and controllers on the inside. Just a few feet across it was a workstation of all kinds of ungodly tools. There were other machines, and what seemed to be prototypes of prosthetics messily placed on the floor. The smell of oil was also very apparent. However, on the other half the appearance seemed dissimilar. Though it still smelled of motor oil, there was definitely more neatness to atmosphere. Hanzo stepped forth looking at all of the hologram devices displaying a variety of weapon models. He noticed there to be a lot of hard blue light formed into prototypes and showcased on tables. 

A specific one had attracted his attention. As it's probably guessed Hanzo felt as if he had been drawn to the one resembling a bow. Though upon further inspection there seemed to be more, but of different designs. Hanzo widened his eyes in amazement before checking them all out. The blue hue glowed on every single one of them, but when he got to the very end of the display case his eyes felt attracted to the very last one. His hand wrapped around the handle before picking up. The tattoo around his arm shifted and glowed the same color, drawing his dragons from his arm and attaching themselves around the bow. There was this sense of self satisfaction to the weight of the weapon. 

"Hm, that is quite unusual." A voice from behind startled Hanzo making him turn around quickly accidentally dropping the weapon in the process. She sighed deeply, looking down at the broken prototype on the floor. "How unsightly." 

"I apologize for my clumsiness. I didn't know--" Hanzo had even got down to the ground to try and clean up the mess, but wound that the hard light had shifted into a rather versatile material by the gestures of the woman's hands.

"Do not try to struggle. It is easy to clean." So it may be. The way she moved her hand sit was like she was manipulating the strange materials. 

"How did you--" 

"If i can think it, I can create it." She explained. "Such imagination can just as easily destroy it for better order." The hard light soon liquified and rose from the ground circling around Satya's hand and getting reabsorbed through the advanced prosthetic arm. Her eyes gave Hanzo the same sense of what other people had to face when looking him in the eyes - intimidation.

"That is quite an advanced piece of technology." Hanzo said with quite a skeptical tone. The intention carried on making the ex-vishkar employee walk around the display case to idly check on the other bows. 

"Mhm. Vishkar corporations is the most advanced technological business of its kind. After discovering the components of manipulating hard light, it became clear what the best technique to harvesting this skill needed to be. Creating the device to harness it was the easier part of the discovery." 

"You worked for Vishkar?" Hanzo rose a brow suddenly intrigued.

"Yes." She responded inspecting one of the bows. "However, I have a new mission statement to venture in."

"And what would that be?"

"Order and discipline, that is the only way to live." Her eyes gazed up at Hanzo as she picked up another bow and extended it forward for him to try out. 

"Hm, I sense a kindred spirit." He said as a matter of fact. Grabbing the bow he held it in his hand lifting it with one before taking it into the other. There was something about Satya that was different from the other members that he had seen so far. Her technique in creating with weapon designs were exquisite and precise. Her personality seemed very strong willed and orderly. Hanzo could tell she is very organized in her work "The weight is awkward, but the style is nice. Is there any way that you can create it like you did with the previous one I held?"

"Of course." The question wasn't meant to intend that she didn't have the capabilities of doing so. The archer was just genuinely curious, but perhaps the words didn't come out right. With such fascination did Hanzo stare at her hands as she weaved the blue light as if it were nothing but sewing material. Just like the design of the previous bow he had picked up, the blue glowing light hardened and took shape of the bow structure. 

"I am impressed."

"As you should be." She commented back. The bow was handed to him and the moment he took it the same reaction had begun. The same color of the prototype mixed in the Shimada's spirits. They seemed pleased. Satya watched with curiosity to the creatures taking liking to the object. Her shoulders relaxed at the sight. 

"I will take this one. It is perfect." He looked up to the ex-Vishkar employee confirming the attachment to the weapon. 

"Then follow me." Her hand gestured in front of her where Hanzo then follow right beside her. They transferred over to the other side of the room taking another whiff of the potent motor oil that just didn't settle well with Hanzo's stomach. "The small builder that squanders around somewhere over here is the one that will label out the blueprints to your weapon. For most it takes around a week for it to be completed depending upon the complexity." 

Hanzo nodded thoughtfully at the words. He wouldn't be able to do any target practice, but there is still potential to just regular exercise and combat. Footsteps picked up there pace, along with a heavy metal object being dragged across the ground. His eyes widened when he spotted a rather short man wobbling up to his working desk. He lifted his goggles from his eyes and narrowed them at the two. "What?" The question directed more towards Hanzo.

"Are.. you the one who is suppose to create the weapon for me?"

"Heh! I believe the name you are trying to infer to is Torbjorn." He grumbled. It seemed about right. Based off of the grim, oil, and stench of sweat Hanzo had the right person. A metal wrench was tossed onto the work space full of other bolts and tools. "Alright where is it?" Now he was looking up at Satya. 

She walked forward placing the prototype onto the work bench. "He wishes the material to be light, but durable for when in action." 

Torbjorn shuffled up to his work space and took the object into hand. Just glancing it over he nodded to himself and whispered lowly - something about the measurements? With a pen the words he mumbled to himself were written down on a coffee stained sketch pad. By the looks of it, the only thing that wasn't stained was a photo of someone next to him. It was a older woman, blonde hair, big boned, and cheery looking. "Hm..." more words were scribbled down, "No.. no.." scribbled out. "Wait..." written back again. "Ah there we go." He kissed his notepad and looked back towards the two: one looked impatient as the other remained quite. 

"Well?" Satya asked tapping her heel.

"It can be done. There is a certain metal I can get my hands on that is quite sturdy, but holds a certain flexibility to it to make it easier when pulling back on the string. It will also make it easier for designs."

"How long will the process take?" Hanzo added.

"Uh...." the mechanic scratched his head with his flesh hand. "Anywhere from two to three weeks." 

"Ngh! Is there any way to speed up the process?" Hearing such alarmed Hanzo. In hindsight he knew how hard it would be to get the type of metal and sculpt the product, as well as make the mold, carve, heat up, cure, etc. Either way he was aware of how long the process would be, but for some odd reason he had hoped it should be about a week or two long.

The shorter man grumbled, "Look Mr. wealthy man I may be experienced with what I do, but making the materials takes a process. Take it or leave it!" 

With background in business meetings, Hanzo knew the art of negotiating to make deals the way he wanted them to be. He was use to the other end being the victim to his traps and skilled manipulation, but to be at the center of this situation didn't seem to turn out how he wanted it. The archer sighed and nodded, "Very well, I will wait." 

"Good. When it's done you will be able to pick it up from Winston." 

Satya crossed her arms looking to Hanzo. "Will I be notified when to pick it up?" Came another question. 

"Yeah." The engineer then shooed the two away so he could get to work. It wasn't like he had a million other things to worry about anyways. 

"Thank you." Hanzo ended before getting out of the man's hair. Interesting personality indeed. "I owe you a thanks as well..."

"Symmetra."

Hanzo glanced to her as they walked away from the disorganized work bench. "..Symmetra." He spotted the low grin, which made him feel odd inside. To see someone else smile reminded him of someone else he had recently met. Then his mind flashed to the annoying cowboy's smile the night he fled from his brother. He remembered how happy Jesse seemed to be by his side. It differed than when Jesse had ran into Jack the first day Hanzo arrived, the smile just seemed to fade then. 'Ever hear of the term courtesy? Maybe you should try it out!' Hanzo stopped mid walk and sighed deep in thought. It hurt worse when realizing that all Jesse wanted to do was just as he said - making the Shimada feel welcomed to the team. For all that it's worth Hanzo looked at the bigger picture of things. Though it had only been around roughly two days, most of the members had been more welcoming than he originally thought. The organization itself didn't seem to be focused on taking advantage of others - more importantly taking advantage of his knowledge. Thinking back at the argument he had with McCree, all Hanzo had been doing is leading Jesse to nothing but a dead end. Because of his immaturity, now the Shimada was left with seeking for comfort on his own.. once again. Hanzo felt like he was arguing with himself. Two sides that had conflicted with one another: pleasure vs discipline. 

"Your mind is in such a disarray."

"Hm?" Hanzo snapped from his thoughts. He watched as Satya stood in front of him looking with such judgement.

"You have been staring for the past five minutes and mumbling to yourself. I get a feeling that your mind is in disorder." 

The archer sighed in defeat finally submitting to his vulnerability in front of someone. "I've realized that I made a mistake."  


	11. ~{Hard Times Part 11}~

"How so?" The woman asked. She moved her hands behind her swinging them to cross and then extending them to the sides to form a chair. She sat down listening intently to the archer's distracted mind. 

Hanzo moved the file to hold it properly. While looking down at it, he seemed to be searching for something, perhaps an answer? Finally he disrupted his own gaze to look back at Satya indifferently. He hummed sitting down on the seat that she had created for him as well. "Everything seems to be happening all at once and I feel as if I am not catching up fast enough. I have recently found that my brother is still alive, Overwatch is a growing organization, and for some reason they have chosen me to be apart of their club. To add to it, my stress has been turned upon one of your members. I suppose it is just a lot to process is all." 

"As it should be. However, the reality of your situation is no greater than the people who surround you. Each of us are just as different as you, but one thing it seems we all share is our desire to escape our past."

The words that were flowing out of Satya's mouth went into Hanzo's ear and stayed in his mind floating around trying to think of a place for it. He tilted his head in a curious manner intrigued by her logic. "Everyone?"

"Precisely." Symmetra smiled in a way of victory, perhaps to show off her knowledge to the new comer. "There is no use struggling against your own fate." 

Hanzo nodded and hummed seeing a pattern to what a lot of the members seem to say. "That seems to be a very common motto of Overwatch."

"Which part?"

"The idea of 'not being alone' that I 'don't have to face my demons by myself'." The archer muttered. 

The very structured woman flicked some strands of her long silk look hair over her shoulder. It fanned out behind her before swaying slightly to the side gathering all to the back of her. She slightly giggled, "A pattern develops."

"Just so..." Hanzo agreed. 

The two looked at one another processing both their words. Satya remembered being in Hanzo's position the first day she had came to Overwatch. It just so happened one of the thieves that stole from Vishkar property would be working alongside her. The too have shared their moments of disagreement making missions rather complicated. Jack settled that issue fast. Then came the day where something was exploited from Vishkar corporation completly break Symmetra away from her old lifestyle. To work for a company for so many years, work close with the authorities, make friends of them, and then find out their ideology is nothing of the future they truly spoke of. The truth broke her down, but with the turn of events her known nemesis had become an unlikely ally. "You seem like a man of wisdom, Hanzo Shimada, so what is it you will do to solve your vexing issues?" 

He sighed slouching some before inhaling deeply while straightening his posture. "Beg for forgiveness." With strangely a clearer mind, Hanzo knew what he needed to do to correct his flooded mind. He would need to reflect more about his current situation, but one step at a time. Hanzo stood from the stool and bowed down at Satya, "Thank you, Symmetra." 

Likewise Satya gave a nod of acknowledgement, "you're welcome." As she got up both of the stools seemed to act the same as what the broken bow had done earlier, and absorbed into the palm of her hand. The two exchanged a smile, then Hanzo looked around before heading out.

The walk to his room didn't take a painstakingly slow amount of time this go around. Going back forth between places gave him the ability to learn the layout of the building more and more. Walking inside of his room, his stomach growled notifying that it was time to eat. Hanzo took out his ribbon retying it properly back into his hair after putting down the folder. He looked down at the beige object, then looked at the time. To start on the loads of paperwork or to find Jesse McCree. His eyes returned to the enticing work load, then back to the clock. In blue holographic digital numbers displaying 4:32PM. A majority of the day had been held up by speaking with Morrison, Satya, Ana, and Torbjorn. The time had flown by already turning it into the late afternoon. 'Stop stalling and apologize to McCree' his rational side spoke. "Stop being a coward." 

\--

The way the Shimada had thought it out is asking Athena questions about the cowboy to figure out what he liked the most. After about an hour of 'research' he found Jesse to lik terrible movies, alcohol, and clothes. Nothing seemed new in that matter, so Hanzo just went with it following his plan - which in all honesty reflected the same outline as Jesse's. Thanks to the AI she was also able to locate the cowboy for Hanzo, which conveniently enough was at the same location Hanzo had fled to a day ago. 

Walking up the steps a lot of things were going through his mind influencing his actions. Instead of just walking up the stairs immediately to speak with Jesse,  he had stayed where he was debating whether or not to pursue his tactic of forgiveness. Would it be ridiculous? Wonder if McCree wouldn't accept his forgiveness? Did it truly matter whether or not he did accept it? It is the thought that counted the most in Hanzo's mind. 

"You just gonna stand there in the middle of stairway acting like a coat rack for food, or are ya' goin' to move at some point?" Jesse rose a brow sticking his metal hand in his pocket and the other taking the newly lit cigar from out of his mouth.

Too late to think any longer, his plans were spoiled by Jesse himself. McCree walked down two more steps before stopping right in front of Hanzo looking to be in a sour mood - as one would be given the circumstances. The Shimada looked dumbfounded at the encounter trying to remember what he was holding two plates for. "Um.. No, I actually needed to speak with you." 

"Seein' as how you got two plates in yer hand I'm gettin' the feeling you wanna talk about what happened earlier."

"Yes.. actually." Hanzo said as a matter of fact. 

McCree rose a brow taking a puff of his cigar before exhaling it to the side. "Not interested. Now if you'll excuse me." The cowboy nudged his way to the side making the Shimada give in to the force and also face to the side. 

"What do you mean you are not interested?" Hanzo asked facing Jesse watching him walk off. "I took the time to figure out what to do, and now O am here." When the gunslinger stopped by the door frame that lead towards the open area he felt slightly relieved. 

"I ain't doin' this shit with you Shimada. I get it, I get it. You feel bad for what you did and want to make it up. I respect that, but if you think what you said can just be erased with a simple dinner and awkward conversation then you gotta 'nother thing comin'." The words were spit venomously. 

For some reason the words cut harder than they should. Hanzo was trying, sort of. He didn't realize how much damaged he caused Jesse. He was just trying to be nice and Hanzo just seemed to keep losing those who wanted to get close. 

Seeing as how no other words were met with the Shimada, Jesse knew that he hit the nail on the head. "I appreciate the idea, but let's be honest with ourselves. By tomorrow things will go as they will and we will be nothing but acquaintances tolerating one another because we have to." He gave a quick smile towards Hanzo before waving off and taking a step forward at the same time the Shimada took a step forward to project his words. 

"I am not who you think I am!" 

"Yeah, yeah I think you said that when you yelled at me, or at least somethin' like it. Try again, next time prepare a speech!" McCree yelled walking farther off. 

Hanzo felt a slight panic in his chest rise. He wasn't sure why he was desperate in getting forgiveness from McCree, but he knew he needed to try harder. He wasn't sure what the other was looking for, but the Shimada would try until all of his options were up. "You speak of me being an ex-heir of a wealthy empire built in my younger years! You see me as a man of riches, a spoiled person who gets whatever they want, an ignorant fool who knows nothing of emotions and fear.. But you are wrong! Whatever you think me as; whatever your perception may be it is nothing but a false cognizance!" 

Jesse sighed in frustration hearing the Shimada yell from afar. He stopped and turned to amuse the other. He noticed the Shimada to be at the center of open space nearly shaking as he proceeded to confess his deeper emotions. "I don't know what act you are pullin' but damn I'll give you those points." he smirked. 

"I am scared McCree! Terrified, confused of what I am doing here!" Hanzo felt wet fluid streak down his cheeks welding with foreign emotions he hadn't expressed in quite some time. The build up of more than ten years of internal torture finally set free. He choked on some air before proceeding his confession, "I don't understand why any of you want someone of my past to work alongside you! I can barely sleep at night knowing that I am in the same building as the blood that I thought I killed."

Jesse's smirk quickly faded seeing where this was going. "Alright Shimada you proved you point. Y-You can stop now-." He took a step forward. 

"No! You want to know why I am so distant, so harsh? E-Every night.. Every-- I can hear his screams.. his broken cries just wanting my help. I promised-! I promised I would protect him!" He broke down falling to his knees dropping the plates that were in his hands. 

"Hanzo!" 

"I hurt him just as I had hurt you!" His voice went out as he covered his mouth with his hands. He crouched down widening his watery eyes feeling so vulnerable. 

A weight indeed embedded itself into the atmosphere. McCree's mouth opened in shock causing the cigar in his mouth to fall to the ground. He quickly snuffed it out while looking at the Shimada in a stunned matter. There was so much spilled within those words he was sure a lot of it was on the floor now. Jesse gulped thickly before cursing under his breath. He wanted Hanzo to learn is lesson, but not like this. He fled forward to his side bending down next to him putting a supportive hand on the archers back. "Calm down there partner, before you make yourself throw up. Trust me no one is gonna want to clean up that mess." There was a heavy worry in his voice noticing how shaky Hanzo seemed to have gotten. "Come on, let's get you up. Can you stand?" 

That would be a no. 

McCree bit his bottom lip looking around them trying to see if there was anyone else around to help Hanzo. It was getting to that hour, so it looked like they would be alone for a bit. Jesse looked back down at Hanzo continuing to rub his back and make "shh shh" sounds. Looks like the man was having a near panic attack. "Hanzo can you hear me?" He leaned down to get Hanzo's eyes to look at his, but they looked frozen in fear. 

Jesse grunted leaning back trying to figure out a way to get Hanzo back down to earth. He looked around once again spotting no one, "Shit, Athena get one of the healers over here stat!"

"I have notified Ana and Angela, they are on their way." 

There was some relief knowing that professionals who knew how to handle this sort of thing were on their way. In the meantime Jesse did his damned best with trying to get Hanzo to loosen up. "Hanzo? Come on darlin' it's alright I forgive ya'." 

Nothing. Damnit. 

Jesse moved his position getting in crouching in front of Hanzo and placing a hand on either side of his cheeks. "Hanzo come back. You gotta get through this one way or another. I know I made a dick move walking away like that but.. I was just mad you yelled at me. I just wanted to help you.." His thumbs brushed away the tears as Hanzo blinked. "There we go. Yer doin' great just listen to my voice. Whatever yer hearin' in that noggin' of yours is nothing. Just listen to what I have to say." 

It was hard to considering everything was muffled behind the cries of his brother. He saw it, felt the nightmare happening all over again and stabbing in hard in the chest. The archer felt like he couldn't breath against the restriction of trauma. His palms were sweaty, tears streaking down his face wetting his hands, and heart pounding in his ears muffling the sounds that were being spoken to him. However, when warm hands cupped him it was like a surrounding of coldness that was only guided by that same warmth. Hanzo blinked again slowing coming to from his state. Things were still blurry and muffled, but not as much as before. The sound of Jesse's voice was faint, but detectable. 

"Yer doin' a great job darlin' can you hear me?" It was a good sign when he started to blink more and started to respond with the smallest of movements. Jesse sported that charming smile moving his hands to Hanzo's arms rubbing at them to create a warm friction as best as he could. "Good. Good. Try taking some deep breaths with me." 

Hanzo took a slow inhale then a slower exhale with Jesse when instructed. He did it again, again, and again finally feeling the heat on his skin cool over. Jesse looked up when he spotted movement. Ana and Angela were rushing down the hall and came to a halt when Jesse put up his hand to stop them. He shook his head frantically before putting his finger to his lips to have them be quiet. The last thing he needed was Hanzo going into a deeper episode because Angela and Ana are up on him. 

"Alright Hanzo yer doin' a great job. Can you try putting yer hands on mine?"

Hanzo gave a nod.

"Perfect partner, show me what you got." 

The cowboys voice outweighed the voices screaming at him. It was like a numbing substance to the ache in his tooth. The relief felt like a life changing experience. Hanzo looked Jesse in the eyes sniffing some before shakily matching up his hands to lay flatly on McCree's. "I-I'm so sorry." He apologized. 

As soon as those hands were placed on his McCree, he folded his fingers to clasp with the archers and pulled him into a hug. "Don't you dare start that up again. I forgive you Hanzo." He whispered next to Hanzo's ear. "Now you need to try and stand up with me. Uh huh, just like that. Whoa!" He caught Hanzo from falling and stood fully up with him in his arms. "Baby steps, Shimada. How you feeling?" 

At this time Ana and Angela were slowly creeping up to the two. "Tired..." He whispered weakly. Hanzo's eyes closed leaning his forehead against Jesse's chest. The Shimada felt so tired that he didn't think twice of how it looked from afar, or the fact he was letting himself lean against Jesse in such a way. McCree took a shaky breath and nodded clearing his throat as Ana and Angela approached. "Hanzo, Ana and Angela are gonna help you out alright? They're going to take good care of you I promise." There only came a weak nod. 

Jesse slowly loosened his grip as Ana came from the side slipping her arm around Hanzo. She looked over at the doctor expecting her join in, but she just stood there. "Could you please get the other side?"

The blonde stared at Hanzo in disbelief to his current condition. Jesse furrowed his brows, "If you won't do this for him, please do it for me. Help him for me Angie." 

Dr. Ziegler looked to McCree pursing her lips before weakening under his words. "Fine. But I am only doing this for you Jesse, not him." She then moved over to the side to get Hanzo's other arm. The two healers then helped walk Hanzo over to the infirmary. As the three  created some distance McCree finally let out a breath he found himself holding. His cyborgnetic hand ran through his hair sliding down to his neck and staying there. His body slightly twisted to see the food on the ground and the porcelain plates broken. He hoped Hanzo didn't cut himself by accident. 

"You seem to be worried, Agent McCree. Shall I look for another healer to assist you?"

"N-No.. that won't be necessary. I'll be just fine, Athena." He said with a sad sigh. The end of his shoes clicked as he walked over to the pieces of glass picking up the larger pieces. "Mind if you could get clean up on this and notify me when Angie and Ana get Hanzo stable?" 

"Of course. Is there anything else?"

"No that'll be all. Thanks."


	12. ~{Hard Times Part 12}~

[6:00PM]

Angela and Ana paced themselves while walking down towards the infirmary. The older woman glanced over at Hanzo noticing how emotionless he looked. His eyes were drawn towards the ground seeming to just stare into emptiness. Only god knows what must be going through his cluttered mind. Angela was just as baffled when she too had approached the scene. All she was notified about was her presence being needed in the central lobby for urgent care. What she expected to see was blood, someone's hand being chopped off, a critical injury, or sudden illness - not Hanzo Shimada having a panic attack. 

As they neared the the medical ward Ana spoke for Athena to open the doors. As requested, the AI did as commanded assisting the two professional healers inside. "Get him over to the medical cot, I will get the scanning tablet." 

Angela nodded quickly preparing for most of the weight to be exchanged towards her. When half of the support had left, she grunted some leaning to her side as she helped Hanzo over. The Shimada wasn't totally useless. He walked over with Angela and laid down on the very first cot that he was led to. Dr. Ziegler walked around to the other side grabbing over a small clip that was being attached to the archers thumb. It would be responsible for sending the results made by the medical tablet Ana was bringing over. The blonde glanced her bright blue skeptical eyes towards the deadpan Shimada feeling irritated and angered. Her heart felt betrayed of her own mind. Hanzo did not deserve to feel helped or treated, the metal pain he felt is karma best served scolding hot. She had so many questions, questions revolving around the word 'why'. 

Captain Amari returned with a thin silver tablet. The Overwatch logo was engraved on the back giving a shimmering glare each time it was lifted vertically up. She walked right up to the poor archer looking down with such sympathy. "I know you must be so tired deary, but can you lift your arms up for me?" 

When there came no response or signs of movement, Angela sighed in frustration. "It is pointless Ana--"

"Dr. Ziegler your opinion is not appropriate at this time. To hear that you are a woman who will help those in need is starting to stench this room. Now help, or I will have to send you out in exchange for Baptiste." Ana narrowed her one eye completely fed up with Angela's childish ways. She isn't the only one who worked with Genji during his hard transition period. A new era of acceptance has been long overdue between her and what happened to Genji. It is time she moved from this dark grudge and find peace with happiness the younger Shimada is in now. Hanzo is in enough pain; he doesn't need to be reminded of the distasteful act that he committed. 

The Angel of Mercy looked to Ana with a stunned gaze. She tightened her lip before standing and clenching her fists nearly making them shake. However, all the tension shaking within her body relaxed all together with a defeated sigh. She straightened her posture changing up her attitude some. Instead of willing herself to submit to such emotions, she couldn't let her emotions affect her overall professional integrity. "I will hold up his arms. See if you can get a scan of his whole body." 

Ana steadily nodded before proceeding with the scan. A yellowish light beam came down scanning Hanzo's appendages and organs. The best thing about technology is that it has progressed extraordinarily over the years. With such a device, Ana is able to scan said Shimada's body and receive his blood pressure, heart rate, x-rays, MRI, and temperature. After the yellow light had disappeared three small beeps were made until the results had come back. 

"How does he look?" Angela softly asked.

"Temperature is normal, blood pressure is a little high and his heart rate. Go ahead and administer him some sedatives to allow him to rest."

The doctor nodded before leaving Hanzo's side to obtain some medicine that would allow him to calm down. While Dr. Ziegler did so, Ana walked over crouching down some to be at eye level with the Shimada. He was staring off to the side looking so dull in color. "Everything is going to be alright. You can rest, and when you wake up things will feel a little better." She gently ran her soft cool hand over the side of his cheek making sure that he was alright. Hanzo looked to completely shut down from the world responding to no one. 

When Mercy had returned to the bed she walked over taking Hanzo's arm. "I will start administering the sedatives. You are going to feel a little sleepy Hanzo, so don't worry. This will just help you rest and wake up feeling refreshed." She stuck him with the needle injecting it through the vein in the middle of his arm. She glanced up expecting a reaction, but just as he had been for the last few minutes Hanzo remained unresponsive. 

From the other side, Ana watched Hanzo grow more lethargic than he already is. His breathing could be seen slowing and his eyes shutting within a few seconds of the injection. "He's asleep." Ana spoke. "I will keep an eye on him for the next few hours to make sure there are no changes in his vitals. While I am doing so, I will need you to speak with McCree and find out what triggered all of this. We will have to work through this in making sure that this doesn't happen again." 

Without another word Angela gave the other a nod before she turned having her heels click back towards her office. It didn't seem she would be letting go of her own actions towards Hanzo, but with time came improvement. While inside of her office, she did manage to get into contact with Jesse suggesting that they talk face-to-face about the situation. 

"H-He ain't... hurt is he? Is Hanzo okay?" Jesse said over the audio network that was connected to Angela office.

"We have sedated him to let him rest easy. Ana is keeping a close eye to make sure that nothing else goes wrong, but for the time being he just needs some time to sleep. It can be expected of him to wake up early tomorrow morning."

There came silence on the other side for too long of a moment.

"Jesse are you still there?" The doctor asked.

"Huh? Yeah sorry 'bout that Angie. Guess I just zoned out there-um.. yeah I'm coming right over. See you in a few."

"Mhm, see you then." The audio cut out leaving Dr. Ziegler to groan tiredly as she put her forehead against the desk. 

\--

[6:40PM]

Jesse swallowed hard sitting down in one of the chairs inside of Dr. Ziegler's office. The space reminded him of Jack's office, but with less filing cabinets and more papers scattered everywhere. The woman across from him looked over with a still face. She sat forwards sighing. Her finger pushed up her reading glasses, then picked up a pen clicking it against her desk. She glanced down at the blank sheets of paper. "I wanted you to come in to discuss what happened prior to Hanzo's panic attack. Ana believes that something must have triggered it, and since you found him is there anything that you noticed happen before you saw him?" 

Oh boy. It seemed to be a loaded question for Jesse to take in all at once. His mind replayed the short fuse running above Hanzo's head. There was no way he would be able to live down that memory of Hanzo looking so broken. The worst part about it all seemed to be that Jesse felt like Hanzo's statements were of the most part accurate on his behalf. The way Jesse viewed him use to be the way Hanzo perceived himself on the outside. Though getting a better image of who the Shimada really is seriously put it into perspective for McCree. Explaining that all to Angela, and in detail, had Jesse placed in more of a guilty mood. He was hunched over giving every single bit that he remembered. His mouth didn't stop until justice had been served for his actions. 

While the cowboy spilled more beans than Sombra does with her hack, Angela's facial expression had also seemed to shift in mood. Her pen wrote down as much it could handle until she found herself on the last page of her notepad, and the pen uselessly sputtering out its last dabble of black ink. Once the gunslinger's words came to a stop, so did Angela's pen. She looked up feeling the same intense emotions McCree was for some reason, and she wasn't even there to witness the whole thing. "And that's when he started yelling before he collapsed?" 

"Y-Yeah... Just like how I told you." Jesse turned in his seat looking out the office window towards the farthest bed. He saw Ana looking after him like the grandmother everyone wants, and Hanzo with his mouth slightly open as he laid on his back. "Thanks for taking care of him Angie."

"Hm?" She looked over confused.

"I mean it." He faced her, "I know you have ass to kick with him, but... frankly he ain't the only one with blood on his hands. 

"What-Jesse if you are referring to your time in Deadlock you've moved on from that life. You've grown far from what your reputation use to hold."

"I know, I know, but think about it. I did some messed up shit while serving my time in that gang. I killed.. murdered.. terrorized...assassinated - but if it weren't for.." Jesse nearly cringed at the thought. "if you guys didn't pick me up at the right time who knows what would become of my future... probably end up dead."

"Don't say those things Jesse!" Angela slammed her hands on the table.

"Well it's true!" Jesse argued back. "The things I've done is something that can never be forgiven, yet you guys have treated me like family. No matter the crime, you all accepted and shaped me for the better. What's so different about Hanzo? He's hurting just as much as Genji right now. Can't you see that?"

The two looked out the glass window towards the sleeping Shimada. "Plus.. he ain't as much of a prick the more you get to know him. He's human too." McCree spoke softly relaxing his shoulder staring towards the Shimada.

Dr. Ziegler felt her heart feels so heavy. Of course it would take time until she could fully accept the circumstances of Hanzo becoming a member of the team, but if McCree's judgement directed towards a peaceful settlement then perhaps she could too. She would have to talk to Genji about it, but for now all she saw Hanzo as is a patient needing help with some traumatic experience. Angela side glanced the other grinning softly. Her head tilted up slightly, "I think you have been hanging out with Genji too much." 

"What gave it away?"

"The wise words."

"What-! I can share my own words of wisdom sometimes!" He giggled.

"Mhm." Angela rolled her eyes shaking her head in a skeptical nature. 


	13. ~{Hard Times Part 13}~

The tension within the infirmary had taken a turn to a more peaceful resolution after the discussion with Jesse. Angela found herself becoming more comfortable being in the same general area with Hanzo. She checked on Ana after everything to see if anything changed. 

"He has been sleeping like this ever since you administered the medicine. No rhythmic changes for what has been recorded so far. I believe he will be good for the night, but it would be nice if we could take turns checking up on him just in case." 

Angela nodded looking back down at Hanzo watching his chest slowly rise and fall. Jesse came out of the office following over towards the medical bed finally getting a good look at the Shimada since he had last seen him. "He will be fine Jesse, so far everything is looking swell." 

"Thanks Angie, you too Ana." 

"From the looks of what happened and what Jesse had filled me in with, Hanzo seemed to suffer through a panic attack. Based off of the circumstances it's best we talk about the next steps to coping with these situations. I fear that if we are in battle or an undercover mission there could be an increase in risk for him. Once he wakes I would recommend him scheduling an appointment with Zenyatta to see what the underlying cause of all of this is, and talk about it to sooth the tension." Angela was writing down on her clipboard some of her recommendations, as well as some separate notes for some medication. Of course it would be a last resort if all of the therapeutic methods weren't enough. 

Ana sighed scratching at her cheek, "We will take it a step at a time. We don't need to overwhelm him more than he already is. I will speak with Morrison about the situation and see if we can come up with separate training for now. I will also speak with Genji about this."

"A-Actually I can do that. I promised Hanzo that would help him out with speaking with Genji. I think it would be better if I try helping him with that. It's the least I can do." McCree stated. He still felt bad for the words he expressed so harshly to Hanzo, so he believed that the only way to redeem himself would be to get Hanzo to face his brother once in for all. 

The older one of the three nodded, "If that is what you wish." Ana pushed herself up from the plastic chair and stood to match their posture. "Angela, Jesse I will need you both to look over Hanzo for now then."

The two nodded before watching her leave the infirmary. McCree looked towards Angela as he placed his hands on his hips. "I can take first watch. You guys already did a lot, an' I feel like shit for just standing around." 

"It is our jobs Jesse, and you are not just 'standing around' your information was extremely helpful." Angela defended.

Jesse shrugged moving over to the chair. He had sat down scooting it over closer towards the medical bed. "I guess. Just feel guilty that I caused all of this. You should have seen him before Angie... He was yelling and crying. All he wanted to do was simply apologize for his actions and I went and ignored him." McCree frowned looking down at his hands. His metal one rubbed at his flesh one. He took a deep breath, letting the space in his lungs be filled with air before he settled back into the chair and exhaled the rest out of his system. 

Angela let her ocean eyes cool over the man's body before taking them away from Hanzo to shift her attention to Jesse. "You cannot blame yourself for what's happened McCree." She settled her pale hand against the cowboy's shoulder rubbing it some. "You know this as well as I. What happened with Hanzo was years of pain building up until now. There is no way you could have prevented that. I'm sure that Hanzo has been alone for years suffering with this baggage, and holding it in because he either didn't want to feel vulnerable or didn't have anyone to talk to."

McCree furrowed his brows. He knew what it was like to be alone and scared. He felt exactly what the definition of vulnerable was. As much as he hated it, it's just a part of being human. "Well lucky for Hanzo he doesn't have to be alone anymore." Jesse raised his head to look at Hanzo sympathetically. "He's got us. He's got the team to be at his side." 

Angela couldn't help but smile at that. She tilted her head following her eyes to where Jesse looked. She let her shoulders relaxed and hand slip off the agent's shoulder. Coming into the infirmary off of his own time to check on Hanzo, calling for help, volunteering to take watch. Something was certainly different about McCree's attitude with this new member. That or he is really desperate in not getting paperwork that Jack has most likely assigned to him. Still, Jesse wasn't often so emotion like this towards other team members. She didn't even notice this sort of behavior when Jesse would be with Genji. She did remember some times when Jesse would always ask about his friend when he underwent some surgeries, but didn't go as far as this. "Within an hour I will come back to switch out with you. If anything changes come get me immediately, I will just be in my office." 

Without looking at Angela, Jesse nodded in acknowledgment. Within the lapse of the rest of the night Angela stayed true to her words switching out with Jesse at every hour. Ana had managed to notify Jack the situation with the Shimada calling it a 'means of urgent care' before any of the boarding process is to be completed. Before Hanzo was to start any missions, Jesse would be getting Hanzo to face his fears and come to mends with both himself and Genji. How long that would take, only the higher authority knows. Not a lot happened once a plan had been settled with a closed group of the team. Not a lot should be expected when someone is sleeping besides mumbling incoherent words or shifting within the bed. A lot of those expectations took shape with Hanzo. When it hit 12:00AM the rotations started to come to a halt. Angela had fallen asleep at her desk laying her head flat against the desk with her laptop open and running some numbers for Morrison. McCree was sitting back dozing off from the long day. He yawned, closed his eyes, and put a hand to his mouth. "Ugh... come on just a few more hours." 

His leg bounced up and down in hopes of aiding away the fatigue. Although it worked for thirty minutes, slowly he found himself drifting once more. It couldn't be helped when the AC was running providing white noise, and then the blanket that Angela had given him before she passed out at her desk. Jesse hummed shaking his head huffing. "Stay awake. Come on you've pulled all nighters before. You got this." He inhaled deeply. 

[1:00AM]

Jesse was out like a light. His heavy snores vibrating within in throat. His head was tilted back, hat laying on the floor upside down, the blanket half on and off him, and his feet were propped up on the edge of the medical cot Hanzo was sleeping on. Occasionally his flesh hand would twitch making it slide off his stomach to dangle by his side. As hard as Jesse tried to stay awake it seemed that fatigue won again. Rightfully so after everything that happened. 

[7:26 AM]

The darkness lightened with each passing minute. Hanzo twitched his nose at first, then started to increase his breathing as he woke up. He closed his eyes again letting himself take a moment before moving any further. His hands moved to his face, but felt something odd on his finger. He opened his eyes to make sense of the foreign weight on index finger. Lifting his hand to gazed at the white and grey object. "Hm.." Hanzo then sat up to take a look around. To his side he immediately noticed McCree sleeping in the chair close to him. The archer found himself froze, scared that if he made one other movement Jesse would wake. Slowly Hanzo let his arms rest at his sides. He couldn't help but keep his gaze upon the other starting to remember the reason to why he was in the infirmary. He could faintly remember what happened up to now. Thinking about it more he remembered yelling at Jesse begging for forgiveness. He recalled the edges of his vision blurring and darkening as if the darkness itself was attacking. Then there was a warming voice driving a blade through the foggy images freeing him of being trapped farther inside of his own mind. It all had become so clear, but also just as tiring. "Jesse..." he whispered. "why did you want to help me?" After all that Hanzo had done to him, after refusing such kindness Jesse still managed to one up him by guiding him from his own demons.

Hanzo looked back at Jesse noting vividly how warm it was to be in his arms. It felt reassuring that the evils in the world can be easily defeated with such an intimate gesture. It was hard to swallow that fact and see it for what it was. Hanzo wouldn't be stubborn in uncovering something new about himself. It wouldn't be the most comfortable thing to feel, but to feel such a way about a minuscule action must mean something. If Jesse wanted to try and be friends, then perhaps it would be so harmful in trying. After everything McCree has done and put up with him thus far, it deserved some sort of reward. "I cannot figure you out McCree... but I will understand your purpose sooner or later." 

The Shimada slowly took the covers off him and turned perpendicular to the direction the bed laid. Swinging his legs over the edge, he pushed himself off and gained balance on both feet. Jesse was still asleep through all of this and didn't look to be waking anytime soon. Not a problem for Hanzo. The archer felt rather disgusting in the clothes he wore and desperately wanted to brush his teeth. He was sure the doctor didn't want him occupying up any more space anyways. As he walked by McCree he got a glimpse of the blanket that must have fallen onto the ground. To pick it up or to leave it. A very small dilemma in Hanzo's mind. Deciding to go for the former he walked over and picked up the blanket. The soft fabric was draped over Jesse's chest and upper part of his legs covering most of his arms. Jesse shifted making Hanzo pause where he was. The cowboy's head tilted to the side coming so close to the Shimada's he believed that McCree would surely wake up from the panic emitting off him. However, all that came was his soft breathing. The archer's eyes softened by a fraction as he stared down at the man. Just from his view he could see the facial hair that started thinly near his ear and got thicker toward the chin area. Near the lip area there was also some facial hair. By his bottom lip a patch of facial hair shaped like an upside down triangle connected to the beard he had been growing. 

Hanzo's attention shifted around Jesse's face noticing small battle wounds by his nose, cheek, and ear. The coldness that was usually a characteristic described for Hanzo's eyes had warmed up some. Trailing down a little looked to Jesse's relaxed lips. They looked chapped and rough, but presented themselves in an approachable way. Hanzo even caught the smell of tobacco coming from his breath. Slowly the archer pulled back staring with half lidded eyes. Swallowing thickly, he looked to the side to distract his mind. He noticed that the cowboy's ridiculous hat just so happened to be a great diversion for himself. Walking over towards the accessory, Hanzo crouched down picking up the neglected piece of fabric to place in the center of the medical bed. The archer took a last look at Jesse before having plans of taking a shower and brushing his teeth in his own room.

At the same time Hanzo had waited for the door to open another individual had come from the other side. The two almost collided into one another, but Hanzo managed to detect movement stopping himself from joining in. He watched as the lady wearing a white lab coat looked up at him. Angela stiffened slightly noting just how tall the Shimada is without leaning against her shoulder. "H-Hanzo?" She asked to a near whisper. "What are you doing out of the medical bed? Isn't Jesse...." Once peeking over his shoulder she realized why. 

"I-I was just leaving... I will get out of your hair." He let his eyes look down taking a step to move past her, but her gentle hand had stopped him. Stepping forward the doctor shook her head. 

"That will not be necessary. I would prefer that you stay here, so I can make sure that you're okay." 

Hanzo took a few encouraging steps back looking rather confused, "I-I feel fine. Perhaps you should check to see if you are okay."

"Excuse me?"

"You are Doctor Ziegler people keep telling me about?"

Angela nodded clearing her throat, "yes. I am one of Overwatch's healers. I typically take care of the patients who come in. You being one of them, now if you will--"

The soft nature Hanzo demonstrated earlier converted into his cold hard one. He had no business speaking to those who disliked him. "I prefer to rest in my own bed thank you. Besides, I'm sure the last thing you want to do is aid the one who put Genji in his situation in the first place." He spoke emotionless. The look he gave down at Ziegler sent chills down her spine. Growing a thicker layer, the woman huffed. 

"I will not deny the allegations of my thoughts about you Shimada, but as of recent a new perspective has been brought to my attention." She rose a brow putting a hand on her hip, "It will be difficult adjusting, but know that there are people here that believe you are worth forgiving." She looked to the sleeping agent over by the medical cot. Hanzo followed her eyes widening them when noticing that she was gazing at Jesse. The American that saw himself as a cowboy cared? Angela looked back to Hanzo smiling at him softly seeing the way he looked at Jesse. "You don't have to put up this barrier, Hanzo. It's okay to let us in and in return I will drop mine to welcome you."

There was a lot being said that Hanzo wasn't sure if it was truthful or not. Though did there truly needs to be more proof in order for him to accept words? It wouldn't be a healthy way to live. Nodding cautiously, Hanzo supposed that he needed to try harder if he wanted to make it up for McCree. "Very well. I hope this will be the first steps for our differences." 

"That sounds wonderful." The woman faintly smiled, feeling much less hostile than before. "Let us start a new."

"Agreed... With that being said. How long has McCree been here?"

"Um," Angela looked around then down at her watch. "Since eleven thirty last night. I asked him if he wanted to switch, but he seemed insistent on staying at your side. He blames himself you know."

"Hm?" Hanzo looked confused. Why would Jesse feel obligated to blame himself for something Hanzo knew he started. 

"He thinks he's the reason why you completely shut down yesterday. McCree wanted to make it up to you by the time you woke up. I'm sure he'll yell at me too because I didn't wake him early enough to wait for you. However, I know he needs rest. Which reminds, you too need to rest." 

"I appreciate your kindness and care Dr. Ziegler, but I wish to stretch my legs after what happened last night. It appears McCree and I have unfinished business, and I wish to make up for the trouble I have caused him. I will be back after I have fetched some breakfast. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"U-uh no. I am fine, thank you."

Hanzo bowed thanking Angela for her hard work, then left. The doctor straightened out her medical coat, then proceeded towards her office with a content look to her expression. "Now to get some paperwork done." 


	14. ~{Hard Times Part 14}~

"You don't deserve to live this way. Come with me. I-It may not be much I know, but at least I know you'll be safe."  
   
"Are you implying that I should leave my family behind? That I should leave my problems behind to be with the likes of you? No, that would be selfish."

"I may not know you inside out, but just from the small time we've had with one 'nother. I see the way you look at your superior. I look at you when we're out in the village eating food that sparkle you get in yer smile is more than a bunch of them stars in the sky. Then when you're here... you just look lost. Like you hate being here." 

"How could you possibly know what I want."

"I can feel it." The simple touch of my hand against his heart and I knew it had to be it. His hands are so calloused from the immense training, but I know he can feel the fast drumming beat against my chest. I can feel his. It makes me smile to know that we are in sync. His cheeks are so adorable to look at when they're touched by a pillowy pink hue. 

"I.. can feel it too."

There it is again. The sparkle in his eyes that can light up the night with a room full of fireflies. "Then it's settled. When my boss and I come back to seal the deal I'll make sure to come back for you." 

"Do you promise?" 

"I promise." 

I never came back. I never came back to him. I never kept that promise. 

\--

Something smells like berries - no not berries but something very sweet. Perhaps the right term to use is savory. McCree scrunched his nose squeezing his eyes tighter trying to imagine the odd smells that filled his senses. He relaxed his facial muscles sniffing around some before blinking them open. It felt a bit unnatural to be met by a Shimada sitting on the bed with a tray containing two plates. For a moment Jesse felt like he was dreaming, but he then concluded he wasn't when Hanzo had insulted him.

"It is about time. I have been waiting for you to wake for the past five - no nine minutes. I have been calling your name for the last three, and poking your face at the first two. Somewhere in between there I was holding up the tray to your face hoping that you would smell the food. Seems as if my prediction are off about you." 

The gunslinger gave a soft hum sitting up slowly. He groaned feeling the joints in his back and the muscles in his arms, legs, and neck cramp up. "Good morning to you too." McCree mumbled standing up and stretching out his arms. He yawned, covered his mouth, and then scratched at his beard. 

"Tch-caveman..." 

"Ahh-hmmm what was that?" 

"Nothing. I wanted to discuss the terms of last night and apologize for my.. outbursts. I have found myself treating you unfairly unlike the others and wish to resign from those previous comments. And by asking for that forgiveness... I got you breakfast." Hanzo looked to the side while holding up McCrees plate. There was a slight shyness to the action or was it embarrassment? 

Jesse couldn't help but smirk, then gladly took the plate. "Looks like you ain't the only one who's been practicing their apologies. Mind if I-" 

"Not at all." Hanzo forced himself to say. The Shimada wasn't entirely sure why Americans were insistent on being so personal with things. For example, at this very moment McCree could have chosen to sit down and give Hanzo space while they ate, but instead he chose to have him move the tray from the end of the bed to give McCree room. The cowboy wanted to sit across from Hanzo on the bed instead of letting him have some distance with their interactions. Perhaps it is just a social norm for McCree, but for Hanzo he felt rather violated by the idea.

Jesse could sense the tension in Hanzo still, but knew that he needed to break the Shimada out of his shell at some point. They both had things to settle, and he wanted to settle them on good terms. McCree kicked off his shoes before shifting onto the medical cot. He remained sitting with his legs crossed, then put the plate in front of his lap. Hanzo seemed to reflect the same position only having the tray separating their distance. "I've been treating you a bit unkindly and I too wanna apologize. I'm sorry fer being too pushy if I was. It wasn't the intention. And about last night, I'm glad to be the one to hear it. It's not easy talking about yer past I get it, but I'm more than happy to know you got it all off your chest."

"Hm... It didn't feel good though." 

"It never does. Though with time and a hell of a lot of reflecting, it gets tolerant to handle." McCree then continued, "I'd like to apologize in advanced too how much I've been babysitting you by checking in and always seeming to just be there. Just can't help but think that I've seen you somewhere before. It frustrates me that I can't figure it out, so that's probably why I'm always bothering you."

Hanzo rose a brow, "You were in Japan when you arrived to get me. Perhaps you just thought I look like someone you know." Great McCree isn't just an over idolized American cowboy, but possibly stereotypical as well. 

"N-No no. It ain't like that-oh God how I put this so it don't sound creepy." McCree regretted speaking already. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "it's like in a dream, or.. or maybe in another.. nevermind it sounds stupid." He reached at his plate picking up the strip of bacon and holding it up some. "I digress, I'm sorry for bein' such a weirdo. I promise to keep to myself, an' also help you on your journey to reintroducing the relationship with your brother." 

Hanzo grabbed a piece of bacon himself and started chewing on it when Jesse went on about the promise he had made the first day they met. Hanzo reminded himself that he would have to accept the offer if he planned on progressing through these exchanges of conversation. That and he truly did want to improve his attitude towards Overwatch. The people weren't as terrible as he thought they would be. Overwatch seemed to be on a mission and Hanzo was starting to appreciate their statement. To see such a diverse arrange of individuals who came from different backgrounds showed Hanzo that even though he too came from a shady past, his skill set can be accepted regardless of reputation. "Let us move on from this slight dilemma and improve ourselves for the better. It will take time to adjust, but I will try." The bacon that McCree extended towards him made the archer rather confused. Was it supposed to be some sort of peace offering? Americans are so weird. "Thank ... You?" Hanzo spoke, slowly taking the bacon strip. 

McCree chuckled and shook his head, "Hanzo.. I was gesturing for you to.. I was.. oh boy you got a lot to learn." 

"What do you mean?"

"Heh, heh. Here pick up your piece of bacon." 

"Okay." Hanzo followed along with the odd set of instructions. 

"Now pretend that it's a glass of wine or champagne bottle. Together we'll clink our bacon together as a toast of our agreement." 

"Please do not ever say those words again and I will do it." Hanzo muttered. 

Jesse smiled and chuckled, "Deal." The two did just that and then ate their meal together. Over by her office Angela watched with a smile plastered on her face. She slipped to reach for her phone and called Jack Morrison about a few arrangements that are to be made. 

There certainly was a change in attitude that McCree could see already. Hanzo seemed more relaxed and less tense than before. Sure there are a few kinks here and there, but that can be steam rolled out once they are addressed properly. The cowboy was just finishing up some of his scrambled eggs when Hanzo finally spoke up again.

"Jesse?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I ask you a question?"

Jesse rose a brow swallowing the last of his eggs. "You tellin' me that Hanzo Shimada actually wants to start small talk with me?" 

Hanzo furrowed his brows nodding, "That is the idea.. is that not what you wish to do?" 

Jesse nodded his head sympathetically looking at Hanzo. "Yeah of course. Don't mind it at all. Loosen up darlin', I was just teasin' yer killin' the mood." 

Instead of assuming that Hanzo was actually killing the mood he quickly adapted to learn that what he said is also probably a joke. Once again Hanzo found himself ignoring Jesse's new nickname he had been given. The Shimada knew it would take time to learn Jesse's humorous cues, but if they hung around enough he was sure he would pick up on them. The man spoke in a different accent unfamiliar to the Japanese man. Some of the humor McCree believed he had just went over Hanzo's head most of the time. "Right. Yes. 'Loose up'. Seems easy enough." 

McCree took a slow sip of the orange juice that was on the tray. Wow it was painful watching the older Shimada even try. Swallowing the tart like contents he put down the drink and ran a hand through his messy hair. "So what it is it you wanted to ask again?" 

"Ah. Since I have been here I have met quite a few people that have different abilities and skill sets. I have been observing their characteristics analyzing their qualities to understand their purpose here at Overwatch. I can understand that Mei has such a critical thinking mind, Winston is intelligent, Satya is logical, Jack is the leader, Angela is caring, Lucio is passionate, Baptiste is independent, and Ana is wise. However, I never truly understood your purpose. What brings you to work at Overwatch of all places?" Hanzo sat back against the pillows lifting his plate close to his chest as he started to eat the rest of his meal. This rather intimate body language they showed wasn't as bad as Hanzo thought. Perhaps that's why Americans preferred confrontation. Speaking face to face really alleviated some anxieties of Hanzo's.


	15. ~{Hard Times Part 15}~

In all honesty Jesse was rather shocked to hear such a heavy question. Despite it's simplistic nature, it held a rather weighted collection of atrocious memories that best remained stuck in a void of darkness. To answer such a question would require Jesse to pull back and tie his mentality down sturdy, so he could dive into the abyss regions of his mind to retrieve past events he tended to avoid speaking about. Hanzo was asking for more than he could chew. It begged McCree the question whether or not it would be worth giving out the details. Perhaps overlapping the bad memories would provide a straightforward answer, and given enough information to satisfy Hanzo's curious mind. However, would his words give the same effects as it would if he were to explain it from the beginning? Where would he even begin in this new journey that was about to be exploited to Hanzo. "That there is a mighty loaded question you have." Jesse chuckled nervously. "Wouldn't mind the short version would you?"

"Oh? Well now that you have sparked my curiosity I believe it would be fair to give the details." Hanzo let his coal colored eyes gaze over at Jesse measuring up the nervousness that he must be feeling. Even with eyes such as his, he didn't need his dragons to see how pale Jesse had gotten over a simple question. Perhaps it wouldn't be healthy to push his limits. "I am kidding," Hanzo added. "Perhaps I may lack in the humor department."

McCree smiled, "At least I can see that you're trying." He tried not to let the sound of relief be exposed through his words.

With a nod of acknowledgment Hanzo could see that the cowboy was starting to stall. More than not, it had already given Hanzo a good idea that Jesse carried a rather heavy past too traumatizing to tell, or Jesse was just babbling on again. Honestly, the former was starting to sound more plausible. Though if it were true, what would make Jesse feel so inclined to divert the subject? He already knew about Hanzo's past, so what could Jesse possibly have done to outrank it? "If you aren't comfortable with sharing I will not force you." Deep down the Shimada was still very curious. What was Jesse McCree hiding that hesitation seemed to be the key persona of his answer.

Jesse took a deep inhale adjusting the hat on his head, then exhaled just as slowly. "No. It ain't that. I've faced my demons head on more than you think Shimada. It's just where in the world to start is the hardest part." He leaned forward tapping his chin, "Say how long you plannin' on sitting in this medical bed, because I ain't kiddin' when I say we'll be sittin' here for a while." Those eyes spoke truth. His facial expression held a serious stillness to it.

Hanzo looked back down at his breakfast studying what was left of it. "Let's eat first." He paused thinking about where they could possibly go to just have a talk. The medical cot felt comfortable enough, but Hanzo felt the atmosphere would be more comforting if it were placed outdoors. "And then perhaps after we can go over towards the balcony over by cliff. The ocean view is quite nice and calming."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jesse smiled as if bargaining his trade of the question insinuated such.

The archer brushed off the comments and simply kept eating filling his starving stomach.

\--

One wave caved over the other brushing up against the rocks roughly. A white foamy layer would slip down the side of the rocks before seeping back into the water to repeat the process. A shimmering film, just where the water seemed to fall off the edge of the earth, reflected off the sun's glimmering gaze. Hanzo closed his eyes taking in a deep breath getting a taste of the ocean scent. The salty humidity stuck to his skin, but he didn't mind it too much. The wind seemed to make up for the sticky feeling.

"Feels nice don't it?" Came a deep southern voice from behind. 

"Mm." Is all Hanzo had replied. His content mind just wished to hang onto this feeling for a little bit longer. It felt so nice, so freeing. Since he's been here this is as relaxed as he's felt so far. He felt a shadow close in cooling the right side of his body. The shadow shrunk making Hanzo infer that Jesse had finally sat down to join him.

Looking to his side, McCree could tell how peaceful Hanzo appeared. It was like the Shimada was a whole different person out on the balcony. Besides looking relaxed, there was a calming impression to him as if Hanzo was meant to be near the water. Shifting his gaze away, Jesse also stared towards the water trying to be in the Shimada's shoes and feel what he did. He just didn't understand.

"It is about time you joined." Hanzo commented as he slowly opened his steady eyes. "For a moment I thought you would have abandoned the idea of speaking to me."

There came a sneer, "And miss this view?" Jesse whistled, "Not a chance." He slouched forward some dangling his legs off the edge. With both their stomachs full, it was time to get down to business. At least if Jesse were to expose himself, the outdoors could give him a way of an escape. Reaching out of his back pocket he took out a canister that held four cigars in it. Taking one out he offered another to Hanzo, but seeing the Shimada shake his head he didn't force it on him. "Suit yerself." Next came a click and a flame had appeared dancing as the wind blew by. The rolled up stick of tobacco was gripped between his teeth, his mechanical hand shielded the wind while the other lit the end of his cigar. Taking two puffs, McCree flicked the lighter close and settled back with a satisfied sigh.

There came a gap of silence where it was just nature providing them with a nourishing amount of sounds. Transportation ships floated by in the distance passing by the lighthouse propelling their way through the water. Once again, Hanzo found himself closing his eyes as he sat on his knees. His hands remained flat on his lap giving indication that he could be meditating. Jesse found it to be almost unbelievable. Just yesterday the Shimada was yelling at him before crashing into a panic attack. Then when he wakes up and the man has brought him breakfast. They both already had given their apologies, but it just seemed rushed. The cowboy just hoped they were genuine about this, that it wasn't just something they would forget in the long term.

Taking a puff of his cigar again, a huff of smoke exhaled passed his lips escaping into the air. "Ever think about how if you could change the past, then maybe things would have turned out for the better?" Not giving Hanzo time to answer Jesse proceeded his little story. "I ask myself that question every morning and still can't seem to have a definite answer."

It was Hanzo's turn to glance at Jesse as he spoke. This time the southern man looked straight ahead. The wind blew through his hair just right brushing back the strands away from his face curling some of them behind his ear. If Hanzo didn't know any better he'd say the scene set up too nicely to be realistic. It looked like one of those cliche drama movies. Was it even possible to look this . . . Good?

"I want to believe that maybe I wouldn't have lost my arm. Perhaps I would be able to find out my biological parents. Maybe I could have saved Gabriel." The words still stung to say, but times have changed and so has McCree. "It didn't use to be so bad back then. I was with Blackwatch when I first came into contact with Overwatch--actually that ain't true. It was when I was in a gang known as Deadlock. Ain't the best influential group of people to be friends with, but as a kid who didn't exactly have much, survival is all you know -- even if it meant joining the most deadliest gang in of Deadlock Gorge."

"You were in a gang called Deadlock? Ones who named themselves after a Gorge?" The Shimada rose a brow.

"Never said they were the brightest." McCree smiled glad that Hanzo was able to at least attempt to make the mood a little lighter. "Anyways, as a kid I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Kinda just did whatever I was told and rebelled against those who I thought were the enemies. Come to find . . . One of them enemies ended up capturing me to get some information about the gang. 'o course bein' the most loyal person there is, I confessed everything."

"Tch-very loyal indeed."

"Nah, I'm just playin'. I was so stubborn boss threatened to beat the shit out of me." McCree grinned remembering the event fondly.

Confused once more, Hanzo had to question Jesse. "Boss? Is that a codename for someone?"

"Hm? Oh no. No it's just someone I used to know. Guess you could call it title." Jesse bit on his bottom lip. He couldn't believe he let himself slip so easily. All these years trying to suppress the memory and then accepting Reyes wasn't alive -- the real Reyes at least. He chuckled nervously, "His name was Gabriel Reyes. I was caught during a robbery of one of Overwatch's shipments. Reyes was commander at the time, and he found me sneaking out the back of the truck. He took me into an interrogation room with Morrison."

"Commander Morrison?"

"Mhm,"

"Huh.."

"Like I said. Reyes threatened to beat the shit out me, but I still denied his tactics. I wasn't exactly new to the idea of having my ass kicked, so naturally it didn't really do too much." Jesse scratched at the side of his beard taking another puff of his cigar. He lifted his hand up catching the stick between his pointer and middle finger. "Though what really got me intrigued is when Gabe sent Jack out. He pulled up a chair and sat down just . . . Just staring at me. He knew what I was. The past that troubled me, it was like he could see past the murder in my eyes and still saw the little boy I use to be. Then he spoke to me in words I had never heard anyone else speak to me with: empathy. After that I pledged my loyalty in return for protection and food." Giving it a pause, Jesse took a moment to think of the next events to talk about. Focus, Focus, he thought to himself.

"Soon enough yer scrawny little angsty kid had turned into an older angsty Blackwatch member. It gets a bit dicey, so I'll spare you the details. Needless to say the whole organization was corrupted. People who you thought were your friends would backstab you, minds were manipulated, and things just fell apart." Jesse stared off towards the ocean flinching at the sound of the waves. It sounded like it was getting louder and louder until finally he realized it was coming from inside his chest. He coughed some grasping at his chest. His heart hammered inside making the pulse beat into his ears. "When the explosion happened it looked and felt like the world had ended. Debris flew everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I can still remember smelling the potent fumes of dust nearly choking me out. It stung my lungs so bad I for sure thought that would be the last day I breathed my last breath of air." There came an untimely sigh. "I lost a lot of good people that day." Looking down at his mechanical arm he smirked, chuckling sadly. "Guess you could say it cost me an arm. Literally." He wavered over at Hanzo who didn't seem to be amused about the subject whatsoever. In fact, the Shimada seemed to be distraught at the past events Jesse had to suffer. "Awe, darlin'--ah right." For once in his life he had finally caught on to his nicknaming. "Hanzo, no need to give me that look it's just a --"

"It is not funny to make jokes at. What had happened to you is traumatizing." An undetected bit of irritation was slipped through those words, but what prominently remained seemed to be sadness. "How can you speak about it as if it is nothing serious?" Hanzo truly didn't understand. 

"Guess that's just what makes me and you so different." Jesse tilted his head back slightly sticking his cigar back into his mouth letting it settle between his teeth. "I'm able to see that there is no point in dwelling in the past to let it eat me up. What happened is in no doubt tragic, but what am I gonna do about that? Let a terrorist organization that probably caused that mess to rise? Hell no." He squinted his eyes shaking his head, "I'm going to make sure those fuckers get what's comin' to them. F'course I don't expect to do it within a day that would almost be too easy. With Overwatch recruiting more skilled individuals, eventually Talon won't have enough forces to rein a war against the world. I suppose that's why I'm still here. I don't wanna give Talon the satisfaction of winning over a fight they're about to start. I don't even have to eliminate the whole organization. As long as they can realize that wealth and power ain't going to give them whatever they want, I can die satisfied."

Hanzo couldn't believe what he was hearing. He truly looked dumbfounded gathering information that Jesse McCree, a cowboy dressed man Hanzo perceived to be a waste of space, proved to me more than his looks. It wouldn't be fair to judge Jesse from just a day of knowing him, but of the events that had happened thus far he wasn't making the best impression. However, perhaps--no there is more to Jesse's foundation than Hanzo initially anticipated. Then again, it seemed like everyone settling in at Overwatch held a deep darkened past. Why should he be so surprised?

"Did I scare you speechless?" McCree asked, giving his well known smirk. If Jesse could trademark that specific expression, Hanzo was sure he would. 

"No. I'm just. . .rather taken back that you are wiser than you look." Hanzo then slouched as well looking down where the cement started to crack. A small ant crawled from it scurrying on its legs towards Hanzo before sensing some movement and returning back into the crack for safety. He didn't give the slightest bit of movement, at least not towards Jesse. 

"Thank you?" The cowboy figure rose a brow taking a rather long puff of his cigar once more before exchanging turns between his fingers. 

"Hm. . ." The archer took Jesse's story to be a life lesson, and by doing so he needed to know more. "How long did it take for you to cope with the events that happened from your past?" 

One thing is for certain, Hanzo didn't seem to show any signs of making eye contact any time soon. His mind seemed to be down to earth, but his eyes concentrated on the activity out in the distance. Jesse didn't mind it too much, but it would be nice to see those dark eyes every now and then. In it's own special way he knew the other was yelling out for help. Who would Jesse be not to be in assistance to a team member. "I ain't gonna lie, it took me quite a long time. Though I suppose it just depends on the person. For some their trauma took them a few months, for others a couple of years."

"And where did you fit on the spectrum?"

"The latter. . .Nothin' wrong with it either. I think it was when the commander posted me on a mission somewhere in France did I have my second swing of Death looking me dead in the eyes," his eyes glistened reflecting just like the ocean. "Do you know what Death looks like?" 

"Can't say I do." Hanzo whispered flatly.

"Well he's got these intense red eyes that pierce right into your soul. He has no pulse, no single sign of life in him. You can feel his mere darkness brush against you sending chills down your arms and spine. Without doing much he has a way of just getting into your thoughts knowing the right words to say to make you feel so hopeless. When I escaped him, I realized how much I wanted to live. There's a lot I realized I'd miss, and those who would miss me too." A content smile curled itself onto Jesse's chapped lips, which he licked. "I can't let the past hold me back. Since then, I haven't felt this free in years." 

Freedom: to not feel guilty, to know the feeling happiness without it feeling artificial, not having to be disrupted by debilitating thoughts, living in peace. It almost sounded too good to be true, but if his brother could find it -- if Jesse can find it -- perhaps it wouldn't be selfish of Hanzo to search for it too. Looking to Jesse, Hanzo straightened his back appearing to pose a 'let us begin' posture. "To feel free." Though what kind of vendetta would need to be sated in order to feel said freedom? Jesse McCree, Hanzo thought to himself. I can see clearly why Overwatch needs you as a member by its side. You are the balance the team needs to function. 


	16. ~{Hard Times Part 16}~

 Hanzo didn't want to be the one to think it, but Jesse held a good point. What made him more annoyed is that for years the Shimada had been sulking in his own guilt and it took a ridiculous American cowboy to make him realize it. "I want to see Genji. I think it's time to settle something that should have been dealt with long ago.

Jesse returned an odd look Hanzo wasn't entirely expecting, "As happy as I am to see you progressing, are you sure? Don't mean to sound so discouraging, but last time you went and saw him things didn't turn out too well. Plus with what just happened yesterday, I don't think it's wise to rush things so much." The cowboy tilted his head back gazing at the Shimada for a moment to make sure he was alright. However, it didn't take a genius to see how resentment in those dark brown eyes. Poor thing was still probably in some sort of realm arguing with his self thoughts. McCree has been there many times, and he found the light easy with speaking with Angela and Genji.

"I wasn't prepared then. Besides, I'm not even sure why you are bothering giving me this lecture now. You seemed confident with it previously. What changed?"

"Well first you didn't yell at me," McCree held up his pointer finger counting up each issue that happened within the past two or three days the Shimada has been here at Overwatch, "you didn't have a panic attack, didn't run away, didn't even-"

"Yes, yes I understand. I didn't give you any inclination of my personal problems with my brother. Can we focus on the task at hand? Unless you are not a man of your word, I need your help in coming to terms with my brother." There was a bit of desperation in his words. Hanzo felt like it was enough pressure as is constantly worrying about bumping into his brother again. Jesse's words were the motivation in finally getting this over. As the cowboy had stated himself, it's better to rip off the band-aid, than to let anything build up underneath.

For a moment McCree just remained staring giving a doubtful look, but otherwise nodded in his own style of acknowledgment. His eyes cast upon Hanzo's face just getting a good look at it. Trying to figure something else out on his own. The way Hanzo spoke, it just felt familiar. Kind of warming in a way. It was a bit unexplainable at that specific moment, but when looking and listening to the Shimada it felt like he was in a dream. In some sort of internal intuition there was something about the man.

"McCree?. . ." Hanzo said for the fourth time. The idiot had been staring at him for far too long. Perhaps if it wasn't for the uncomfortable feeling that was taken from it, Hanzo would be flattered. "McCree!" He shouted.

Jumping from the sudden raise in voice, Jesse snapped out of it. "Heh-sorry about that." He looked away scratching at his beard in a nervous way. "What were we talking about again?"

"My proposal for you to help find Genji."

"Right right, ah-oh! Why not ask Athena?"

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

McCree gestured mindlessly shaking his head, "Just peachy." He kicked his legs back and forth letting his heels hit the back of the foundation. "Mind answering my question now?"

Hanzo squinted at the other finding it suspicious for him to be acting strange. "Hmph." He humphed. Finally his threatening gaze had softened when looking back towards the man, "I could ask Athena, but I figured it would be more comfortable if you were there." The words were said so casually that McCree didn't think too much behind those words.

"I make you feel comfortable?" McCree grinned cheekily towards Hanzo.

The archer widened his eyes and stiffened slightly. He snapped his head towards McCree and shouted back unnecessarily, "That is not what I meant!"

Jesse scooted a little closer and scoffed, "Uh huh, then tell me Mr. Shimada what exactly did you mean by it?" He rose a brow adding in a charming smirk, and to top it all off a wink.

If Hanzo could widen his eyes more he would do it in a heartbeat. He felt his face go flush and his heart hammer against his chest. "Ngh-! You are an annoyance!" The archer gave Jesse a punch to the arm making the cowboy laugh aloud. "I will make you suffer for your childish mind!"

No amount of insult or words at this point would do anything to counter Jesse's next move. Whether it would take their little detour of serious conversation to an end, McCree knew he needed to see how far he could push Hanzo in his state. One, it was hella amusing; two, making Hanzo flustered is way too easy. "Oh no~ What are you going to do Mr. Shimada? Punish me~?" The cherry on the whip cream. The final perfect comment to really make Hanzo be the color of one. To be fair Hanzo did look stunned with a mind going more than a mile a minute. A rather heated feeling swamped down south a bit just from how low Jesse rumbled his words. However, the cowboy didn't exactly intend on Hanzo breaking from the verbal stun grenade. "Heh, heh. S-Speechless aren't ya." McCree nervously chuckled. The whole point of his comment was to make Hanzo walk off or show some sort of reaction of maturity. Though he didn't exactly like the way the Shimada was looking or approaching him. "W-What are you doing there Hanzo?"

The Shimada crept closer with the reflection of a blue flame roasting in his eyes. Jesse gulped feeling a bead of sweat running down the side of his temple. He leaned back slowly moving his legs up and pushing off the ground. He flinched when Hanzo followed just as smoothly. "C'mon say something, please? It was just a joke, course you won't punish me. Though if you like that sort of thing I won't judge. Heh-right not helping. Look I can help you find yer brother--stupid joke shouldn't have s-said. . ." Jesse slowly backed up with each step Hanzo took. God those big brown eyes were staring into his soul. What made the look even creepier is when Hanzo chuckled, which turned into a murderous laugh. "Hanzo!" Jesse squealed.

_______

"Explain to me again how you got a busted lip and a black eye?" Dr. Zeigler asked applying a bag of cold peas to the victims right eye. The doctor folded her arms ready to hear a jungle of excuses.

"Um. . ." Glancing to Hanzo was probably Jesse's first mistake in this situation. "Hanzo-" the name mentioning was his second.

"Ahem!"

Jesse straightened his posture clutching the cold package of frozen peas. "Wow is it getting hot in here? Uh-obviously I was walking back from. . .--" Think, think, think "--. . .the rooftop over by the communications tower. Annnnnd from there I tripped over my boots. Hate bein' clumsy. Yup the damn boots made me trip down the stairs and I tried to stop myself but then the--" Needless to say there was a lot of imaginary creativity that came out of this explanation. The whole time Hanzo was staring off into space with his arms crossed looking bored. Angela didn't look amused with the story either. "--my fist you see here. It just so happen to slip in the air and hover towards my face. It all happened in slow motion though."

A deep sigh had come from the angelic woman. She reached back and tightened her ponytail. "I will prescribe you some pain medicine for your eye, but it will just have to heal on its own." She glanced to Hanzo eyeing him for a second before catching his attention, "And Hanzo. . .make sure that you wash the blood off your knuckles the next time you try and let Jesse make up that ridiculous story to divert the blame." She smirked when seeing the embarrassed look on the Shimada's face. Like a kid getting caught for stealing some candy, the Shimada had quickly tried to cover his tracks. Though the damage was already done. Yup, he is Genji's brother alright.

_______

The sun was settling down away from the base coloring the sky in the most warmest of colors in the spectrum. From a fiery red diluting into a warm orange, to a calm yellow dissolving to a mellow dark blue. The third day was almost at an end as Hanzo walked around the halls hoping to come into contact with his brother. 

"You sure you don't wanna just ask Athena? It would make this job much easier." McCree muttered feeling his feet start to complain as well. He yawned while rubbing at his beard.

"Hush, the base isn't even that big in scale. He has to be somewhere around here. Of course the moment I need to find him, it is like searching for a needle in a haystack." 

"Ooo fancy metaphor." 

"Shut up."

The two proceeded down the hall hearing a couple of voices joined at the junction of where the hall ended and extended out to two other sections.: the communal showers and training arena. The two opposing ends made the cowboy and archer come to a complete stop. A group of female recruits glanced at the two before giggling and whispering to one another. The notion didn't go unnoticed, so Jesse mentally rolled his eyes and pull on a charming facade. Who knows, maybe the four had seen Genji pass by at some point. "Howdy there m'ladies, mind if you can help a man like me find someone?" He took off his hat playing the vulnerable card. His hat pressed gently against his chest covering the front of the red serape. His mechanical hand ran through his hair as he played off his innocent charming character. Hanzo watched from where he stood raising a sharp brow. What is this cowboy's intention? Hanzo thought. 

"Of course, what can we help you with handsome--I mean, sir." One of the ladies from the group had spoken up.

Jesse chuckled, "I'm looking for a friend named Genji Shimada. He's about yay-tall and claims to look like a super cool green cyborg ninja dude." 

The group of female's giggled again looking like a blushing mess. Hanzo was sure that his eyes would be ruined if he kept rolling his eyes the way he did. It was embarrassing watching Jesse act like a fool. He never really understood why the gunslinger didn't just simply ask without all of the theatrics. In hindsight the Shimada found it to be entertaining, but of course he would never admit that. The group looked at one another until the smallest of the three had gasped, "Wait actually I think I did see him." 

"Really?"

"I believe he is the only one in this base that fits the description, so yeah. . . I'm certain." The short round woman pointed towards the right where the communal showers were. McCree turned his head to where the lady pointed and tipped his hat in acknowledgment. 

"Thank you very kindly." 

"Of course! Perhaps after you find your friend you can help me in return by finding my bedroom?" The woman looked Jesse dead in the eyes smirking every so slightly. Her friends joined in on the fun nearly cat calling out the cowboy for him to do explicit things to them. Perhaps they didn't say it directly, but Hanzo knew the intent of their words. The archer watched as McCree froze for a second as if to think of a reply. Then as smooth as possible, the cowboy put back on his hat back where it should be, stepped up to the woman, lifted her chin by the tips of his two fingers, and spoke lowly. 

"Sorry sugar, this cowboy don't exactly ride that way." He gave the girl a wink nearly making her melt to her knees despite the reveal. Her friends held her up as soon as Jesse turned with the click of his annoying leather boots. He stopped by Hanzo and dropped the smile quickly, "why are you looking at me like that? C'mon let's get your brother. I'm getting hungry."

The older Shimada watched the whole thing go down. For a moment the cowboy had him fooled making Hanzo believe that he really was going to lean down and kiss the stranger. What he didn't expect was for Jesse to admit his actual sexual preference. He snapped himself out of it when Jesse stopped close to him, "Hm? Nothing. I'm not looking at you weird, I always look like this." What does that even mean!? "Now stop stalling with your irritating theatrics." Hanzo huffed and started towards the way the one woman pointed. He knew Jesse took a moment to follow, because while he was at the entryway to the showers it was then he heard the clink clink clink. 

The door was opened hitting the two with a humid atmosphere as they walked inside. To Hanzo's right he noticed that there were three rows of benches where they were in between two sets of lockers. They were half the size of one whole one, one stacked above the others and lining up a total of ten across if you could both the top and bottom. The same can be said for the left of him. There was a thud around one of the lockers before a soft Japanese curse was heard. Hanzo perked up his head and felt his heart quicken. His feet froze, heart drumming against his chest, the walls looked to be closing in on him constricting the--

"Shimada?" Jesse whispered.

Hanzo swallowed thickly finding that the walls were starting to be normal again, his heart wasn't racing, and his feet weren't numb anymore. "I am fine." Holding his head high, the Shimada proceeded to walk forward with Jesse right behind him. Making his way around one of the wall of lockers, the soft swears were heard again. Hanzo stopped in the middle of the pathway looking right over at his brother. He dragged his eyes over towards his standing brother staring. His body wasn't his, none of it. His arms weren't his arms, Genji's legs weren't his, neither is his torso. It is all artificial, but when looking into those eyes - disregarding the panicked look - is the blood brother Shimada. "Genji." 


	17. ~{Hard Times Part 17}~

Genji cringed back slowly and nervously looking around. He lowered his head trying not to make eye contact. His hands fumbled to grab his towel, rushed to close the locker, and stepped back but the shirt he was looking floor ended up being on the floor. His foot miscalculated the step causing him to slip on the piece of clothing. His bottom hit the bench first, but then his arms swung back making his weight shift back more tipping him off balance. While all this went down Hanzo flinched and moved forward. 

"Genji are you okay!?" Hanzo's hand hovered over his brother unsure of what to grab. It didn't feel very right. He watched as Genji shook his head while pushing his brothers hand back, "I'm fine Hanzo! Honest, I'll be alright." 

Genji scooted back against the lockers making them go BANG when hitting his head against them. He grunted rubbing the back of his head, then flinched back when Hanzo held out a hand for him to take. "T-That is not necessary brother. I can't help myself, you shouldn't be here-" Genji's eyes shot to the side of his shoulder feeling a rather firm pressure against it. He followed the hand to a tattooed arm and a rather conflicted look in Hanzo's eyes. To Genji he could see the fear behind those irises', but he also spot concern. 

"Let me do this Genji.. please?" He said softly. There was a moment where they both stared at each other. Submitting to the idea, the younger Shimada took his brothers hand and pulled when Hanzo helped him up. 

"Are you okay?." Hanzo said worryingly. He swallowed down the lump in his throat. His head felt like it was getting light headed, and he felt as if his knees would buckle at any point. Hanzo wanted to act casual about it all to prove he could handle his brothers presence. 

McCree stayed behind for a moment letting the two work out their own thing. He carefully watched Hanzo from behind starting at his arm - which he noted to be shaking. Jesse knew how he got himself into being Hanzo's little assistant dog sniffing out signals of a potential episode. There were three things he mainly looked for when it came to Hanzo having another panic attack. While Hanzo was sleeping in that medical bed, Angela managed to fill him in on some things to be aware about. She had seen quite a bit in her experience to identiy a few common symptoms that are typically seen: shallow breathing, pale skin, and shakiness. Right now Hanzo was just showing one of the symptoms, so Jesse wouldn't ruin their moment by pulling it up. Perhaps the archer himself will be able to dig himself out of this hole. 

The younger Shimada nodded awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "Yes I am fine. Angela tells me I am quite hard headed. A-Are you okay? What are you doing here?" 

Hanzo sighed trying to find the right words to explain himself without sounding like a baby, "I wanted to apologize for my actions when I saw you. I didn't meant to yell... I didn't mean-mean to yell at you." His eyes glanced down to his hands, picking at the skin of his fingers. 

Genji's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He then relaxed his shoulders and smiled softly moving his cybernetic hand to wrap around his brothers wrist, "It is a natural response for you brother. Do not punish yourself for it. Let's talk properly. Let Jesse help guide you over to the cafeteria to get some food, you look pale. When I finish here I will meet you over there soon." 

The offer sounded nice, and would give Hanzo time to calm down from his mini heart attack. "Hm, very well. Do not be too long. The longer I wait the more I will most likely over think." 

Genji gave a giggle that made Hanzo smile some. His eyes ran over his brothers smile capturing it in his thoughts. The small scar tissue above his lip gave him a distant memory unrelated to the incident. It was an injury the younger Shimada got when trying to climb up the kitchen counter when he was younger to steal some coconut cookies on one of the shelves. Idiot. "I will keep that in mind, Hanzo." Genji glanced towards Jesse giving him a smirk and a wink. "Your escort looks ready to take you towards the cafeteria." 

Jesse knew that look, that 'watch-yourself' look he gave the cowboy. It reminded him of the same look Angela tended to give Genji when he overextended himself. McCree rolled his warm brown eyes sighing, "Can we get a move on. I'm getting a bit hungry here. Love myself a family reunion, but the cliché moments are starting to starve me of food!" Jesse emphasized by leaning forward at the two slightly. 

Hanzo looked over his shoulder slightly scowling at the southerner, then looked back at his brother less tense than initially. "I will see you soon before McCree starts getting into one of his 'mood' swings." 

The two bowed to one another giving each other one last look, then Hanzo turned around taking Jesse's arm and dragging him out of the locker room. Genji waited until they were out of sight before giggling and shaking his head. He relaxed his shoulders now realizing they were tense, and rested his head back against the lockers. "Oh, brother. . .if only you could see how much you have changed." He whispered to himself. Some shuffling then came from Genji's right. A certain healer trying not to be the one ruining Genji's small moment to himself, but the cyborg couldn't help to look and see who it was. 

Lucio was awkwardly humming a tune to himself as he felt Genji's eyes on him. His eyes dragged along the lockers meeting the man's gaze. Curse my eye contact, Lucio thought to himself. "Hey man, how are you feeling? I see your brothers doing better." 

Genji pushed himself off the lockers and went to gather his things. "Yes, in fact I believe that he is getting rather comfortable with McCree." 

"Eastwood?" It didn't surprise Lucio too much considering the guy is a hunk to the public in most aspects. "Damn, that man can swoon anyone.. even a Shimada." Lucio tossed his towel over his shoulder sighing in content at the cool feeling. 

Genji paused for a moment, letting the words sink in a little too much. Lucio is right, McCree can swoon anyone to his feet, but the cowboy has matured as the years caught up with him. He knew his morals and kept them straight - Genji better hope he did. "Jesse does tend to flirt a lot doesn't he." 

"Tch-have you seen him with Hana when she first arrived?" Lucio turned and got into a standoff stance, "Hello m'lady. Names Jesse McCree. What's a little filly like you doing in a place like this?" It was good that he stuck with music as his talent because his impersonations were downright insulting at this point, but it did make Genji laugh.

"I don't know if I would consider that flirting, but I will agree he has tendencies to flirt and not know it. I just hope Hanzo doesn't take it personally." 

"Wait-you think your brother... An assassin... And then a cowboy... You think they may have a thing?" 

"No." Genji said as a matter of fact. He picked up his water bottle from the floor and shirt. "Hanzo will not be so easily tamed by someone like McCree, but watching my brother confront me a day in a half after what happened is a large step even for him. He couldn't have done it without some.. persuasion." 

Lucio smirked finding it amusing how much his friend was analyzing the issue. "Aren't you going to see them anyway - not that I was listening in to the conversation for anything. Ask him if he's happy being here. Talk to him, dude. Maybe your bro is turning a new leaf. He seemed pretty comfortable talking to me and Baptiste." 

Genji hummed in acknowledgement. Would it be wrong for him to think Jesse had something to do with it. He will give his brother the benefit of the doubt and believe that he was pushing himself to be a different person, but with Jesse it worried him that perhaps Hanzo would be a bit too naive of his niceness and get hurt. The Shimada pulled his mouth to a slant, "I should get going before my brother explodes of impatience. Will I see you again tonight for some close combat?" 

Lucio stiffened some, "Heh, actually funny you mention that. Totally forgot you know? As much as I love getting bruises and feeling the days build up anger you wait to unleash on me, I think I'm good for the night. Besides Hana and I are going to the movies." He glanced to his locker and closed it getting ready to leave. "I'll see you later ninja man." 

As he left Genji nodded figuring maybe he could convince McCree to do it with him. "See you later. Tell Hana I said hi." The Shimada uses his hip to close the locker, used his synthetic arms to pull the shirt on, and then walked out a few minutes later ready to finally speak with his brother. 

\--

"Wonder if this is a terrible idea and it all falls apart?" Hanzo held a glimmer of worry - okay more than just a glimmer. He is worried about ruining the moment with his brother. 

Jesse looked up from the holographic device in hand and nodded humming. "Mhm.. that would be tragic." Then went back to looking at the piece of tech. 

"What should I do Jesse?. . .I am overthinking again aren't I?" Hanzo glanced up from the table and furrowed his brows. He felt a little better opening up to the cowboy ever since McCree revealed his little story. It isn't because of pity. It's genuine how Hanzo wanted to try and work on his communication.

The cowboys eyes still remained looking towards the technological device, grinning before chuckling softly. It took him a moment to respond, "Mhm yeah." 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes suspiciously before drawing them towards the device Jesse clearly had become so invested in. "Are you even listening to me?" 

Without taking away his eyes from the blue screen Jesse nodded once more appearing rather disinterested, "Yeah. Mhm. Good idea, Han." He lifted his mechanical arm having the cup of soda come closer to his mouth before taking a sip. He sighed in content and kept scrolling at his feed. 

Hanzo huffed annoyed, "Then you wouldn't mind if I take your 'precious' hat and toss it into the sea." The archer taunted his brow, raising it as if to threaten the other. 

McCree nodded again, "Yeah, sure whatever--" he paused and then looked to Hanzo. "Wait what?" 

"Ha! I knew you were not listening." He pointed a blaming finger at Jesse catching him red handed in his act. Jesse put both hands up while looking down at the screen. Hanzo growled lowly slapping his hand on the surface of the tech device. 

McCree grunted, "Oh come on Hanzo, you can't tell me that this little pupper ain't the cutest thing in this world." Jesse slapped Hanzo hand off his device and lifted it showing the unamused archer a YouTube video of a puppy doing it's hardest to try and roll over. McCree flipped the screen around to look at it again. He held the cup close again and giggled before taking another sip. 

Hanzo stared in disbelief, "I cannot believe a mercenary of the Overwatch such as yourself is so easily amused by.... Puppies." 

Jesse glanced up and gave a wink, then returned his attention to the video. Hanzo widened his eyes and so badly wanted to slap the grin off Jesse's face, but held himself back from doing so. The last thing he wanted to do was fight when they were on a good streak so far. Deciding to detach himself from Jesse, his mind stirred elsewhere for now. 

It didn't take too much longer for Genji to arrive and properly give a greeting to his brother. The ninja sat down across from his brother providing a smile on his scarred face. "McCree watching animal compilations again?" 

The Shimada shifted in his seat trying to find a comfortable position before stilling. He looked down at his bowl of steaming rise, "Yes." He picked up his chopsticks holding them between his fingers before using them to pick up some of the rise. 

"Heh," Genji picked up his chopsticks and took some food onto it and ate. "mohmm..." He swallowed, "He is weak for those videos of farm animals acting like domesticated dogs." 

Hanzo gave a look saying 'should I be surprised' then swallowed the rice in his mouth too. "Besides the apology I owe you, I want to try and make this right. The bond we use to hold so strongly of one another. I want to fix what has been torn." He shoved some of the rice into his mouth and chewed letting Genji have a chance to speak. 

"Do not take it personally when I say this, but I am surprised you are willing to do this so soon. I spoke with Zenyatta yesterday about a few things, and he told me you might be suffering from your own inner demons." They carried on the conversation as if Jesse wasn't even there. However, he listened to the two on the side lines. 

"It is true... I have unfinished business, but this is something I cannot let go so easily. I-It.. It feels like.." Hanzo looked around as if the right words would be given to him somewhere on the table or by the line of agents getting food. "It feels-"

"Suffocating?" 

"Yes. . ." 

Genji nodded expectantly. It was his turn to take a bite of his food. He chewed some of the rice with beef, then swallowed. It didn't taste the same as it use to, but it was good enough. "Do not punish yourself for what happened in the past, Hanzo. It brings me enough happiness to see that you are willing to give Overwatch a try. That should be enough to be considered redemption." 

"Then why doesn't it feel like enough?" Hanzo leaned his head against the palm of his hand. "I don't know how to get rid of the nightmares, anxiety, o-or the panic of reverting to that same mentality again." 

Genji leaned to the side some trying to catch his brothers gaze. His eyes looked sympathetic. A hand placed on his brothers, trying to get his attention. When it worked, Genji searched for a way to make Hanzo feel a little better. "Does a fish ever swim backwards? Does a sparrow ever fly in reverse?" 

Hanzo rose a brows unsure of where his brother was taking this. "Of course not. . . It is against its nature to." 

"Would it make sense if I forced it to swim or fly backwards?" 

"No. . .Where are you going with this?" Hanzo leaned forward and began to eat again intrigued by his brothers words. Jesse even glanced over to see where the Shimada was taking this. 

"Don't go against your nature and suppress your feelings. It's natural to feel sad, to feel scared, or even fearful." Genji didn't once take his eyes off his brother, "I know how it feels to suppress your emotions. It does nothing but build up overtime and weigh you down until the pressure gets too much." Jesse glanced away now furrowing his brows. He knew exactly what Genji was talking about. 

"I don't want that to happen to you. It's why I would like for you to get rid of the past. It is nothing but a distant memory now. Your new path is here at Overwatch; a new start to the pain that burdens your soul. We can fight side by side again like when we were boys." There still seemed to be some sort of childlike delusion Genji wished to fulfill again. However, Hanzo didn't want to be the one to point it out. Not when Genji seemed to be so excited in having his older brother be by his side after so many years. 

"A new start?" Hanzo asked thoughtfully. 

"Mhm," Genji hummed as he smirked with cheeks filled with rice. He swallowed what was in his mouth, "If you wish to redeem yourself. This is both of our chances to correct the wrong we were born into." 

The older Shimada wasn't too sure about the idea. Would it be wise in being on the same team as his brother. Wouldn't it be just as dangerous because of the distractions they would most likely encounter? Then again, Hanzo and Genji aren't sixteen anymore - discipline has made them both aware of the dangers distractions can create. Hanzo looked to his brother noticing he seemed to be waiting for a reply. "Hm. For some reason I do not think it is that easy, but I will look to the future and let it guide me on this new path of mine." Funny how things tend to align. 

"I am happy to hear. Perhaps you can join the team for a mission debriefing tomorrow morning? We will be going over some logistics for next week." 

Jesse turned his attention towards the two engaging into their conversation. "Whoa there Genji, let's slow things down now." 

Hanzo grunted and scoffed, "Tch-I am fine McCree. I can handle my--ngh..." He sighed rephrasing his words, "Thank you, McCree for your concern, but I could use a breather outside of the base. The faster I get out on the field, the better I will feel." In other words it will be a great distraction to staying cooped up in the base. Hanzo figured if he could go on a mission, then he could get a feel of how things worked and decide whether or not the work ethics are his style. 

McCree relaxed back and crossed one leg over the other. "Suit yerself. If you wanna start missions then you better get that paperwork into Morrison. You also are gonna have to do solo training, group training, fill out mission statements, and--" 

"Hush McCree you are overwhelming him unnecessarily. Don't worry brother, I will talk with Morrison about getting you on the field. You will not regret it. Helping others is different than what is done on the Shimada Clan. . .People actually appreciate your efforts." The you get Shimada spoke with a cheeky grin. There was a brighter personality to his words the more comfortable the two of them got. Genji seemed to open up more, talking about his experience at Overwatch. He shared small flaws in each of the members by explaining embarrassing moments - especially McCree. It was amusing watching Jesse turn red in frustration while trying to defend some of the things that he has done. There was a new shift in the air, one that smelled of a positive change. 


	18. ~{Hard Times Part 18}~

The week went by in steps with Hanzo completing a task day by day. When Monday rolled around he turned in his paperwork in Morrison in a timely manner; Tuesday consisted of retrieving his weapon from Winston, testing it out, resizing, and then improvements; Wednesday and Thursday were solo training days involving different situations and evaluations; Friday stepped up the challenge by expanding the training sessions. Instead of having just each and individual member responsibly completing their training for the week, the Commander had them do their routine team communication exercise. It would be Hanzo's first, but as his brother explained it wasn't really anything to be nervous about.

The exercise started from the day and drew out into the late afternoon. Two groups of six were stuck on either attack or defense for the first half of the day, then would switch sides the next half. Given a specific amount of time, the attacking side is to obtain the enemy flag and bring it back to their base before time runs out. In contrast, defense is to communicate with their team in preventing the opposing team from capturing their flag. It sounded simple enough to Hanzo, but communication seemed to be his weakness starting out. Being so use to the chronic push of survival - running, hiding, sticking to the shadows - becoming a lone wolf is something he had adapted to growing up in a strict lifestyle. Facing the harsh realities have scarred Hanzo's brain to mature faster than the average child in a less disciplined stricken home. To face inhumane punishments, commit unjust actions, and expect to exceed high expectations shaped the older Shimada into being an emotionless robot. Though tactical and very skillful with a bow, a major component he lacked came communication. What is to be expected of an heir set to lead a family empire? Leadership. What is to be expected of an agent of Overwatch? Hanzo is still trying to figure that out.

The teams were settled among the first section of agents. Not everyone would be able to participate because of the large population of agents, but they would get their turn soon enough. Scheduled for the day were Hanzo, Genji, Tracer, Hana, Orisa, Baptiste, Mei, McCree, Zenyatta, Brigitte, Torbjörn, and Symmetra. They were all gathered inside of the training arena for the simulation. The room is huge to say the least, decorated with white panels that extended towards the ceiling creating a dome like structure. They were only slightly reflective, but they illuminated the space to look larger than it actually was. Each member wore a special body suit that held carbon fiber sensors that would react to the simulated weapons they were given. To put it in perspective, if a member were to aim their simulated weapon and shoot an opposing team member the enemy would feel a charge against their skin. The small shock is simply there to encourage not to get shot in the first place. Remarkably their weapons resembled the same designs as their natural choice of defense to the very detail. In a way it made Hanzo think about Symmetra and her ability to wield hard light at the end of her fingertips. The only difference between the simulation weaponry and Satya's hard light is the manipulation. All agents stood at the fore front facing Jack, Ana and Reinhardt. In a line they stood waiting for their further instructions. Depending upon the skill, communication, and execution, the three commanding officers of Overwatch will determine who will best suit the mission next week.

"In Team A, I want Hanzo, Genji, Baptiste, Hana, Brigitte, and Symmetra." Ana looked up from her tablet watching as the said agents starting moving towards their called group. She then looked back down calling out the second team, "On Team B will be Tracer, Orisa, Mei, McCree, Zenyatta, and Torbjörn." Repeating the same actions, she watched as the teams form together.

"The goal of the simulation for Team A will be to grab the enemy flag and return it to their base in thirty minutes or less. Team B, your job is to keep the flag protected until time runs out. Results of your performance will be announced by the end of the day." Commander Morrison informed with hands clasped behind his back. A once golden commander in his younger dragged through hell after the incident still stood with the same posture of an exceptional leader.

"Everyone," the older woman spoke grabbing the attention of the agents once again, "get to your stations and the simulation will start at Athena's countdown. Good luck agents." Ana always held such a soft spoken voice. She is a woman of confidence and one that didn't take bullshit for an answer. Call her grandma of the year if you must, she means real business.

Collectively, the teams went their separate ways heading towards the opposite ends of the arena. Morrison and Amari had walked outside of the arena heading to the spectator room. Inside, there was a large blue screen displaying different sections of the arena. It allowed the two commanding officers to view the teams at different angles. The control panel in front of Jack and Ana held different buttons and toggles to manipulate the course, as well as select different angels to focus on. There was even an intercom button on each side of the panel for announcements if needed. 

Ana was the first to start up the system watching as images of the teams pop up. Jack then leaned forward into the microphone while pressing down on the button, "Agents, get ready. The simulation will start in thirty seconds. Prepare for infrastructure, vision change, and vantage points. Today we will be in night time Nepal." On cue, Ana hit a blue button to her left watching as the white panels shift their plain color to something more complex. Each little cell changed their look painting the scene of Nepal. The floors in the middle moved slightly, or so that's what it looked like. Hanzo widened his eyes as the simple training room transformed into an actual place. It looked so lifelike and real, yet everything wasn't solidified. A deep hum made Hanzo looked down. He widened his eyes as the nano-tech suit lit up a bright scarlet red on certain parts of the outfit. Likewise, Team B was experiencing the same situation except their color glowed a soft light blue. 

"Mission begins in ten seconds." Athena warned.

Team Alpha huddled together as Athena started the countdown. They came up with a plan and a back up to it. Similarly, Team Bronco discussed a defensive and offensive attack. McCree, Tracer, and Mei will flank while the others stay back and protect the flag. 

"Five. . ."

Hanzo will find a good vantage point to camp until he is able to get a position on where most of the 'enemy' team is. Baptiste will stick with the older Shimada in case the opposing team got the same idea. 

"Four. . ."

Orisa, Zenyatta, and Torbjörn got into their stationary positions. The larger omnic put up her shield as soon as the engineer placed down his turret. 

"Three. . ."

Hanzo reached behind his back letting a neon red flowing quiver manifest with arrows. Baptiste smirked and flipped down his small eye visor watching as it manifested like a bunch of pixels mashing together to create an object. 

"Two. . ."

Genji flicked his wrist letting three red shurikens fall into the slots between his fingers. Symmetra remained by his side getting ready to form a teleporter when told to. Brigitte and Hana stepped forth loosening their muscles ready for the challenge. 

"One."

\--

[D E F E A T]

"Good work agents, head back to your spawn for the end of the simulation. Ana and I will contact you all the results early tomorrow morning. Rest up team." Morrison clicked off the intercom and glanced to Ana before nodding. They both headed out towards his office to discuss further matters about the mission there. 

The defending team's suits started flashing in a epileptic inducing way. "Arg-nice going! Where were you when we needed the extra pair of hands?!" To say the least, Torbjörn wasn't too happy about the loss. They were so close to winning, but a certain someone wasn't there when needed most. The team gathered back to their spawn as the simulation started to come to an end. 

Jesse looked down in guilt and shame, "Look I was busy." He huffed.

"More like distracted." The Swedish man grumbled. 

McCree gave the grumpy old man a side glance not sure of how to rebuttal that comment. The two grunted when Mei came up from behind to cheer them up. "Don't worry, we will always have next time. You tried your best McCree, I am sure you had a reason to be delayed at your post." 

"Y-yeah sure did, darlin'." His eyes diverted away focusing elsewhere. He pulled his mouth a slant and pursed his lips thinking back to what happened. 

On the opposing side of the arena Team Alpha laughed together in their small victory. Genji clasped his hand on Hanzo's shoulder as they walked back to the spawn area, "Haha, nice job for gaining the upper hand during the last few minutes. For a second I thought our victory was not meant to be." 

Hanzo looked towards his brother and smiled slightly, "I suppose I did, didn't I." He looked the way they walked, a wicked smirk curled upon his face as he recalled the events that had unraveled. 

He had stayed behind as his team pushed forward. While sneaking around the side, McCree managed to catch him off guard and flash bang him. The archers vision had become enveloped by white before he felt a force shove him to the ground. "Ha! Knew I'd find ya' slinking in the shadows. Think you can be sneaky don'tcha." Jesse aimed his simulated gun right at Hanzo's chest. Before any other words could be exchanged, Hanzo recovered quickly and kicked Jesse legs from under him. "You talk to much." It was true. If McCree didn't spend 95% of his time trying to hold a conversation, he might be able see these things coming to him. With a grunt, the cowboy landed on his back roughly. Jesse quickly turned to his side reaching for his gun, but Hanzo kicked it away before immobilizing him. "Yield." Hanzo had said sternly applying more pressure to his foot. Jesse winced feeling his chest being weighed down. "Don't think so, sugar." His voice sounded strained, but somehow he managed to get himself free. Once again the ground seemed to find a place for the Shimada. With his back against the cool concrete his eyes glared up at Jesse - who disarmed him without hesitation. "Ain't so fun being on the receiving end is it?" Perhaps there was suppose to be a verbal reward for his actions, but Hanzo wasn't a fool. The two were making eye contact the whole time until the Shimada found it uncomfortable. His body relaxed under McCree's as if to accept his fate. "Just get it it over with. Do not waste my time." A hint of sorrow painting through his Japanese accent. Through his peripheral vision, Hanzo could see the glowing blue appearing closer towards the suit. There was a mental preparation involved in hopes of limiting the slight shock he was about to experience. However, it never came. The glow retracted back in remorse holstering in place by the side of Jesse's pants leg. Their eyes met once again for a split second before Hanzo ruined this man's whole reputation. A pity move from the gunslinger? What a pity. By moving his feet outside of Jesse's legs and thrusting his hips up, it caused Jesse to lean forward. Out of instinct his hands moved on either side of Hanzo's head to support his weight from falling on top of the Shimada. To the archers advantage, shifted his weight into McCree making him fall to the side unbalanced. Upon trading positions, Hanzo grabbed his bow, reached behind him, took an arrow and slid it into place. The glowing red from his suit reflected slightly in those cold dark eyes. For a moment Jesse was convinced the arrow would signal off the electrical shocks, but when the Shimada turned his hips those signature words slipped out all at once, "Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!" It was a sight to be seen, and Jesse got a front row seat. The cowboy's eyes widened fascinated as the tattoo illuminated from underneath the fabric of Hanzo's arm. Wisps of blue violently surrounded the arm until the arrow was shot towards the direction of the flag. The weight upon his hips were gone and replaced with nothing but air. He snapped out of it as he noticed the the raven haired man running towards his team's flag. "Wait a minute. . .Shit!" McCree turned to his side pushing himself off the ground running towards his team, but it was far too late. 

The training arena was back to normal. The bright white panels cleared the room as if nothing happened. The lights differentiating the teams dulled until the colors were no more than a shade of black. The females headed over towards the locker rooms to change out of their suits and shower. Likewise, the males went to their own locker room as well to do the same if they wished to. 

"Brother?" 

"Mhm." 

"Perhaps you will join my master and I for a late lunch after we get cleaned up? However, if you are busy with other plans that it is understandable." 

Hanzo shook his head, "No I don't have anything planned. I would love to join." He spoke calmly. The younger Shimada smiled, then took off his mask setting it aside. Sweat dampened his hair, some beads of sweat already was escaping down the side of Genji's temple. 

"Ah! I am happy to hear, Anjia. I shall see you after." He chirped, then moved over towards the sinks. Since his body tended to be made of a highly engineered piece of metal, he didn't have to take shower. Only the exposed parts of his body needed to be cleansed - being hair, face, neck, and teeth. 

Hanzo turned towards his locker unzipping the suit from the side, then stripping it down exposing his top half before moving the fabric down lower past his hips and down to his ankles. He stepped out of the carbon fiber suit putting it to its rightful spot before heading towards the showers. The first impressions of the day's simulation training went rather well. It was different to experience a new setting than what he was used to. The first ten minutes of the training happened all with trial and error. Once used to the surroundings, communicating did get easier. However, the style still felt strange. To be conscious of five more bodies out on the field felt like a huge responsibility. Through time, Hanzo expected to master the technique just as everyone else. For now, he will await until that time comes. 


	19. ~{Hard Times Part 19}~

Hanzo wouldn't admit to himself being the type to feel anxious of anything when it came to tests and performance. He believed himself to be good at his job and do well with his skill set, including the new skill sets that he's been developing. However, the results to team communicating exercise would determine if he would be able to participate in the upcoming mission or not. He picked at the skin in the corner of is thumb thinking deeply about his actions in the training arena. There wouldn't be any reason for him not to be chosen, unless of course his certain skill set isn't fit for operation.

"Hanzo!"

"Ngh-!" Hanzo jumped startled immediately looking over to his brother, who was by his side. The two were walking down the dormitory hall after their delicious meal together.

"How many times do I have to tell you the results will not influence you as a skilled archer. I don't want you stressing over something as frivolous as a team building exercise. The commander only makes it sound like it's something dire to pass, but in hindsight he is only looking for agents that will do best in the environment of the mission. It isn't scored based off of your performance - not all of it, but my point is the exercise is more or less scoring you on safety." Genji stopped mid walk to grab his brothers shoulders forcing him to face him. His brother hasn't stopped talking or worrying about the exercise since they went by the cafeteria to grab a late lunch. Even then, during their meal the Shimada seemed bummed out. The cyborg narrowed his hazel eyes looking at Hanzo with serious gaze, "promise me that you will not worry." 

"I promise."

"Look at me when you say it."

"I. . .I promise," Hanzo flicked his eyes to the younger Shimada, made a face, then looked away.

"You are thinking about it aren't you-"

"Yes."

"Brother! You are insufferable." Genji let go of his brothers shoulders facepalming his forehead. He dragged his hand over his face pursing his lips when looking to his older sibling. There really wasn't anything he could do to change that aspect of Hanzo, and as Zenyatta as told him multiple times, it takes time to smooth a rigid rock in a creek. Taking a slow inhale, Genji nodded flattening his lips, "Come on, let's get to your room." He pressed his hand against his brothers back coaxing him to walk forward. Hanzo pulled his mouth to a slant as they closed in on the area. He could spot the thumb pad, as well as the small plaque above the door that said 'Hanzo Shimada'. The two brothers stopped by the front of the door facing one another most likely to have a small chat before parting. "Mm," Genji hummed, "thank for joining me in our meal, as well as dealing with McCree's cranky self."

The two giggled thinking back on how bummed the defending team looked. "He isn't the one to take losing so easily does he?"

"Not at all. One time he and Hana were playing some Fighter's Z and McCree started to get so frustrated with the controls he threw the controller at the TV."

"No." Hanzo's hand hovered over his mouth in shock, eyes widened partially.

"Mhm, broke the flat screen and Hana screamed."

It didn't sound like McCree. The calm loose individual getting frustrated over some simple game. Hanzo wasn't sure if he was just being arrogant or if he was missing something more, but games seemed to be of a different world to him. He didn't understand why people got so worked up with them. "Are you sure that is McCree who did that? He doesn't seem like the type to get angry often unless provoked."

Genji shrugged looking to the side, "Everybody has their flaws Hanzo. Jesse's just tends to be rated E fighting games that requires muscle memory and combos. Don't get me started on Angela."

The two laughed healthily getting in a good stomach turner until their laughs faded into giggles diminishing from there. A silence broke between the two for a moment. Both of them looked away to the side filling in their own thoughts to force away the gap of air between them. It was the green haired one who took up the challenge to look at his brother, but it was a difference glance from earlier. It was one off concern, perhaps curiosity if looked at in a different angle. "Hanzo?"

The older Shimada tied up his hair in the yellow ribbon he's carried with him for so long now, "Hm?'

"I have noticed something as of late and I am curious--" Should he bring up the subject about Jesse? Would it be too soon or too direct for his brother to answer. They were just starting to really get use to each other's company. He'd hate to enact something that would push his brother away again. "--Have you been finding your stay here at Overwatch comfortable? I know I keep burdening you with this question, but I-I feel as if one day when I wake up you will have your bags packed and leave." It wasn't time. Not yet. He'd give his bigger brother a bit more time to find his path before implying anything that might not even exist among the two. After all, it's only been two in a half weeks since his arrival.

"You are not burdening me, I understand your concerns." He furrowed his brows at the idea, "My thoughts about Overwatch have changed slightly since I first arrived. Getting to know a little more about the agents, it doesn't feel as foreign than in the beginning. I am sure that there is much more that I will have to learn, but for now I keep telling myself not to rush and slow down for once. I tend to miss the best parts of life without even realizing it."

It was so impressive how ironically fast Hanzo has been adapting into the facility. Genji felt so proud to be apart of it, "Tch-are those your words or my masters? You are starting to sound like him."

Hanzo couldn't have given the most guilty stricken look, "I am hurt that you think so lowly of me to copy the words of a omnic monk. . .but to answer your question, yes." He chuckled slightly when his brother gave him a playful nudge.

"Alright, I believe that is my cue to leave you be. I will see you tomorrow morning Anija. Have a good rest."

As Hanzo scanned his thumb he nodded at his brothers words, "Likewise, Otōto." He appreciated his brothers optimism, but Hanzo was keeping his expectations low. The two parted with Hanzo going inside of his room and Genji moving to his own. They weren't too far from one another, but they were a few doors apart. It's fair enough to say that the exercise that lasted throughout most of the day totally took Hanzo to a new level of ache and fatigue. The first half of the team building exercise was just a practice. It didn't occur that the second half would be just as hard. A new environment was made making it harder for Hanzo to climb onto any platform. It may not have been the exercise portion of it, but communicating with his teammates and keeping tabs on all of them really mentally tired him. By the time he finished performing his nightly routine of taking a shower, putting on a new clean pair of boxers, and crawling into bed to flip onto his side, his energy felt depleted. He believed the shower played a big part of that fatigue. Perhaps it was the soft cushioned pillows, but Hanzo felt inclined to drift off to sleep. His eyes felt so heavy with every passing minute. It wasn't until later did the sweet song of sleep seduce him to slumber.

\-----

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Incoming mission alert. Agent Shimada, you are requested in meeting room three to go over a mission briefing with commander Morrison."

The voice sounded muffled at first. As if it were a distant memory or dream that decided to spring to life in his mind. Hanzo squeezed his eye lids at the annoying sound before his body and mind started to actually wake. "Hm..." He groaned out, turning onto his back and stretching out his arms and legs. A loud pop sounded beneath the Shimada's skin sounding rather disgusting if it were up to Angela to judge. For all he knew she'd be lecturing him on how bad he needs a massage of some sort to relax his tense joints and muscles. "Can you repeat?" Came a tired heavy accent. Usually there'd be no troubles with getting up early and going out for another training session, but for some reason Hanzo felt just a tad off to the morning start. Perhaps it would fade away as the morning went.

"You have been requested in a debriefing with commander Morrison. You are to report to the meeting room three. I don't mean to alarm you, agent Shimada, but that meeting with be conducted in five minutes."  
   
"Five--" He sprung up from the bed as Genji would in their younger years when food was announced. He felt awake now scrambling to slip on his blue uniform that most of the members usually seen him in, tied his hair up, brushed his teeth, grabbed his phone and raced out of there. "Where are the meeting rooms again?" Hanzo huffed power walking down the hall. He couldn't remember if it was a left or a right just after the infirmary.

"You will take a right by the infirmary and go into the elevator. You have been granted clearance to enter the second level, so you should have no problems." Athena spoke.

That felt relieving to hear. At least Hanzo wouldn't have to worry about delaying his arrival any longer than it should. He glanced down on his phone when spamming the elevator up button. He had one more minute until the meeting began, if he was lucky he wouldn't miss much. As if time couldn't get any slower, the doors to the mechanical device hissed open before slowly closing when sensing a pedestrian on board. With a soft thrum the platform rose slowly making it to the first floor before it gave a ring to indicate their arrival. Hanzo moved forth taking a look around the area. It was certainly new to his eyes. The glass soundproof walls, hologram sets in each room that he passed by. To his left and right were just meeting rooms and nothing more. Just at the end of the hall were a set of bathrooms too, but it looked so updated than the other portions of the base. Hanzo snapped out of his thoughts focusing on the task at hand. Each room had a number by the door, as well as a security clearance device attached onto the wall. He looked at each of the sides before stopping in his tracks. The room he was suppose to go into had the glass tinted, probably for privacy purposes. Wasting no time, the archer opened the door and walked inside.

"Alright team you are here because I believe you all have the potential for what this mission requires--" speaking of the devil himself, Jack turned his attention to the new member that joined. "--glad to see that you are finally joining us Mr. Shimada."

All eyes went to Hanzo as he gave a nod of acknowledgment. He shuffled in and sat down in one of the empty chairs beside Symmetra. Getting a small glimpse around the room he wasn't too late, but he wasn't early either. Every one seemed to be awake and ready for the meeting. Some faces looked serious, as others looked tired of listening to Morrison lecture.

"Anyways," with the wave of Jack's hand in the center of the table started shifting and morphing to replicate the looks of a known rich city of Numbani, "word has gotten out that the city of Numbani has been threatened by some sort of power seeking organization."

"Talon?" McCree interrupted leaning forward a bit more interested now.

Morrison shook his head, "No. Some new group trying to expand their name by spreading their flyers around, harassing people to join, and even going as far as to threaten to blow up the city's most known tourist attraction."

"Sound like amateur hour to me." Hana added munching on a bagel she managed to sneak inside before the meeting.

"Hana this is a serious matter." Genji commented after the Korean. His soft spoken voice could soothe a child to sleep.

"What? I know it's not a funny matter, but since when does some gang decide to make such a bold move out of nowhere? I doesn't make sense to me. If I were them, it would be smarter to start out slow before rushing into something as big as blowing up the museum." As harsh as it sounded Hana did have a point.

"Hana is right," Hanzo spoke up. He watched as all the eyes went on him, especially the gamer girls. She gave a smile of appreciation, "It wouldn't make sense for any gang to try and force themselves into the light without a different plan in mind. If what you say if true, then their work is sloppy."

"Sloppy or not, we can't take this matter lightly." Morrison spoke in a rough voice, "The owner of the museum, Dr. Sabra, wants us going undercover and watch the place closely for any suspicious activity." The lights in the room dimmed as Morrison tapped on the glass sensors on the table and zoomed in on the museum. "The plan is McCree, Hana, and Genji will be disguised as tourists visiting one of the exhibits there. Symmetra will pose as one of the employee's there, while Hanzo and Baptiste will be on the outside watching out anyone who comes in and out."  
   
"Whoa-Whoa. Wait." Jesse pointed towards the hologram while looking at Morrison, "You mean to tell me that the owner wants us to go undercover while the place is still open? Why doesn't he-"

"She"

"--she just close down the building like any other normal human being would so people don't get hurt." Wouldn't that be the most logical thing to do? The answer is yes, yes it is. However, a business is business right? Money is time, and if some amateur gang wants to threaten a life making money machine then they had another thing coming.

Morrison sighed and rubbed at his face, "trust me I suggested the same thing, but apparently money seems to mean more than the lives of others."

"Bullshit." Hanzo and Jesse said at the same time. The two looked at one another before diverting their eyes away. To Jesse it was a moral aspect that bothered him. To risk the lives of others just to get some money off of it. It was disgusting and corrupt. However, the way Hanzo was thinking about it is it would be a terrible business call. Risking the lives of others meant risking the lives of the business. If anyone were to get hurt if the power seeking group truly decided to pull such an idiotic stunt, then tons of innocent lives would be lost including employees that help the working process.

"McCree, Hanzo calm down." Genji rose his voice slightly trying to aim Jesse's clear anger elsewhere. "We cannot let our judgment get the best of us now. We cannot even assume that the gang will stay true to their words or not. We are here to protect mankind from any possible threats, Numbani being no exception."

"Very well spoken." Symmetra smirked giving her look of approval that no one was searching for. Hana had nodded in agreement giving a thumbs up as she stuffed what seemed to be the whole bagel in her mouth. "As far as the mission goes, moral compasses aside, I believe our order will be better if McCree and Hanzo remain outside of museum. Hanzo is a very observant when it comes to detail. If anyone is to come in and out of the building he will be more useful knowing who the black sheep is. As for McCree," she sighed, "he isn't exactly the most discreet when it comes to being silent. Therefore, he will be more useful outside greeting individuals from the outdoors. In addition, it would be best to place Genji somewhere out of the sight of others. He will not being fooling anyone when he puts pants and a shirt over his cybernetic body. If my suspicions are right, he will serve a better purpose being in one of the security rooms checking the monitors."

It wasn't too surprising when the gunslinger gave the woman a look. She was such a matter of fact with her words, Jesse was sure that hurting people's feelings is the least of her concerns. However, Hanzo seemed to encourage her decisions by nodding in agreement. Genji too nodded, knowing that she meant well by her intentions rather than insulting his appearance because he was half man half robot.

"Hm, fine. Hanzo and McCree can be on the outside while the rest of you carefully will take certain sections inside of the building. Any objections before I move on?" Jack looked at the crowd noting the silence before continuing. "Good. You guys will be taking off in 1200 hours. I'll let you have the next few hours to pack and get ready. Don't forget to stop by Winston's office to get your new disguises an hour before you all leave. Is that understood?"

"Roger that daddio!" Hana chirped making some of the agents laugh. There came a following sound of a disappointed sigh,

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"Too many for me to care about." The girl responded with a sly smirk, "As for the disguises can I please pick out my name."

"No, you know exactly why we don't do that anymore." He said flatly.

McCree gave a nice chuckle at the two bickering back and forth. Their relationship is a wholesome one. It reminded Jesse of the relationship he used to hold with an old time friend. "Alright Hana, let the man do his job."

"Awe I'm just having some fun before the mission."

"I'm getting to old for this." The old man huffed shaking his head. "Let's recap to make sure that we are all on the right page. Hanzo," He looked towards the archer before glancing down at the hologram layout of the area. It zoomed out of the building highlighting his position with a dark blue marker. "You will be positioned between the balcony over by the building across from the museum."

Hanzo a hum in acknowledgment, "very well."

"McCree," the blueprints had rotated and zoomed in on a spot where both of the entrances to the building, "Most of the traffic cuts through here." A red marker appeared on the screen indicating where Jesse is going to be placed, "You will be greeting people coming into the entrance. Hanzo make sure you report any strange activity to McCree and he will do his best to assess the situation from his own perspective." 

Jesse scratched under his beard and nodded his head, glancing his eyes to Hanzo to exchange some sort of look. However, the Shimada seemed to be distracted in his own head again from the looks of it. 

"Jesse, I said is that understood." 

"Hm?" His eyes flicked away from Hanzo towards Jack. He looked a bit peeved that Jesse wasn't listening, "Yeah yeah I got it. Greet people by the door and wait for Hanzo to signal for anything going on." 

"Right. . .Symmetra and Baptiste, you two will be over by the audio exhibit listening to the Construction of Numbani making sure the inside isn't laced with any sort of unusual behavior."

"Understood." The humanitarian worker spoke with excitement. Symmetra gave her own signal of acknowledgement by crossing her arms and giving an unimpressed huff. 

"Hana I need you over by the Efi exhibit displaying one of her constructed inventions of Orisa's power boosters. Near the display there should be a good spot where you will be able to get an acceptable connection. Once you are in tell me, I'll transfer the information that you need to indicate any energy signals inside of the building. If there is any signs of explosives, you will be able to detect it within a five mile radius." 

D.Va shifted in her seat moving to have her legs under her bottom. "What are some hot spots inside of the building, and which portions should I avoid to prevent any accidental lag spikes?"   
   
The commander rose a brow, "lag spikes?" 

"You know, when you are playing a game but then someone else gets on the wifi and totally ruins your own amazing play because of a lag spike? No? Anyone?" She looked about the room filled with uncultured people, "Fine, let me rephrase. Which portions of the building should I avoid to prevent the connection from disconnecting?"

Morrison hummed marking up the weak spots inside of the building. "Avoid areas that are extensions of the museum. As long as you stay within the main portions you will be fine." 

"Noted." The Korean marked down certain portions of the weak spots from her phone. 

"Lastly, Genji you will be going around and entering from the back. One of the staff members will let you through and provide you a key for access into the security room. Inside you will be able to find a control panel allowing you to get a birds eye view from inside each room on the first and second level." A bright green marker showed the younger Shimada where exactly he'd be and how he would gain the access inside. "Is everyone clear on what their position is and what their objective is?" 

The group collectively nodded and gave out a comment to show their acknowledgment. 

"Any questions or concerns? No? I will see you all before take off to double check your comm links to make sure that you are all on the right frequency. Everyone you are dismissed."

The members inside of the room stood filing out of the conference room one by one. With an action set in plan, all that was next was to prepare and wait for their mission to roll into motion. They all separated using their time wisely to pack their bags, weapons, and devices. Based off of the information Morrison gave, the mission is supposed to be a full day operation until more of Numbani's police task force is able to investigate further about the threat. It seems simple enough. Yes, simple. 


	20. ~{Hard Times Part 20}~

[Operation Location: Numbani Heritage Museum, Numbani]

[Time of drop off: 1300 hours]

[Current Status: Active]

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

"Everyone, status report." With the whole team getting into position, Jack could check in on everyone from his office. Before everyone left, it was mandatory to keep their comm links open on the private frequency and have their trackers on their person. Morrison waved his hand over the museums layout looking down at the small blinking colored dots that were strategically located in certain spots on the map.

"Symmetra, online. I am in position." She whispered looking up at the large banner in front of the audio exhibit. She pretended to be interested, pressing her thumb against the audio tab listening to the exhibits information.

"Baptiste here, I am also in position." The Haitian looked around brushing his hand through his hair before flipping down his shades. He lifted his hand to take a drink out of his cup of iced tea. "Ah, everyone signed their life insurance policies correct?"

There came a round of scoffs and chuckles into the communications device before Hana spoke up next, "Alright I'm online. Wifi connection is secure. I'm ready for the transfer process whenever you are." The Korean swiped her finger along the screen before lifting it up to the glass case as if to take photos. She then let the tablet down again and typed in a few things before entering in the clearance password.

"Sending you the detection software now. Let me know if anything changes. Hanzo, Genji, McCree what's your status?" Jack looked from the pink dot over to the blue one awaiting Hanzo's answer.

There was a soft grunt before a creak echoed into the device, "I'm at my position, setting up now." Hanzo zipped up his leather jacket more as the wind blew against his skin harshly. Based off of the height he was at, the wind seemed to be unforgiving. Though he couldn't complain for too long, the view gave him an amazing perspective of the museum and kept him hidden between the pillars from the balcony he was on. The archer bent down on one knee to unzip the bag against his hip to pull out some fingerless gloves.

"Are you able to spot McCree?" Morrison asked.

Hanzo glanced up from slipping on his gloves and looked to the crowd that was already putting Jesse to work. "How can I not? His uniform consists of a fluorescent green vest with orange stripes. Not to mention that ridiculous white hard hat he has on." The Shimada chuckled amused, then finally pulled out an arrow from his quiver letting it slot against the string of his bow.

"Yeah, what the hell Morrison? I look like a traffic cone." Jesse mumbled before greeting another person inside of the building.

"It's standard uniform for all employees working outside." Jack grumbled, "Now stop complaining and focus on the mission."

"Fine..." Jesse huffed opening the door another person, giving the most fake smile ever. "But can we just talk about who comes up with these names. I know Athena has an ID generator, but damn can't Winston program her to come up with more decent names?"

"Oh come on Jesse, it is just a temporary name." Genji then spoke, walking up to the back doors and pressing the metal button on the side to buzz in.

"Well if I'm going to be called something--" He paused for a moment noticing that some people were looking at him weird as they passed by. Jesse lowered his voice to a near mumble, looking down towards the ground. "--for the rest of the day, Bernard ain't one on my list." He glanced around before giving a smile at one of the guests who walked in, then it faded quickly.

"Oh please, you complain too much." Hanzo then added.

On the other end, Hana couldn't help but to give out a slight giggle. Suppressing her laugh isn't something she tended to be good at on undercover missions, especially when Jesse and Hanzo are bickering back and forth. "Are you for real? Bernard, what kind of name is that?"

"I mean the name is fine, but do I look like a Bernard? No!" McCree hissed after he yelled and looked around before sighing in relief.

"Team, you all need to focus this isn't some laughing matter," the Commander grumbled, "Genji did you manage to get into the security room?"

"Not yet. I'm still waiting for someone to--" The door suddenly slid open and Genji hummed stepping in, "--oh never mind I'm in the building." Genji glanced around noticing that to his right a slim female walked off down the hall adjusting her hat more on her head. Just as Genji was about to call out for the employee, his visor picked up a few objects lying on the surface of the black cabinets by the door. Walking over, he picked up the security card and the note that came with it. "I have the keycard to the security room, I'm heading there now." His cybernetic hand clasped around the card. Through his visor the note gave the directions to where the security room was. When arriving to the door, a plaque by the side of it clearly stated the purpose of the room. Using the card, Genji was granted access inside. Genji widened his eyes in awe while looking around the decently sized room. "Wow, Dr. Sabra sure doesn't want anyone to go unseen." Genji found himself sitting in one of the roller chairs by the control panels. Just above it, he could see 30+ cameras looking in different directions around each room - not including the outside.

"As to be expected after what happened during the break-in mission."

Genji hummed remembering that day. The first break-in was when Winston and Tracer went on a mission together to prevent Reaper and Widow from stealing the gauntlet from its display. The second return into Numbani had Genji, Winston, and Tracer on the case when Doomfist actually broke out of prison acquiring the powerful prosthetic. The Shimada shuddered recalling the damage the man did to his armor. Thankfully Angela was able to repair him, but he would rather deal without another round of intense repairs. Snapping from his thoughts, Genji laid his eyes on each of the monitors getting the gist of the perspectives before looking down at the controls and trying them out as well. There wasn't much to toggle with considering most of it is already perfectly positioned. "I have a clear view of Baptiste, Symmetra, and D.Va."

"Understood. D.Va, have you loaded up the software yet?"

"Aw yeah, running diagnostic now before I search for any energy signatures." Hana glanced up from her tablet and pondered around the display giving thoughtful nods before leaning against the glass container. Through her white hooded sweatshirt she glanced around the museum out of curiosity.

At the same time Morrison leaned back in his office chair clasping his hands together on his desk. He furrowed his brows glancing at each dot that blinked every now and then. While waiting for Hana to give him the okay, he checked in on everyone's vitals. It wasn't too hard with the technology Winston managed to invent. All it took was a simple press on the hologram before a flat blue hologram projected itself above the selected dot. The agent's name would appear above the diagram showing the consistent lines moving up and down. By the time he stopped at Hanzo's, Hana gave the signal that the diagnostic finished running.

"Programs all warmed up. Initiating energy signal detector." The Korean pulled a smirk to her lips while looking down at the screen. On her tablet she watched the sonar looking visual scan the layout of the building.

"Baptiste, Symmetra how are you looking from your position?"

Realistically nothing suspicious was happening during the half of the time they spent monitoring the museum. Satya would change up her position walking over to the audio projection telling about the history of the city. She'd give her status, but nothing as far as she could see would be a definition term of suspicious. However, Baptiste would beg to differ. When 'looking' over at his exhibit he overheard two teenagers discussing the matters of the power seeking gang. Calling the two in, Symmetra and the healer moved towards the teens acting out as interested in their pursuit for answers. To their disappointment, there wasn't much to be discussed. In the end, it just ended up being a false alarm.

"False alarm. . ." Baptiste announced into his communications device. "It is just two curious teenagers. They didn't even know about the terrorist threats that had been called in." It didn't seem like anyone did but the CEO. There didn't seem to be any worries coming from the customers that walked in and out of the doors. 

"And they are telling the truth?" Genji asked.

"I couldn't sense any hesitation in their voice, and they have an alibi so their story checks out." Symmetra answered.

Hanzo lowered his bow sighing as he look around from where he was. He didn't recollect seeing anyone that would be considered as suspicious when walking in. "I don't see anything from my position."

"Same here," came a southern draw. "I don't see anything that makes my hairs stand on end or gives me a weird feeling. Though I can say I got a feeling this is all just some bluff, not that I'm complaining." McCree pursed his lips noticing that the traffic started to die down as the hours passed. He leaned against the glass door frame looking past the stairs towards the cross way, then looked up. Just through the gap between the pillars he could see a small black dot sitting down against the platform. The cowboy smirked tipping the hard hat. It didn't give the full effect as his signature cowboy hat, but it would have to do. Jesse couldn't see it, but Hanzo smiled from where he was.

The archer could only think of how stupid Jesse looked, but he supposed that's what completed the Jesse McCree appearance. Hanzo flipped down his eye piece that was connected around his ear. The enhancement material helped with viewing from his perceivable distance. In other words, it allowed him to see farther than he can. The blue hue click on making a soft hum before silencing. Hanzo's smile widened as he casually watched Jesse making funny faces towards him. The Shimada showed his teeth before covering his mouth to suppress a laugh from escaping. Eventually he rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere to check on the blind spots to the cameras. Everything was clear.

"My tablet isn't picking up anything and it's been scanning for the past four hours." She huffed. "Guess we don't have to worry about any explosive devices."

Genji rose a brow sitting forward in the chair to glance at the cam directed at the gamer girl. "You say it as if it were a bad thing."

"Of course it's not, but I'm starting to side with McCree on this one. . . " She heard some noises to her side and glanced over naturally. Spotting two older adults coming over to check out the exhibit she was at, Hana quieted her voice for a moment. Pretending to take two more pictures of the same display, she shifted over to the bench by the bathrooms. ". . .I think this is all a bluff."

"Hm. . .The idea is starting to be tempting, but we must stay vigilant the day isn't over yet."

The older Shimada felt skeptical about his brother's words. "Perhaps not, but the reason we are all here is because of a threat that was made to the museum. Wouldn't it make sense for the gang to cause an explosion in the middle of the day when it is busiest?" 

"Maybe, but there is no telling what a group of people will do. Besides, as Hana has reassured there are no explosives in the building." 

"Exactly," McCree interrupted. "No explosives, no additional leads, no indication this 'gang' exists from what we already know." There was an itchy feeling that Jesse was starting to get. It didn't make sense that these reports were coming in all at once without any true identity to the name. 

Hanzo sighed rubbing at his goatee as he leaned against the pillar. He watched McCree smile as another guest made their way inside of the building. These people looked like any ordinary pedestrian on the street. There weren't any signal that alarmed Hanzo or even gave the Shimada a weird feeling. He was sure Jesse was thinking the same thing too. "Morrison? Could you get into contact with the CEO of the museum? Perhaps we can get a little more information on what she thinks about the current situation." 

"I won't be able to get into contact with her from the base, but Genji should be able to from where he is."

"How will I manage to do that?" Genji looked around from where he was noticing that there were phones, but he just wasn't sure which one to use. "There are three different phones against the wall. One that is an alarming red and has the words 'emergency' just above it. The other two are just black and don't exactly have a label on it." He sat up from the chair and stood up walking over to the three phones. He had one hand on his hip shaking his head. No one should have these many phones in one room. 

"Can't you just try them all?" Baptiste suggested. 

"Probably won't be the best decision made. One of the lines is connected to the police force, one is a direct line to the entire building, and the other should be for the CEO. I mean we could blow our cover, but I don't think that would be wise." 

"Hana is right, we need to keep as low as possible. It will be just as easier if you simply ask one of the employees that let you in, Genji." Symmetra was tired of the complications and just wished to have an official answer to whatever was going on. Was it a bluff or not? 

Genji pulled his mouth to a slant looking back towards the monitors, "I would, only I wasn't let in by an employee. . ." He crossed his arms, then walked towards the controls looking down at the buttons. "The door opened and I just walked in." 

"What do you mean you just walked in?" McCree rose a brow as he asked.

"This museum is as prepared for an ambush as any other building in the city. The doors don't just open on their own." Hana included.

Morrison listened in as the group spoke their words. He sat up straight in alert, then looked at the layout of the museum once more. "You buzzed in didn't you?" Jack spun the hologram and zoomed in on the back door.

"Yes, but maybe someone from the inside pressed a button to release the door?" 

Jack scooted closer to his desk focusing down on the blue hue glowing up at him. He let his gloved hand rest against his mouth as he made the hologram provide a skeletal model of the building. He shook his head, "there are no buttons from the inside. It's for everyone's safety that there be a personal worker to open the door for another employee. There was someone when you received the security keycard right?"

Genji looked up at the monitors again in confusion. "No. . ." The younger Shimada furrowed his brows slowly slipping his hand behind his back brushing his fingertips against the handle of his wakizashi. "There was only a keycard and a note of the directions to the security office right beside it."

Symmetra and Baptiste looked at one another giving each other a worried glance. "I do not like this." the Haitian spoke. Words that were taken from the older Shimada's mouth when he heard from the other end of the frequency. They could all get a feel that something in the air wasn't circulating right. 

"There is something heavy in the air--" Within a split second there was a noise that made Genji twitch his head to the side and withdraw his wakizashi. He turned his body, but a force pushed him against the control panel making some of the camera's position away from their original direction. "Ngh!" His grip around his miniature sword slipped from the handle making it clash to the ground. Out of instinct both of his hands wrapped around the intruders wrist to pry it off him, but it was far too late. They had Genji right where they wanted him. All the voices in his ear called out asking about his status with different levels of concern. He tried to speak, but there was something terribly wrong. He felt his joints tightening before locking in place. The pain faded quickly morphing into a numbing sensation. The green hue glowing from his visor contorted into a dark purple hue affecting his ability to move - a temporary diagnosis of paralysis. The invisible force materialized in front of him revealing a uniform like one of the employees he saw walking down the hall. Letting his mind process the memory a little more his eyes widened. There is nothing that can explain the true fear of being stuck inside of a body without any control. It felt like being in a vessel able to hear and see, but not being able to move or speak. 

In his ear his teammates tried getting him to report, but to no avail. "Genji your vitals are increasing, what's your status?" Jack spoke again sternly feeling something was going on. He could hear the younger Shimada breathing heavily through his nose. However, no words were spoken through each exhale. "Hana are you able to move from your position safety to check on Genji?"

"Roger that, I'm moving now." 

"Be careful Hana, I'm not able to register any heat signatures from our satellites. Something's happening in there. Everyone on your toes, unless we are able to identify the threat I don't want anyone taking action unless authorized to." They didn't know the type of threat they were dealing with, but apparently it was enough to demobilize a cybernetic assassin. 

Back inside the security room, a menacing giggle floated against Genji's hearing sensors. The Talon members sharp fingernails remained pressed against the center of Genji's chest plate. Her head tilted to the side, letting her purple hair shift off the side of her shoulder. She could feel the Overwatch member try to fight against her hack. It was cute watching the agent struggle. Sombra leaned forward speaking against his ear piece greeting his team warmly, "Hola." 


	21. ~{Hard Times Part 21}~

To think this is how the first mission will go. Not the best first impression, but how can you honestly predict the way an operation will go -- that's the thing, you cannot. Unless in some odd universe a selective higher being controls the way events arose and fell, or a platform in which collective amounts of story lines give repetitive plots, then there is no valid way to understand the possible arrival of Talon. Given the situation and location, the voice echoing inside the link's frequency set off a few alarms with most of the team--McCree more than anyone else. He balled his mechanical hand into a fist quickly wrapping it around the door handle. To his deep disappointment, the door failed to budge an inch. The locks from the inside were jammed, hacked into, preventive from anyone entering or exiting. An individual with that talent immediately gave McCree the impression the one behind all this chaos is Sombra. From the inside a deep hum vibrated against the walls running deep within connective wires before the lights flickered uncontrollably. It looked like something from out of a horror movie. Screams and cries behind the entrance doors alarmed McCree as they got closer and closer.

Assessing the door, Jesse glanced up and down the glass entrance way. People locked inside rushed to the doors banging or shoving their bodies against the glass in desperation to get out. Inside it sounded like a massacre, but in reality the lights cut off sending the emergency signal lights to come on. The whole museum was flooded in a light of red. The alarms didn't go off, having been silenced in the radial hack. "Ngh! I can't get in!" Jesse yelled, trying to make the best attempt to force the doors open. "Everybody back up!" The crowd of panicked people listened by spreading themselves away from the door. McCree drew out his lovely peacekeeper before aiming towards the double doors.

"Lines been compromised McCree, code blue." In other words the frequency needed to be linked to the backup line--which the cowboy easily did. "McCree what's your status." Jack asked urgently. From the base his worries increased. Not being there with the team always stressed him out. As good as a life it is to be 'in the fight' at home, there was nothing good about it when metaphorical shit hits the fan. There was no control about handling the situation, and to think of the possibility of his agents getting hurt ached deeply in his heart.

"Civilians are stuck inside with the doors locked from both sides. It won't budge or move," He explained, "so I'm going to shoot through it to break the glass." The barrel of the gun was already trained at the double doors with his finger resting against the trigger.

"That's a negative, Jesse. Ever since the break in, the owner didn't want to take any more risks. With the new installment bullet proof glass includes the doors. Unless you want a bullet going through your leg, I would not suggest taking a shot."

"Guess it really didn't do them much." McCree growled in frustration, "Baptistie--"

"Already on my way. I will take care of grouping the rest of the civilians. Satya has the rest over by the main hall huddled together. If the situation calls for it, she has her barrier ready."

"Understood," said Morrison in a gruff voice. It gave him some sort of relief to know that two of his agents were already on the move to isolating the rest of the civilians into a safer location. With that out of the way he can focus on the rest of his team.

"What about my brother? Where is he? I can check around for another way in--"

"Stay where you are Shimada."

Stay back while his brother was suffering, Hanzo couldn't swallow the idea correctly. "There hasn't been word of Genji, I'm going to check on him." Hanzo turned heading towards the fire escape stairwell from where he was, but stopped when Morrison sternly spoke against it.

"You are not to move, that's an order Shimada. We still don't know the depth of the situation. It's better we contain the issue rather than expose it to more options. One of Talon's agents is detected within the building. Something tells me they aren't the only agents ghosting around the area. I need you and McCree in your positions until I get word that the area is clear. Keep your eyes peeled from where you are. Notify me immediately if anything new pops up. We need to get to the bottom of this and eliminate it without any casualties." Jack looked down at the blue hologram on his desk already trying to see if he could locate Genji on his layout. The small blinking dots of each individual starting going out one by one. Morrison sighed shaking his head, a gloved hand weaving through his hair. "Damnit. . .trackers are out."

"Guys?" Hana spoke almost hesitantly. She was bent near an unconscious body bound by the hands and feet in what appeared to be the break room.

"What's wrong little bunny?" McCree asked.  
   
"I think I found the guy who's supposed to help Genji out." With her pointer and middle finger, she applied gentle pressure against his artery in his neck to find a pulse. "He has a pulse, but is unconscious." Hana looked up from her position and looked around, then got up to press herself against the wall. "I don't see anyone so far, proceeding to Genji's route."

"Careful, I got an itchy feeling' we're messing with Sombra. She's a sly snake if yer askin' me, so make sure that you cover all yer exists."

"Tch-I hate hackers." D.Va muttered while moving out of the break room. Her gun was retrieved from her hoodie and aimed where she looked. Her shoes didn't make a sound from her soft steps. If Morrison's training didn't work out in the end, then she was certainly writing a complaint for early morning exercises. Just past some offices and halfway down the hall a plaque easily provided enough information to give her a sense of where she was at. "Hm. . .approaching the security room now."

"I'll try to get Winston to bypass the security ID. Is there anything that you can work with?"

Hana sighed, "No. . .I couldn't find another security key on the other guy. Can you tell Winston to hurry it up? It's not like Genji's life is in my hands are anything."

There came a snicker from the other side. McCree couldn't help it, he loved her sass when she felt pressured. He supposed it was her way of coping with some things.

"I had Athena contact him from his office. He says he's working as fast as he can."

"We don't have that much time." Hana whispered urgently to her commanding officer. "I'm going to have to short circuit the security access scanner."

"Hana, shooting at everything with your gun does not--"

"Got it!" Hana forced her leg harshly onto the door having it swing open. The scanner may have been damaged and sparking every now and then, but conveniently enough it worked. Rushing in she pointed her gun around the area, but found no one to be there. Just to take extra precautions she shot at the corners awaiting a pained sound or for Sombra's invisible shield to deactivate. Hearing and spotting nothing, Hana took a few steps forward before rushing to Genji. "I've got him! There's no sign of Sombra either." The Korean gamer concluded she must have left just a bit ago.

"Is my brother alright?" Hanzo asked worriedly into the link. His finger was pressed against the cusp of his ear to hear the other better. His eyes stared at the entrance of the museum half expecting Genji to come out on top like he usually did.

"Not too sure. He's gaining back some movement, but still looks a bit stiff." She bent down and took his arm making an attempt to get him back on his feet, "I'm bringing him down. Now would be a good time to get some help." She sounded strained while lifting the heavy ninja. As agile as he is on his feet, being left with no control just left him to be a heap of metal and wires.

The heavy sounds of his younger brothers breathing was more controlled than earlier. It didn't sound like he was running through a marathon, but there was still some exhales that were more evident than others. A flash of pink from the side of the building caught Hanzo's attention. He hummed to himself before flicking his eyes towards the movement. A bunch of pixel structured tech shielded itself before disappearing in front of the structure connected to the outside of the museum. There was something certainly suspicious about the formation moving against the textured walls. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly stepped more into the light retrieving an arrow from his quiver. The rays of the sun shimmered down in between the cracks of the leaves and branches. Just against the wall there looked to be a fraction of displacement, a simple flaw between the invisible force and object. Stretching his arm back, Hanzo gave an exhale before relaxing his fingers letting the threads of the arrow give way slicing through the air. There was a slight spiral it gave before sticking against the surface of the white wall.

Morrison was feeling tense once again. There was an itch in his mind he couldn't quite settle with himself. What was Talon planning? "Satya head over to Hana once you have gathered the civilians in a safe location. I've got backup arriving over at your location. Tracer will notify you all when she is close."

Symmetra looked up from a little girl she had just helped towards Baptiste. The group of frightened individuals were huddling together for comfort: families kept close protecting their children, husbands held close to their wife, adolescent couples sought out security in each other's arms. They had it handled, and the mixture of people were isolated in the corner of the main exhibit hall. "The civilians are in place, I am coming your way Hana." Briefly the woman looked back at her assigned partner to make sure he felt comfortable in his position. Baptiste gave a nod of approval. He was good where he was, so the ex-Vishkar employee removed herself from the scene to help Hana.

McCree shook his head staring over towards the distance where a bunch of cars were parked to the side. He chewed on his bottom lip thinking deeply about the situation. This whole mission screamed set up. It couldn't have been written any clearer than this. The idea was fishy from the beginning and they still fell for it. All in the name of 'protecting and serving the public' from some fake gang Dr. Sabra seemed too concerned about. The faster they got the civilians out the better. They could all leave and get down to the real truth of what Talon's motives are this time. "Any word from that CEO chick? Don't know about you, but I feel like she owes us a huge apology for this bullshit."

"McCree!" Hanzo yelled into his comm. The cowboy jumped startled and glared towards the archer aiming from between the pillars.

"Hm?" His eyes followed over trying to see what he was aiming at. Jesse squinted his eyes tipping back the white hard hat to get a better look, but it did no justice. "What Shimada."

"I spotted movement, I think it is that hacker." He responded. For a second there was no movement, but within a flash he spotted her. Technology may be able to hide her person. However, she can never hide from the abilities of his dragon's sight. They whispered in his ear telling him her position based off of her heat signature. "She is closing in on you." He shifted his body aiming the arrow towards McCree.

"Where?" Jesse asked darting his eyes around trying to get a glimpse of any signs. He turned around listening for her footsteps. "I can't see her." He reached for his gun hidden in his holster under the uniform pants.

"Behind you." Two voices at the same time, both so close to his ear. One accent slyly breathed against the cup of his ear dripping in an authentic Mexican accent. The other concentrated of a more tense nature spilling out in Japanese.

Jesse grunted feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand. A rush of a chill slithered down his back making him react. He pulled away to the side and aimed his revolver. He knew better than to shoot on command, but for some reason his finger slipped pulling the trigger. A loud bang echoed between the walls sending the wasted bullet away. "Shit." Jesse panted. He looked to his other side, but felt a rough force push him forward. He quickly recovered rolling forward and picking himself back up onto his feet. Jesse turned his weight smoothly with the direction of the wind. His hand extended out once again drawing the barrel of his revolver towards what seemed like thin air. 

Hanzo watched with calculated eyes the way Jesse moved and reacted with quick movements. His arm looked like a magnet flicking from spot to spot within a blink of an eye. Another shot was sounded followed by a noise they both had been waiting for. Sombra's outline flickered between Jesse's gun and the two bushes lined by a wall. From the balcony, Hanzo withdrew a standard arrow pulling it back against the string of the bow. It slid slowly into place resting  awaiting to be shot with velocity. Nocking the arrow back, Hanzo tilted his head to the side looking directly at his target. 

"Give it up Sombra, you ain't going nowhere. It's over." McCree spoke lowly. 

The woman looked dangerously from behind her dark gaze. She smirked holding the side of her exposed arms. "Tsk, it was over from the moment you got here amigo." 

McCree narrowed his gaze taking a step closer towards the injured Talon member. "Where is the rest of yer little gang, Sombra? Didn't you hear, Doomfist already got back his gauntlet. For a hacker you ain't really that good at catching yourself up with media."

Sombra rolled her eyes blowing briefly through her lips to blow the one strand that was in her face. She groaned when shifting her weight to one side then giggled mockingly under her breath. "What? I can't have a little fun now and then?" She fluttered her eyes as if that would convince Jesse of her innocence. 

"I'm runnin' out of patience Sombra."

"What are you going to do, shoot me?" She teased. 

A third bullet escaped through the slot of his gun impaling through the concrete wall making a small hole close to the hackers head. "Try me." McCree cooed showing a deadly look in his eyes. The barrel of the gun was brought close to his lips where he blew the smoke that emitted from the tip.   
   
"Ngh! Watch it McCree, tech like mine is not so cheap." She complained before huffing and leaning back against the wall. Sombra left her arm throbbing from the graze against her arm. A strip of her sleeve ripped exposing the cut she was bleeding from. "As for my friends. . ."

The earth below both of their feet rumbled very subtly. It wasn't thought of as much, perhaps some traffic or a hover bus was nearby, but with each active vibration came another -- one more powerful than the last. The ground shook again making Jesse stumble slightly off his footing. He looked around trying to find the source, but was hard to pinpoint. 

"Getting some activity coming a mile from where you all are. The energy signals are spiking and closing in fast. Athena run a scan on the movements." Morrison furrowed his brows glancing down at his desk.

"Energy signals? Are you able to identify it?" Baptiste asked looking up from the crowd. He spotted Hana and Satya coming through the teleporter she made and pushed himself off the wall to help them. 

The A.I went through some data and measured the frequency of vibrations, as well as the power of them. "Scanning complete. The results are not good, commander." Athena displayed the chart growing at an exponential rate. "The energy blast is growing with each episode, but displaces it into another object."

Jesse looked down at Sombra to have her finish the statement, but a large vehicle came out of nowhere flying across the street crashing into the structure right beside the far entrance of the museum. Hanzo was too distracted covering Jesse he didn't even see it come across his field of view. He grunted letting go of the arrow on accident sending it far away from his teammate and enemy. Hanzo snapped his gaze towards the direction it came from at the same time Jesse looked towards him. 

"Tch-like I said. It was over by the time you arrived." Sombra echoed slipping her hand down her arm making a movement with it materializing herself out of sight. 

"The energy seems to be harnessing its own force and displacing it onto solid objects." Athena further explained. Morrison looked at the data again seeing nothing like it. This was a power introducing itself into the light taking a new form. It was reaching out of a void spreading its chaos to make an imprint on the city. Morrison hurried to warn his agents. "Team, the mission is compromised. There is no gang, just a new member of Talon's looking for an excuse to test out the waters."

McCree stiffened and swiped his hand to grab onto her shirt, but was a little too late. Sombra was gone. Another object was forming at the hands of the beholder gathering debris, loose material, and natural substances. The materials hovered towards one concentrated place before forming into one large heavy mass. The man behind that mass methodically lifted his hands like a conductor to an orchestrated disaster. Hanzo widened his eyes as the object quickly propelled itself forward closing in at a fast pace. Jesse saw movement at the corner of his eye and looked towards the balcony seeing the massive rock collide into the pillars at an alarming speed. "Hanzo!" He cried feeling his heart drop to his feet.

The Shimada had turned jumping out of the way just as the massive rock made contact with the pillars. At the contact the foundations broke off crumbling in on itself falling towards the ground. He heard Jesse call for him both through the link and through the strain of his voice. Hanzo grunted slipping his arm in front of him to push off of. He got on all fours coughing as he waved his hand in front of his face to prevent himself from breathing in the dust. 

"Hanzo speak to me, I'm coming your way." Jesse started for the building running up those steps like his life depended on it. His heart hammered repeatedly against his chest the closer the top. "Jack, Hanzo's been hurt--" whether that was true or not Jesse didn't truly know, but given the damage done to the pillars and some of the ceiling caving in the odds weren't too good. "--I'm making my way up to his position. Did you get a read on Tracer to where she is?" 

"She's about ten minutes away from where your positioned. I'm contacting her now, hold your ground until I have an update on her location."

Hanzo reached for his bow that he dropped, "I am fine McCree, I managed to escape unscathed." It was a bold claim considering he escaped the brink of being smashed by a large boulder coming at him at a dangerous speed. Not to mention, missing the crushing blow to his body from the ceiling breaking off falling onto part of the balcony. 

A relief to Jesse's ears to hear Hanzo's voice. He rounded the next set of stairs quickly passing up by a room that broke off towards another balcony to the left. "Stay where you are Han--" The side of his body was forced against the wall disconnecting the rest of his sentence and making his gun clatter down the stairs. "--fuck!" He cursed feeling five sharp claws wrapping around his throat squeezing hard. A feminine body pressed against him pinning Jesse's body against the wall. 

"Mmm, not so fast Jesse. I have not gotten a proper introduction." A sinister voice cooed.

"Jesse?" Hanzo stood from is position hearing his struggled breaths. 

"Positions. . .ngh-been comp--" He growled lowly feeling the sting against his throat.  His hands went straight for hers clasping around her thin wrist trying to pry them off, but to no avail. The purple coloration in her veins stung against his skin sucking the air from his lungs painfully slow.

Moria grinned wider the more McCree struggled against her grasp. "There is no escaping your fate, McCree. It is a shame you chose to waste your talent on an organization that doesn't know how to listen to its own agents. I am sure Gabriel would have been so proud." Her eyes darkened watching her past colleagues eyes begin to water. 

The name brought back too many memories that weren't worth the pain. Jesse slowly closed his eyes hearing his heart throbbing in his brain. It was trying to collect the last bits of oxygen flowing through his system. In the mix of feeling is heart working hard to providing essential flow throughout his body, everything seemed to collapse. His body fell back onto the stairs before the shock of air flooded back into his system. Jesse eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He panted heavily looking towards Moira's cowering body. Her hand clasped over her bleeding one. Thick copious amounts of blood dripped down her fingers splattering onto the stairs. Just a few steps above Jesse was Genji crouched into a dash position, his wakizashi behind him dripping of the same blood. He flipped it back into his sheath before standing up straight. "Do not mess with my friend." He spat venomously. He flicked out his hand which initiated three shurikens to come out of the slits between his knuckles. 

The Talon member looked up from her wound scowling at the Overwatch agent. With her healing hand it secreted out a yellow substance onto the cut forming the skin together within seconds. Genji threw his shurikens towards Moira as he dashed forward, but her body materialized into smoke having the man miss. He turned around reacting just in time when her hand came swiping towards his armor. The southerner shifted up the stairs as the two fought. He distance himself as far as possible slowly regaining his ability to move without feeling lightheaded. "H-Hanzo I'm coming." At the top of the steps Jesse pushed himself up leaning against the wall as support. The sound of grunting and gunshots attracted his attention as he pushed his way through the outside fire escape. His eyes spotted Hanzo struggling against the banister of the balcony. 

"Can you not here it?" A man hovering over Hanzo had his hands pressed against the Shimada's shoulder forcing down his weight. "The melody! It sings to me! It. . .It is soothing, but it is also chaotic in nature." The man giggled menacingly. "It must go! You must go!" He growled adding more weight causing the metal banister against Hanzo's back to bend in. 

Hanzo looked the mad man in the eyes. He saw insanity reflect back at him misinterpreting the meaning of results for death. He tried fighting back initially. However, sending arrows towards this new enemy is useless. The power he possesses goes beyond the bounds of human nature destroying anything that comes his way sucking it down into an eternal void. Whatever this psychotic man harnessed is nothing Hanzo has ever seen or has the abilities to tame even with his spirits. Hanzo glanced over towards the entrance spotting Jesse coming up from the steps. The look on his face was hard to judge, but he didn't appear to be in good shape either. McCree took a step forward shifting into a sprint towards Hanzo. The movements happened faster than what it felt like. The world could have been slowed making the scene more dramatic than what it was, but within seconds the pressure against Hanzo was gone. As McCree ran forward he wrapped his arms around the new Talon member's waist tipping him off of Hanzo. The momentum made the two fall past the supports taking a chunk of the banister with him as they went over the edge. McCree held on tight planning for Sigma to land on the ground before him, but perhaps Jesse didn't get the memo that Talon's newest member is the embodiment of gravity. 

The hold Jesse had didn't suit Sigma very well. The tight hold just spread this idea of restriction taking him back to the prison that restricted his ingenious discoveries. He squirmed, thrashing more violently the longer he was held back. "AH!" He screamed breaking his arms free from the cowboys grasp. He switched his and Jesse's position mid air. Sigma extended out his arms stopping gravity from taking him with. McCree sucked in a breath as he flipped onto his back. His body approached fast feeling as if the ground was being raised faster than he fell. He got a quick glimpse of the blue sky before his body hit the ground hard.  

Jesse inhaled sharply feeling everything at once. Naturally he went to sit up, but he barely got halfway before his skin started to tear. "AGH!" About two or three inches of the metal sharpenal from the banister poked out from the front ripping through the fabric of his work shirt. His hands clenched moving towards his stomach area, but the white pain forced him down. The piece had impaled him from the back sliding through cleanly. The heel of his boots dug into the concrete as a substitute to cope with the immense hot pain. "Oh s-shit" Jesse breathed shallowly, panting heavily at the sheer shock of his situation. He shakily lifted his head to take a look at how bad it was. A quiet noise escaped the back of his throat whimpering past his lips. He tried propping himself onto his elbows to lift himself off, but gave in once again, letting his head fall back. A thick rich red substance seeped into a large puddle soaking into the back of his shirt. He was stuck trying to breath correctly because the movements of his heavy breathing worsened the pain rather than when he was holding it.   
 


	22. ~{Hard Times Part 22}~

The world is cruel in it's own way taking form of different types of situations. The sequence of events that had coalesced together did not fit with Jesse's strand of life. While the battle taking place around him continued, not a single breath was given to let the man recover and get back on his feet. In battle every fleeting second counted towards survival. If just a single breath was wasted, time could be unforgiving and shave a second of your life to invite death closer.

Sigma turned from balancing himself and started to form a boulder from the crumbling debris around him. Just like hot metal, the rocks had congealed by his will sticking the smaller pieces into one massive object. His shadow grew as he collected the particles together casting down upon the critically injured agent. "Errah!" With the force of his hands he propelled the manifestation of rock towards McCree.

"Yahi param vaastavikta hai!" A large blue wall had formed seconds before the large rock could make contact. The boulder smashed against the barrier breaking into pieces. Satya swiped her hands to the side summoning her ability to protect her teammates. "This is the ultimate reality." She spoke glaring towards Sigma. His face contorted into shock then disappointment. He grunted falling back and grumbling out commands into his communication device waiting for his next set of directions.

At the same time another voice called out, "Jesse!" A very worried Japanese voice had rung sounding closer against the bits of rubble. Hanzo ran down the steps sliding to a stop to aid his friend. He bent down hesitantly pressing his hand against Jesse's chest. "This is agent Shimada, calling for immediate backup. Jesse has been terribly injured." Hanzo kept his knuckles rubbing against the center of McCree's chest to keep him awake. He knew it would be uncomfortable, but he couldn't risk Jesse falling asleep. His eyes shot towards Satya, who was already forming a teleporter.

"Morrison here, back up is arriving. Hang in here agents, we are getting you out of there as soon as we can."

"Baptiste online, heading your way. The civilians are together. Hana and I are headed your way."

"I have opened a path, group up with me." Satya notified. She turned checking the other entrance ways that one of Talon's agents might make their way through. A green glowing light quickly made his way down the stairs with his katana dripping of blood. He slipped the blade into his sheath sighing heavily as the capsules in his shoulders popped with a hiss.

A synthetic mixture of light had caught his attention as he approached his team. The cyborgs eyes narrowed behind his visor unsure of what was going on. His eyes flicked to the hovering disk projecting a golden light and then his brother knelt down beside a body. Fearing the worst, his legs picked up the pace until he came to a stop just inches away from McCree. He swallowed thickly feeling his body tingle with rage.

The gunslinger twitched his lips until he was able to form words. "G-Get me up." He grumbled, tilting his head to the right then to his left. Hanzo shook his head not thinking it to be a good idea. "Fuck-" if he wasn't going to get any help then dammit he'd do it himself.

"McCree you idiot stay still!" Hanzo yelled pressing his hand flat against Jesse's chest. When would the cowboy understand the extent of his situation.

"No.." he gasped out slipping his hand around Hanzo's wrist. The Shimada needed to understand the position of the teams situation. They were all in danger being exposed in the middle of the road. They needed to move before the bastards came back with more force. "N-Now help me up."

The Shimada bit his bottom lip and nodded. He looked to Baptiste and D.Va. "Get the teleporter ready. As soon as we get him up he will start to bleed out more."

The healer gave a hum, then pressed his hand against his ear. "How are we on time."

"A minute and approaching. How is Jesse's condition, I can't get a reading on his tracker."

"Alive... He will need immediate attention as soon as we get back to the base. If he makes it." Baptiste whispered the last part. He kept his mind set positive for the most part, but he has seen teammates in battle suffer some bad hits. The Humanitarian is use to differentiating survivable wounds.

"Hana, Genji, Satya what is the status of Talon?" Morrison asked urgently. The taste of security was so close, and he didn't want the organization to strike while the team was at their weakest.

"D.Va reporting, no signs of Talon so far. I think they fell back."

"Moira has been taken care of." Genji spoke darkly.

"Sigma retreated back to regroup with his team. Our path looks is clear for now." Satya reported back. Her head snapped towards the pained scream Jesse gave out.

"Pull pull pull-aghh!" His hands were around Hanzo's shoulders holding on tightly. He tensed seething through his teeth the moment he was back on his legs. The force of gravity made Jesse feel light headed as his blood rushed towards his feet too quickly. He groaned holding his abdomen and slumped forward onto Hanzo. "Mm-not feeling like myself sugar." He whispered sounding slow with his words.

"We are going to get you help Jesse, hang in there." A majority of the support was against his chest when Jesse nearly left him to carry all of his weight.

The sound of turbines hummed lowly against the air increasing the air flow around the area. The wind blew against the trees making them shake more vigorously as the aircraft started to land. Sirens had called through the air as flashing red and blue lights had painted the side of the buildings. Baptiste helped Hanzo carry Jesse towards the gates of the aircraft while D.Va and Genji tried reasoning with the police officials. They ensured that the civilians inside of the building were safe and remained unharmed during the battle outside of the museum. Of course there would have to be statements made, but Symmetra simply gave them a card to call for further questions. There wasn't any time to spare with one of the members injured the way he was. The three returned inside of the air carrier as fast as they could.

"Everybody is on, Lena. Start up the engines!" Baptiste informed perking his head up some to make eye contact with the pilot. She gave a brief salute before flipping a few switches and pulling the steering device more towards her to start heading out.

"Agent Oxton reporting, the team has been retrieved from their location. Everyone is reported to be onboard, sir."

"Good job, Tracer. What is the estimated time of return?" Morrison asked from his communicator. He was leaned forward against his desk hovering over it slightly. He looked down carefully watching the tracker on the helicarrier take off from its current location and move closer towards base.

"Give or take thirty minutes. I'm doing my best to make it back as fast as possible, but there is only so much I can do commander." Her words deep with sadness. She turned her head slightly to get a glimpse of what was going on behind her. "He's not lookin' too hot. Hope Mercy is able to pull out her magic in time."

"I have faith she will do just fine. I have her preparing for their arrival, as well as Ana. They are sterilizing and getting the infirmary ready for him."

There was something about the way Jack said it all that he wasn't too happy about the outcome of the mission. Lena can recall the moments he would sound this way. It was when a mission didn't go the way that he wanted or when someone on a mission got injured. Critically or not, he would also blame himself for the events that would take place. "Y'know commander, Jesse is in good hands. Did you also know that Baptiste statistically brings most of his teammates back alive? If I remember correctly it is a rather high success rate. I am sure everything will be A-okay."

Morrison appreciated the cadets optimism, but it still didn't hide the fact that he let a part of his team go into a danger zone. He should have listened to Hana, Hanzo, and Jesse a little more. There came a deep sigh, "Keep in touch if anything changes. I will be on the line, but with Ana and Angela until you guys get here. Morrison out."

The British woman clicked off the communication device for now. She closed her eyes briefly taking a slow breath before exhaling. A long frown expressed across her face, "Come on, big guy. You can make it, I know you can." She whispered for added comfort for herself.

"McCree."

The voice, it sounded heavy of an accent as it tried to alert the gunslinger. However, the words were like a needle poking at the pocket of water that felt to be filling the sides of his ears. Whatever noises were being spoken had a hard time clearly making it back to McCree. It all sounded muffled as if cotton was stuck in his ears obscuring any proper sounds.

"McCree, please."

Behind blurred vision the figure by his side looked so insistent on getting him to respond, but frankly he was too lazy to say anything. Lazy meaning close to the brink of death. No amount of words would be useful in saving his soul. Taking his time with a few more blinks, his tear ducts worked overtime in trying to clear his vision. It soon became clear who was by his side against the helicarrier floor. Another individual had rushed to hand some material that Jesse couldn't quite register at the moment. He was too distracted looking at the angel above him. It took too much energy to lift his hand and press his fleshy fingers against the cheek that was so close, but he had it in him to smile charmingly. A tight pressure against McCree's side had escalated making him groan in discomfort. It didn't particularly hurt--not anymore, but the tightness wasn't pleasing.

More muffled voices of different frequencies echoed at different times. The man at McCree's side had a hand pressed against his abdomen speaking in slurs of Japanese--or so that is what it sounded like. McCree could not help but smile at the sound of it. It was so deep and rich in sound, McCree found it to be the best lullaby to close his eyes to. Within seconds he had lost consciousness where he laid. He didn't have any regrets about what he did. A simple teammate was in trouble and he did what he could to ensure his partners safety. He would have done it to any teammate, perhaps not in the spontaneous manner he executed it in, but would have done it nonetheless.

Hanzo snapped his head to Baptiste, "do something!"

"There is only so much I can do with the resources that we have. Until we can get back to base, they only thing that I can do is to let my immortality shield charge and wait from there. We have one adrenaline shot left, we need to use it wisely." He placed the precious needle back into its packet before pressing his two fingers against the side of Jesse's neck. The whole helicarrier was quiet while they traveled back towards base. Hana was out of her MEKA doing to best to contribute to stabilizing McCree, but she knew he would have to fight this battle on his own.

She walked over to Genji and tugged at his arm some. The cyborg snapped from his thoughts glancing to the distressed teen. "Do you think he will make it?" Hana whispered tearing up at the worst possible situation.

The ninja bent down slightly and pulled Hana into a hug before pulling back and taking a hold of her shoulders. "McCree has been through worse in his life, yes. However, I will not fill your mind with false hope or with ease at a situation you are already aware about. We must keep our optimism high, but be aware of the darkness that lurks around the corner. Let us make a clear path for both ends and wait for Jesse to choose his own." He ran the side of his mechanical thumb under her eyelid to catch the tear that tipped over and threatened to fall down her cheek. 

Genji knew that Hana was used to these kinds of things. He would go to sessions with Zenyatta and see Ms. Song by the omnics side speaking about her worries openly. It took a lot for her confess the conflicts battling within her mind, but with enough trust and coaxing her demons were set free and accepted. Hana knew very well she wouldn't be able to save everyone, but that is what has been the issue for her all along. If there was a possibility of one individual being saved, what could she had changed in the past to make sure no one was hurt?

With a new perspective in mind, Hana nodded taking in Genji's insight. She walked with him towards one of the seats and buckled in confessing a few other problems she was facing. In return, Genji had done the same to help ease both their minds. Symmetra stayed out of the way for the time being watching Hanzo closely with his interactions with Baptiste. The archer leaned more against Jesse's abdomen keeping as much of the blood inside of the cowboy's body as possible. Out of all the agents it took the new one to help the best that he could with a man so close to death. It wasn't that Hana and Genji weren't willing to help, but they weren't naive to the unlimited possibilities of assistance. The older Shimada's actions told Satya a lot. It was clear he was still holding onto something deeper than just any of the team members around him. Had it been Baptiste in the situation, perhaps herself, or Hana. Would the reaction have been the same or any different from the way he was treating McCree?

New speculation sprung into larger branches connecting very slowly to the larger picture of what was going on. Satya theorized that Hanzo was still latched onto the fear of losing the ones dearest or closest to him. It would explain why he was willing to divert from the plan to check up his brother when his communications device went out. It would explain the reaction he displayed when McCree hurt himself for Hanzo. It would explain why he didn't ask about the condition of the civilians or the other state of his teammates inside of the building. These could just be frivolous ideas spawned from no supporting seed, but it was a theory Symmetra wanted to grow and see if the results were as true as it seemed.

Blood. The thick sticky substance Hanzo knew a little too much about. The phrase "blood is on your hands" could not be taken any more literally than now. However, metaphorically he believed to be just as real. His own selfish questions raised to as of why agent McCree was so stupid enough to enact on his emotional response to not stop and think for one moment the consequences of his actions. Now here he is, on the ground fighting for his life. Hanzo squeezed tightly against the soaked rag pressed against the opened wound. "Idiot..." The Shimada muttered shaking his head weakly. He felt a drop of fluid leak from the side of his eye. It tickled the side of his cheek making him react by using his arm as a way of relieving the itch. Though, it didn't stop with just one. He didn't know it was possible to sweat from the eyes.

"Hanzo, you don't have to do this." Baptiste spoke sympathetically.

"Yes I do." He wavered in his words, but did his best to remain stern.

"Your body is shaking and you are crying. If this is too much to take in, I can--"

"How can you ensure his life?" Hanzo exclaimed facing the healer, "Look at him! His skin grows pale. I can't feel him breath." His glossy eyes casts over Jesse's still body. "I owe him all of what have left to give."

A hand pressed against Hanzo's quivering shoulder, "you don't owe any of us anything. We are all a team, so work with me here. You need to take a step back and calm yourself down before you end up hurting yourself."

"I am calm, and I am staying here." Hanzo glared dangerously at the healer. The damage had already been done as soon as Jesse was gasping in pain while his blood puddled beneath him. He wasn't going to dare move from his spot. He still felt like he had an obligation to make. He had to make sure Jesse didn't die on his air carrier without getting sought proper medical attention. Until then, he would push himself to waste every single resource and strategy to make sure McCree got back alive.

Baptiste frown glancing away from the Shimada, "do not push yourself to the limits Hanzo. I do not want you breaking--" His eyes looked down at Jesse for moment. He felt that something was a bit off against the pads of his fingers.

Hanzo looked up to the other when he had abruptly stopped. Just by his expression he knew it was something wrong. His heart slowly sped up in pace hanging from the suspense. "What is it? Is he okay? Jesse?" He removed one of his hands from his death grasp on the rag and placed it flatly against his still chest. The flat palm balled into a fist and rubbed roughly against the center of his rib cage to irritate the area. There didn't come a response, as to be half expected.

"He is having bradycardia. Prepare for chest compressions. Lena! How much longer until we land?"

"Ten more minutes!" She yelled back.

"Contact Morrison that his pulse is slowing. Angela and Ana need to be prepared immediately with IV's and monitors at the gates as soon as we land."

"Copy that!"

The yelling caught attention to the rest of the team adding to the intensity to the room.

"What is happening? What does brach--brad.. that word mean?" Hanzo asked alarmingly.

"His pulse is dropping, it could be due to the blood loss, trauma to his body, or the lack of oxygen being able to supply his organs."

All of it sounded more than what Hanzo had asked for. He swallowed thickly feeling cornered and he hated it. He didn't have control of the situation any more and time was cutting it too close. "Can we not use that shot thing you spoke about?"

"No. It is our only source to stabilizing him and if he crashes we won't be able to get him back without proper tools. We must eliminate each solution before using it." Baptiste scooted on his knees while rolling up his sleeve. The heel of his hand was placed on the center of Jesse's chest, then the other remained on top as it pressed down at a steady pace. 100 to 120 compressions were being made a minute to ensure the best results.

"If time is so important then why are you wasting it?" The archer snapped. His eyes fell upon the packet with the shot of epinephrine.

"I understand that you are worried for your friend, but you must trust me Hanzo." Baptiste added before focusing back of Jesse and stabilizing his pulse.

The commotion caused heads to turn. Hana lifted her hand to her mouth trying to repress the whine that she gave out. Her eyes watered even more at the sight. She shielded her eyes curling into the small space between Genji's arm and torso. He let her hide under his arm, so he wrapped both of them around her soft body to comfort her. The green Shimada tore his eyes away from her to monitor his brother. He looked so broken and lost. So badly did he want to come to his brothers aid and pull him away from the situation, but he was a bit occupied with another teammate at the moment. In contrast, Satya remained adamant in watching the tragic scene. She narrowed her eyes inspecting the Shimada's own body language and facial expressions. Her posture straightened, hands rested lightly against the arm rests of the chair she was sitting in, and legs uncrossed. 

Despite explanation after explanation, it all went through one ear and out the other. It was as if the sight of Jesse's limp body stood out brighter than the words of a professional. His hands itched to just grab the epinephrine pen and simply inject the substance into Jesse. He wanted to see him open his eyes, to see his chest rise and fall, to see his stupid smile charmingly reflect back at him. He drew his eyes away from McCree's face watching Baptiste proceed with compressions. Out of all of the deaths he had rightfully caused at his own hand, he had learned to cope with them by building a wall of security. The wall has been decaying since his stay at Overwatch. Meeting McCree was the catalyst to this destruction, and he didn't want it to come to an end so soon.


	23. ~{Hard Times Part 23}~

In one quick motion his hand reached beside Baptiste for the packet containing the needle inside. His hand instinctively clutched around it as if it was the only source of life left. In the corner of Baptiste's eye the motion was not undetected. Reflexively, one hand grabbed Hanzo's wrist to stop him. "Hanzo, drop it. Satya take Hanzo away." He commanded knowing time was vital at every moment he wasn't working to save McCrees life.

"We need to--"

"No," the grip of Hanzo's hand tightened, "You are not thinking clearly Hanzo! I do not want to stir any conflict, but now is not the time to be acting so selfishly." The healer spoke. Satya immediately stood walking over in a hurry. Hanzo snapped his head to Satya trying to maneuver away from her reach.

"This is the only way." Hanzo stressed.

"It is if you make it that way." Replied Baptiste. Time was running thin and he was not letting Hanzo waste unnecessary resources because he was acting on his heart than his head. In some situations it is seen as admirable, but this was no game to Jean. "I will not ask you again Hanzo, let go now."

Hanzo swallowed hard feeling a heat creep up his neck. He flinched to his side feeling hands on his arm and shoulder. "Let go." Baptiste tugged at Hanzo's wrist again making him turn his head to look at the healer helplessly. "Don't do this, he needs this."

"Hanzo--"

"Please!" He begged panting softly from his nerves.

"Brother just listen to them." Genji added knowing that his brother was thinking irrationally.

Looking back at Jesse there didn't seem like there was an option. There were too many voices telling him to do many things, but the one that stood out the most was his own. Hanzo knew what he needed to do and his supposed teammates were holding him back from doing so. "No!" He yelled snapping his head towards his brother. A surge of energy sparked through his soul sending electrical sparks down his arm into Satya and Baptiste. The two let go hissing as they retreated back. Hastily, Hanzo ripped off the plastic and the safety cap.

"Hanzo, stop!" Genji widened his eyes feeling a jolt of energy sizzle into the air. He gently moved Hana off him and tried reaching out for Hanzo, but his reactions were far too late.

The needle didn't miss a beat driving into the inner part of Jesse's thigh. He was no medical doctor or had no business in the medical areas, but living out on his own for so long there were quite a few techniques Hanzo learned on his own. In hindsight it was impressive, but in such a dangerously involved situation this was just too risky. The adrenal shot infused into the gunslinger's bloodstream quickly moving throughout his system. 

Almost immediately Jesse shot up gasping for air at the same time Hanzo was pulled back from him. Hanzo squirmed gripping Satya and Genji's arm the same time they dragged him further away. "Jesse!" He called in excitement seeing him with his eyes opened. Though it wasn't the kind of openness he was expecting. Jesse clenched his jaw falling onto his back shaking terrifyingly with wide eyes. "Jesse?" Hanzo repeated, but more wearily.

Baptiste was on the scene in seconds not letting another moment be wasted. He hovered his head obscuring McCrees view at the top of the interior roof. "Agent McCree can you hear me?" The healer asked in a stern voice. A hand held the cowboys wrist while two fingers pressed against his inner side.

Jesse inhaled sharply letting out a pained scream. Tears pricked his eyes feeling a terrible burning sensation rip right through him. His body shook with each inhale he took. It only made the pain overwhelming worse for his body and mind. He panted rapidly feeling like he was having shortness of breath. His legs starting kicking trying to get air in desperately, feeling like he was limited to breathing through a paper bag.

"McCree take deep breaths," The healer said calmly noting the increase in pulse. He had to calm Jesse down or he'd go into shock and they might not get him back the second time.

Hanzo watched in horror as Jesse screamed and tried breathing for his life. He stilled and went silent realizing what a terrible idea it was to do this. He just induced Jesse's pain and risk of bleeding out even more. They didn't have any blood transfusions on board to set up a proper treatment plan.

Eyes wide and blown, Jesse frantically looked to Jean like a fish out of water. He opened and closed his mouth trying to get in air at the same time his eyes were nearly bulging from his face. "I-It-"

"There you go, in slow."

"It hurts." He managed to mutter out strained.

Baptiste moved a hand under Jesse's head to support it, "but you are holding up so well. Just a little more we are almost there."

"Approaching the hangar now!" Tracer notified on the comm link.

"Medical attention on standby. We are ready for your arrival agents. A room is set and prepared for Jesse. How's his status?" Morrison asked looking up at the red blinking lights from the hangar entrance gates. They started opening up as the aircraft approached.

"Uh--hard to tell. I think he's alright now. He was screaming earlier, but I think he's calmed down some. Baptiste is doing the best he can to keep him stable. Though I'd keep watch on Hanzo, sir. He may or may not have done something to wake Jesse up."

"He what?" Jack said concerned. Angela and Ana looked towards their former commander and friend, then towards each other. "We'll worry about him after we get McCree stable cadet. Land the RS-15 nice and easy so we can get Jesse the attention he needs. I'll have a talk with Hanzo when he gets off, Morrison out."

It was an agonizing time watching the aircraft land and shut its engines off. Mercy and Ana were on their toes readying themselves with a transportation stretcher on hand. Lucio was also on standby tightening his grip on the rail of the stretcher as the gates hissed open. As soon as the RS-15 gave an alert that it was safe for those to exit, Angela and Lucio ran up the gate meeting Baptiste at his position. "What happened?" the angel asked.

"There is an entrance and exit wound between the descending colon and small intestines by the looks of it. We will have to go through a torso scan to ensure no arteries were punctured, but it doesn't seem like it. There is some blood loss due to the open area. Pressure was applied, but a blood transfusion is necessary."

"Let's get him to the infirmary." Lucio suggested crouching down as he placed down the stretcher. The three worked in carefully lifting McCree off the ground and secure him in in place.

"Stabilize his head, Lucio."

"Copy that, make sure the straps are in nice and tight, oh and watch the inflamed area."

"On three we lift," Baptiste started making sure to get a good grip at the end, "one, two, three." The stretcher was raised up before Lucio quickly pushed the cowboy out of the aircraft. Angela and Baptiste were close behind discussing the procedures to prepare for as soon as they got into the infirmary. Ana walked in a haste beside the stretcher as Jesse was wheeled out of the hangar.

"Be strong waladay alsaghir." she whispered softly putting a hand gently on his arm. He felt cold, but had some perspiration on his temple and forehead. The poor man must have been in so much pain.

"Mhphm..." Jesse scrunched his nose deepening the creases between his brows.

As soon as Jesse was out of sight from inside of the hangar Genji and Symmetra let the archer go slowly. "Satya, are you alright?" The younger Shimada asked gently taking the woman's arm. She looked down at her burnt sleeve noticing some of the red irritated skin that had made a patchy outline.

She pulled her arm back and rubbed it some, "I will be fine. I would advise taming your brother before he hurts someone else." Symmetra shot a look at Hanzo glad to watch him cower behind her gaze. Satya turned on her heel moving towards Mei to assist with getting Hana out of the chair. Tracer blinked twice running down the gates to report to Morrison.

"Everyone made it back and is accounted for. I take it we will have to do a debriefing of the situation?" She quirked a brow assuming they would have to go over the situation as both for liability insurance and counseling group talks.

The commander stood at attention looking neutral with his expression, "No."

"No?" They turned their heads to the two woman trying to coax Hana off the transport.

Jack frowned at the sight, "affirmative. You all need a week to wine down and recollect yourselves before we talk about the matter." He looked back at Tracer, "get some rest agent, if you can. Zenyatta's services are always open if you need to talk with him. If not, I'm sure Winston will hear whatever is on your mind."

The Brit pulled her mouth to a slant debating whether or not to go to Zenyatta. Her best bet was Winston, she knew the big guy more than the omnic. It would feel more meaningful to report to him about her feelings--not that she had anything against the cool master. "Thank you, sir. I'll chat later." Instead of blinking away, Lena walked the rest of the way towards the scientists office. 

"Come on Hana, it is all over now. Jesse is in good hands and will be back to his regular self in no time." Mei said sympathetically. Her hand rubbed up and down and in circular motions against the sobbing Koreans back. 

"Make it stop, please make it stop." Hana whispered over and over. The screams filtered through her ears ringing in a deafening tone. Her body was hunched over, legs close to her chest, hands blocking the sight of her ears. 

There wasn't much Satya knew she could do. Mei was handling the situation much better than she was. The sweet actions were observed to modify her own behavior to fit such orderly manners. Though before she could do much, a shadow cast over the two. 

Morrison bent down wrapping his warm arms around Hana enveloping her in a well needed hug. He's seen her like this plenty of times after a tough mission. The first few days she started out as a recruit, he knew how to be optimistic and annoying her personality flurished, but during her first failed mission Jack got to see the real Hana Song post arrival to the base. She did the same exact thing: covered her ears, crouched in a vertical fetal position, and repeated words over and over again. With some consulting with Angela and Zenyatta, they both found that each episode lasted half an hour and could be broken with a tight hug and hand rubbing. His chin rested on the top of her head as she cried. 

"You two are dismissed." He spoke softly referring to Satya and Mei. The two nodded obeying their commander's request. Mei took a glance back saddened at the display  she'd have to make a ice snowyowl for her friend when she heals. She took a deep breath leaving the two to themselves. Once partially alone, he moved his hands to rub Hana's arms vigorously. "Wake up kid, it's only a nightmare." He kept up with this tactic up for few minutes just as Genji and Hanzo were walking down the gate run away. Jack looked up at the two, "Hanzo Shimada, my office." 

The two froze for a moment, with Genji looking over to Morrison. "Jack--"

"This isn't your concern Genji, Hanzo I need you in my office in ten." The command was said in a stern voice, but the younger Shimada wasn't one to disobey. He gave his older sibling a look and gently rubbed at his shoulder for reassurance. 

"Yes... commander." Hanzo complied, walking off to head to the commander's office. 

Jack watched the two Shimada brothers depart the hangar to focus on the agent in his arms currently. He felt some movement and looked down loosening his arms some. Hana slowly let her hands release from her ears calming down in mood. "Hey there you are." She still seemed a bit stiff, so Jack proceeded to rub at her arms and shoulders.

Hana blinked her looking around herself some. She noticed that it wasn't loud anymore. Everything was quieter than she last remembered. Her gaze helplessly looked up at Jack, "I'm tired." 

As to be expected from a panic attack. There was so much energy that was exerted from the body because of these things. In the end, it is no doubt it would leave someone nearly depleted of energy in the end. "I know, let's get you to your room. I'll have one of the healers come in and check on you after you rest up okay?" There was a slight noise that came from the girl, but it was taken as a "yes". Jack grunted as he stood up with her in his arms. Like a child, he carried her the rest of the way towards her room. Athena granted him access inside allowing him to tuck Hana in properly. She was out like a light the moment her head hit the pillow. Jack grabbed the blankets and pulled them up towards her chest, then turned off the light in her bedroom. Now it was time for the part he wasn't so excited about: having to discuss the penalties Hanzo will have to face.  


	24. ~{Hard Times Part 24}~

The archers eyes stared at the blue blocked numbers displayed on the digital clock angled on Morrison's desk. He waited for his judgement to be determined to see what his fate will hold. It wouldn't be too surprising if he was dismissed from the team for endangering a couple agents. From the beginning, a majority of the team welcomed him with open arms, but in some twisted fate he had betrayed their trust-just as he had Genji. 

It was a resurfacing pattern Hanzo started to notice quickly. Closing his eyes, the brief quick flashes played like a movie in his head. The first was a pure river rushing water down its path. On one side of the river was Hanzo in his fighting uniform. While on the other end stood his little brother sporting the same attire. All Hanzo did was take a step forward and Genji dropped his sword shaking like a leaf. He had fallen to his knees tearing up as long lesions appeared across his skin. He was crying out for it to stop, but on the other side the words were hard to hear. Hanzo was only able to see long red cuts tear through Genji until he was nothing but a heap of bloody flesh. The thick red liquid leaked into the river tainting it of its purity. The river had become corrupt. It was disgusting how the contaminated strands of life absorbed so easily within the water. 

The worst part is Hanzo had done nothing to help. He only watched feeling like his bones had fused into his muscle to prevent aid. 

"Hanzo. . ." A faint voice would call, to which said person would only ignore because he was forced to. 

"Hanzo!" It was louder and more desperate for help over the roaring water. Hanzo clenched his fist feeling frozen, and nearly paralyzed from the waist down. 

As a hand grabbed his shoulder he opened his eyes and jumped startled. "Hanzo--" 

Panting he looked over his shoulder to find Morrison gazing down in a stern way. "Yes?" Hanzo spoke wiping the sweat from the side of his face. 

The notion didn't go unnoticed as Jack made his way around his desk to sit. He scooted forward resting his elbows on the wooden surface. The commanders sharp looking gaze was faltering from fatigue. "It's been a long day for the both of us. We've gone through some rough patches today regarding the ambush at the museum, you still with me?" 

Hanzo nodded in acknowledgement, "yes, commander."

"Good, because I want to make sure that you don't make the same mistake you pulled today. Baptiste was given the clear to follow his instincts on the matter. He's had years of experience behind his belt dealing with significant injuries such as Jesse's. He's been around the world studying and learning more about the human body at its extremes. A majority of our healers have, so undermining their decisions will not be tolerated. Especially at the expense of another agent when there is no way to reverse the process." 

The Shimada looked down like a scolded child. The image of Jesse falling replayed in his mind over and over again. The one question Hanzo couldn't understand was why: why Jesse McCree would be stupid enough to risk his life. There was not much Hanzo could think between that frame of time to which he had done something worth being saved. 

"I get that you are new to the whole team process," Morrison grunted, "but that is why we have our training. It is why we emphasize the importance of communication. If one card falls short of the stack, you can expect the rest of the cards to follow." It was obvious Hanzo was still learning around this newfound curve of his. Perhaps Morrison was wrong that he was ready for a mission. It nearly cost an agents life, but this is when mistakes are taken and learned from. 

"I understand." Hanzo mumbled picking at the seams of his uniform. There were still reminisce of dried blood caked on his fingers. It smelled terrible giving him unmentionable flashbacks to the couple of events that occured as of recent. "I am sorry for my actions, they were inappropriate, untimely, and I wasn't in my place." He stopped messing with his shirt and looked to Jack in defeat. "Today I was attacked by one of the Talon agents just above the balcony. He attacked me from behind rendering me vulnerable, but then some force pushed the agent out of the way. The barriers snapped and the man fell... I didn't know it was Jesse because it all happened so fast. However, when I looked over the platform. . ." 

Jack looked down at Hanzo's hands watching them tremble in his wake. He furrowed his brows knowing where this was going, "Hanzo you don't have to explain yourself." 

"I'm not." He replied quickly, "I just-he should not have to suffer. There was so much blood," tears began to fill Hanzo's eyes from how overwhelmed he had felt as of late. "He risked his own life to save me and I couldn't live with the thought of him dying because of me. When we got into the air carrier I was watching someone, who has served more purpose than I have in a lifetime, dying. Someone like Jesse does not deserve to die at the hand of my disposal. He doesn't. I have lost a lot of people around me, and I wasn't about to lose another." 

The tension in the room was clear to see from the look Morrison was giving. The conversation was starting to get out of control. Initially, Morrison had planned to lay down the rules and facts for Hanzo before discussing further consequences for his actions. However, there is clearly a deeper root following up to the archers acts. Although stoic in look, the commander slipped into a soft sympathetic gaze. It was a look of familiarity; a look that someone would give if they had dealt with the same dilemma. Unfortunately, Jack was not able to catch up with his thoughts in time before speaking because Hanzo seemed to go without him. 

"Banish me, fire me, punish me, arrest me, do whatever you want. I do not regret my efforts to keeping McCree alive." Hanzo's voice was more composed than before. 

"That is the problem." Morrison said irritatingly. "You are risking other agents lives because of your reckless emotions. What would you have done if your scheme didn't go as planned? Baptiste is trained in situations like this. You were all five minutes away from landing. Jesse was being kept alive by Jean circulating McCrees blood to his heart by performing chest compressions. Blood was slowing while you were at your post applying pressure to the sight of the wound. Mercy, Lucio, and Ana were on standby ready to help McCree the moment the doors opened. He had plenty of time to be helped and revived if it came down to it. What you did was reckless, not heroic." 

"Shitsureidesuga dōi dekimasen." Hanzo mumbled shaking his head to advert his attention. 

The lack of obedience irked Morrison. It was like talking to a delinquent careless of his actions, "Hanzo!" Jack slammed his fist onto his desk to get the archers attention back on him. "You abandoned your post keeping him from bleeding. You induced an adrenaline drug into his bloodstream increasing bloodflow causing him to bleed out even more, to feel pain, and nearly made him go into shock. You were harming him more than you were helping him." It was harsh to say, Jack knew this. The message needed to get across somehow. If it meant being cruel and harsh about it, then the job needed to get done. The commander didn't want to be the bad guy here. He wanted to sympathize the pain Hanzo felt, but how could he if the archer was too focused on his emotions than being realistic. He watched as the Japanese man widened his eyes and quickly looked away. It looked like the job had been done, and for good reason. Hopefully Genji's brother would finally see his mistake and learn from it. 

Hanzo felt the room darkened around him. He felt attacked for what he had done, and rightfully so. Jack made some good points to the argument causing a bit of pain in the process. It was never the Shimada's intention to cause emotional trauma for McCree. Even if the cowboy does theoretically make it through the night, what would his mental state be fixated like? "What a fool you are." Hanzo thought to himself. He slouched in the seat going back to picking at the skin by his nails. The situation was starting to settle in brutally. He had done it again and without knowing it. First it was his brother he had hurt and too closely McCree followed suit. 

There finally came a heavy sigh from behind the desk, "Hanzo I don't want to seem like the enemy. I know you have good intentions deep down, but there are limitations to what is the best decision. It's okay to be scared, but it is no place on the battlefield. It's safe to say this day has been a shitstorm. The team is exhausted mentally and physically. We both need to calm our minds before we regret anything that is said." The chair squeaked a bit as weight was applied to the back rest some more. "I will think about what your future here at Overwatch will be in the next few days. Go get something to eat and get some rest. Zenyatta is open for services if you need to get anything else off your chest. You are dismissed." 

They were both tired from the mission. Any further conversation was either going to end in tears or a large fight. Nothing productive would be accomplished, so Morrison called it a night requesting the team a week off to do nothing but recompose themselves before the group debriefing next week. In the meantime, it would give Hanzo time to reflect about his decisions and give Jack time to figure out the types of penalties he would have to face. It would be a bit extreme to discharge him from the team, but these actions wouldn't be treated with just a slap on the wrist. There would have to be some sort of consequence.

The walk back to his dorm room felt like an eternity. The halls for some reason extended out longer. The atmosphere lingering in the air did not feel as spirited as it use to. It was more eerie and quiet compared to other days when a more happy aura soaked off the walls. Hanzo stopped by his door pressing his thumb against the new lock systems Winston had installed. They were updated from the ID cards that use to be given out. Now all that was required was a fingerprint. With a chime of bells, the door slid to the side revealing the inside of the Shimada's room. The sensors on the other side aided the door close shut. "Athena?" 

A soft chime signaled before she spoke, "Yes Agent Shimada?" 

"What is Jesse McCree's status?" 

"Agent Jesse McCree, he is still undergoing surgery. Do you wish for me to alert Angela to speak with her?" 

A string of anxiety ran straight to his heart faster than he could process. "No! No that will not be necessary. Could you alert me the status of the surgery when it is finished?" His hands gripped the hem of his shirt to pull over his head. He tossed the piece of clothing into the hamper before unzipping his pants. 

"Of course, is there anything else you would like me to do?" 

There was not much he could think of at the moment besides getting any news on Jesse. The anxiety of his health was killing him mentally. There was so much happening it was hard to break down and digest it all properly. With just his boxer briefs on, Hanzo naturally got into bed rolling over onto his side. A hand slipped itself under the pillow as the other rested on top near his face. He looked at the doors staring at them in deep thought. "There isn't much else that can be done."

"Is something bothering you, Agent Shimada? Your voice is much slower and less enthusiastic from when you usually speak. Is there something on your mind or anything I can assist with as far as my programming will allow?" 

Hanzo humphed, "Unless you are able to ensure that McCree will be okay, then yes." 

"It seems you think about Agent McCree quite often. Are you worried that he will be permanently hurt?" 

"Yes. I am worried about losing him." He pulled the pillow closer pressing it to his face.

"Although I cannot ensure a fast recovery, I can assure you that three well known healers are currently working to get him better. If if lightens your stress levels I will contact you as soon as he gets out of surgery, and when he is available to be seen by guests." 

It wasn't expected for an AI to carry on a coherent conversation and understand the depths of emotions. Athena is intelligent in her own ways, but personally there wasn't a connection Hanzo felt comfortable interacting with too often. Sleeping wasn't going to be much of an option either. Too many conflicts were going on in Hanzo's mind. He feared he would lose McCree. If it isn't in death then it would be the loss of a good friendship, his status at Overwatch, the consequences he would have to face, the members he had lost trust with, and the overall performance he had been discredited. Overwatch was suppose to be a new chapter in his life, but the set backs were discouraging to say the least. There would have to be time to truly come to a solution to each individuals issue. Though, it was very compelling what the best alternative had to be.


	25. ~{Hard Times Part 25}~

Hanzo contemplated for what seemed like hours when only minutes had passed by. One thought at a time helped aid him in his barrel of problems. Say if Jesse does make it out alright, then Hanzo could say his last goodbyes before leaving Overwatch to get out of their hair. What would one less agent be to them? There are plenty of talented individuals already stationed here, and Hanzo is sure there are plenty of more talented people awaiting to be recruited. Resigning would accommodate quite a few issues all at once. Jack would not have to stress about validating the appropriate consequence, Jesse would be able to have reliable teammates at his side, and the fear of loss would not have to ride on his shoulders. 

The problem seemed to be solved. Could it ever be as simple as that? No, of course not. The entire purpose—the whole reason Hanzo came to Overwatch was to be closer to his brother. Would it not be any more selfish to leave free of problems than to stick by his brothers side as he had promised. 

He gave out a long groan rubbing his eyes frustratedly. The scent of blood coming on even stronger. Repulsed by the smell of his hands, he forced himself out of bed to take a shower. Perhaps a long hot shower would sooth the cluster fuck in his mind. 

It did. 

Temporarily. 

Although the metallic scent was gone, the tight sticky substance was clean off his skin, and the sweat that clung into his hair was simply washed away, nothing would be able to mask the stench of his collective thoughts. There, on the bed, Hanzo laid on his side clutching the pillow close to his face with closed eyes. The cool compress of his damp hair stuck a bit to his neck and left wet patches against the cotton pillow case. The properties hot water provided was taken advantage of for the sake of relaxing his muscles. It felt as if they were floating on a cloud. The feeling was always more vivid after extraneous activities. "Relax, Relax, Relax." He muffled. 

Nothing felt more vulnerable than having such baggage tighten around his mind that it felt suffocating. Lying around didn't help either. There needed to be some outlet to get all of the pent up energy out. Alas, Hanzo felt too drained for any physical activities to be performed. He was sore from the running, the fighting, and mentally trying to keep up with it all.

He turned onto his back looking at the blank ceiling. His eyes had adjusted to the lighting by now catching darker hues from the way his window was positioned. Luckily the room was angled perfectly towards the moonlight. Its bright reflection casted dark shades of grey, blue, and purple. Some undertones of navy blue and silver highlighted objects easily for interpretation. The archer inhaled slowly to release the stress that was creeping up faster than reality. It was followed by an exhale through the nose expelling any energy that was not welcomed. He had heard the concept from his brother when they chatted by the meditation area one evening. Something about inhaling the peace and exhaling out any negative weight holding him down. 

The tactic was repeated three more times with each breath lasting longer than the previous one. Hanzo had his eyes closed while doing these breathing techniques. Slowly his consciousness had been eased into a state of rest. Unknowingly, he had fallen into a slumber. His head was tilted to the side with his arms on either side of  him. He wasn't able to make it under the covers, but the mattress was able to support his back. The pillows cushioned his neck and head too. 

In the surgery room it took a grueling five hours between the blood transfusion, stitching up the lesions inside and out, and sterilizing after the operation. Luckily, with modern medicine the healing process should go as smoothly, but as a precaution Angela set up a few alarm systems if Jesse were to have unwanted side effects. Though based off of prior experiences, she believed these wounds were minor compared to the blood loss in his arm back during the Blackwatch era. The recovery was an unsettling path for someone as young as Jesse was. Those times were tough, but in the teams best efforts they cradled Jesse back to good health. Baptiste and Lucio slipped off their nitrile gloves disposing them into biohazard waste. Ana was just cleaning up her own station before bandaging the upper half of McCree's torso. "Could someone hand me an alcohol pad? I want to clean the area again before applying a light padding of gauze." 

To the right, Angela reached over for the light white material and handed it over to Lucio who slickly skated to the older woman, "Here."

"Thank you." She sighed patching the gunslinger up. Her eye settled on the man's face before cupping it, "You are so strong Jesse. The Gods will grant you with the strength of Horus and remain under the protection of Bast." The cusp of her hand pulled away to get back to what she was doing. The room was too quiet for her liking Baptiste especially.  "Baptiste?" 

"Hm?"

"I may be hard of hearing, but I can hear your thoughts mumbling." She whispered sweetly. 

There was nothing that could get past Ana—nothing. The Haitian chuckled amused, grabbing some paper towels to dry off his hands. "Is that so?"

"Indeed," very briefly her eyes made contact with Jean's. There was a glimmer of concern and something else he didn't bother deciphering. " I am not getting any younger, young man. Are you going to keep it a secret or tell me what is bothering you?" Like the stereotypical sweet grandmother who baked cookies and made sure her grandchildren were stuffed full, she pushed to drain the darkness from consuming the light. 

"Heh, I suppose I have no choice." He walked over towards Jesse's unconscious body to help with the bandaging process. "Today was just an eventful day. I saw familiar faces, as well as some new ones."

"Mhm," Ana hummed carefully gesturing for Jean to lift Jesse onto his side so she could get the cotton material around Jesse's back.

"Things were going well from the start. There weren't any signs of a bomb threat, nor any other activity, but then Talon showed up." 

"Talon?" Ana repeated shocked. She stopped her hands where they were, "What business do they have at a museum of all places?" A disapproving tone of voice had spilled out.

Lucio and Angela looked at one another before honing in on the conversation too. "I-Is that how. . ." His eyes gestured towards Jesse, to which Baptiste gave a subtle nod. Lucio found himself swallowing thickly.

"We were ambushed from the outside. Hanzo and Jesse were posted out towards the front and across the balcony. The rest of us were inside gathering up the civilians." Baptiste's hand extended forth taking the bandage from Ana gently to wrap around the back to thread through before pulling it forward. The process was repeated three more times, "I wasn't able to completely see what happened, but I heard Hanzo calling urgently from the end of my comm. I rushed to the scene and found Jesse impaled like some bug to a stick." 

"Oh Deus." Lucio shivered. He tried to keep himself composed, but thinking about it just made him sick. 

"So that is why Morrison was acting the way he was." Angela thought aloud. 

"Partially, but something else happened." 

The three looked up awaiting the details, so parts of the story were told: the argument, the events leading to the argument, the amount of blood lost, and the tense emotions swelling against the clock. Lucio kept himself quite keeping an open mind about Baptiste's words. Angela and Ana lifted Jesse from the surgical room onto his medical cot. Jean took the honors of rolling him back into the infirmary to rest behind a private curtain. The four grouped back up after hooking and stabilizing McCree properly. The former agent of Overwatch heated up some water from the break room to brew some tea. 

"You think the commander is going to. . .you know." Lucio preferred the word 'let go' than fired. 

"No, Jack is too remorseful to let someone like Hanzo go." Angela spoke up. She pulled her hair back into a bun before walking over to sit next to the music enthusiast. She leaned back with her arms crossed looking to Lucio. "He is an important asset to the team. His skills and knowledge are needed if we want to succeed in our passion for peace." 

"Angela is right. The archer is a good agent in his techniques, but he just needs more guidance to his choices." Ana spoke softly pouring the close-to-boiling water in four mugs. 

Baptiste hummed in reply, "I am sure he meant the best of intentions. It worries me that he will try it again and the results will not favor his intent. We were lucky this time, but there are still days of healing to look forward to." 

"Whatever Jack chooses for Hanzo, I am sure he will make the right choice. You all have worked hard tonight. Baptiste, please, do me a favor and rest yourself for the night." Ana placed down a cup of tea for him, "You have carried a lot of weight today." Her eye then moved to Lucio, "You too young man. Get to bed and I will see you in the morning." A cup of tea was placed in his hands. Baptiste gave a nod picking up the cup and winking at the two healers before heading out to his own room. Lucio followed suit thanking Ana for her sincerity. He promised to take the next late shift at her say-so. Angela was next to get the supportive lecture. "A workaholic like you needs her beauty rest, child. Take this on your way out and take small sips." 

"Ana you know I can't let you watch over McCree by yourself." 

"My dear, we both know you will not win this argument with me. Now shoo," Ana gestured her hand towards the door giving a soft smile. "You must remember to take care of yourself too."

The doctor gave a slanted smile before taking the warm cup into her hands. She smiled softly, "Good night Ana." 

"Good night Angela." 

Captain Amari took care of Jesse that night tending to his medical needs when appropriate, but with him being completely void of awareness there wasn't much to do. She monitored his vitals and changed his IV drip making sure to keep his fluids running. Ana gave a soft sigh knowing when Jesse woke up he would endure some pain. The stitches would take about a month to fully dissolve. He would be on bed rest until his wounds heal close, as well as get his energy back up. Her hand ran through his hair tsking under her breath. "Always the hero cowboy aren't you?" Ana lifted her hand away and pulled back the curtain to let Jesse remain undisturbed for the night. She headed towards the break room to pass the time by stealing one of the books off of the shelf in Dr. Ziegler's office, as well as enjoy the rest of her tea.

There came a soft chime through the speaker inside of Hanzo Shimada's room. "Agent Shimada?" The voice softly asked. It was clear to Athena that the Shimada must have been sleeping due to the resting heart rate. She upped her speakers to awaken his slumber. "Agent Shimada, I have gotten news of Jesse McCree." 

There came a groggy groan from the archer. His eyes slowly opened registering the voice cooing his name through the built in speakers. "Mmm... Jesse." 

"Yes. His condition is stable and he was just taken out of surgery." 

Hanzo stirred in his wake pushing his hands against the bed to sit up properly. He yawned while wiping the drool collecting at the side of his mouth, "McCree is okay?" He asked in a hopeful tone. 

"Yes." 

"Is he alone?" 

"Conveniently so." 

"Very well. Do not alert any of the agents, I wish to seek him privately." 

"Of course." Athena replied back gently. Unless there were any intentions of a threat, then Athena would obey to any agents wishes otherwise. With some stipulations set in her programming as long as there was no harm to come to other agents—including themselves, then she is to abide by her commands and instructions. Otherwise, she is to report to Winston or Jack about the request. 

Hanzo pushed himself off of the bed slipping on a robe of his. The socks on his prosthetics provided enough padding to eliminate any sounds that might come from any contact with the metal and glossy floors. He headed out of his room peeking from left to right making sure the halls were silent. Usually by this time things were quiet, especially after what had happened. There may still be some stray agents awake during the hour, but it was unlikely they would be walking up and down the halls. If there was something Hanzo would be thankful about his past, it would be the training he endured to be as stealthy as possible. The archer was like a shadow glued to the walls; the darkness that surrounds an individual when they blink, and when in a flash the darkness would vanish. Each step seemed to be more agonizing than the last. The edges of the white trimming and glass doors appeared more dull since this morning. Slowly, Hanzo touched the pads of his fingers to the glass pushing against it. The hinges twisted allowing the door to be opened manually and invite the guest on the other side. 

He stepped forward crouching down close to the tiled ground. In hindsight the act was just ridiculous. Hanzo could have efficiently slipped through and found Jesse to be towards the back of the infirmary, but instead he decided to take the extra mile in being as small and invisible as possible. While he remained crouched, the ends of his fingertips ceased to make contact with the glass to shut the door behind him. His low and quiet movements allowed him to seek out his target and easily make his way towards the medical curtain. 

Though, before the ex-heir let his anxieties and guilt be alleviated, he spotted a ray of light shining from under one of the rooms not too far from the Intensive Care Unit. Hanzo froze on the spot, staring at the light for any dark shadows that might disassociate the light. If so, then it would imply someone is actively walking about inside. However, if there were clear noises, then it would indicate the same. Stilly, Hanzo patiently waited around five minute until concluding the person inside must have fallen asleep. The individuals presence still didn't simply leave his thought, but it was left on the back burner as a conscience effort. 

Hanzo flicked his attention back towards the curtain right in front of him. His hand grabbed some of the course material to pull back slightly. There was a big enough gap for him to slide through and avoid any of the metal curtain rings from making any sounds. His eyes adjusted to the scene taking it all in at once. Any immediate thought of panic flushed down into an abyss of emotions when the most beautiful sound their is left a calming pattern on the monitor. The Shimada shuddered seeing how vulnerable Jesse looked amongst all of the supportive devices. Wires upon wires tangled around his arm and poked from under his shirt. Hanzo stood by the side of the medical bed looking down at the broken man. There were clear bruises starting to form on the side of his neck. The way he hit the pavement Hanzo could only hope that his back wasn't too badly damaged. "Oh Jesse," the back of Hanzo's hand brushed along the side of the gunslingers tan cheek. His breath hitched feeling the clear difference in body temperature. Jesse felt warm like the summer sun—a comfort Hanzo tried not to take advantage of so easily. "What have I done to you?" He whispered.  


	26. ~{Hard Time Part 26}~

 There were plenty of moments the archer felt the darkness would become overwhelming. It is a sudden shadow constantly peeking over his shoulder degrading him of his existence, but the moment he allowed himself to accept Jesse's advice and guidance something changed. A golden light outlined his sun kissed skin wrapping a warm comforting Halo around Hanzo's body. It felt protecting, calm, and relaxed. Understanding that emotion and knowing it was okay to release it of it's shackles was not only freeing, but showed Hanzo it is okay to sit back and enjoy the smaller events of life again.

However, at the same time all so suddenly, it had been taken so fast. It is dangerous to live with your head in the clouds because there will come a day when the tightening ropes of reality pulls you back down to be succumb by darkness. The archers hand pulled away letting his fingertips slip from the reaches of the cowboy. How cruel would it be to become so close to happiness and have it be vanquished so evilly. The sorrow in Hanzo's eyes settled on the hand with the fingertip pulse oximeter clamped to Jesse's pointer finger. The gentle beeps nearly put him to sleep, but he pushed through with words. "So it is true, the healers have treated you well. For a moment I thought. .I thought I would lose you. I have so many questions to ask you when you wake." Hanzo whispered. "I want to know why you pushed that agent away and risked your own life to save me. Do you truly find me so valuable as a team member to let yourself get hurt? I wish I could understand what you have done. . ." His fist clenched by his sides along with the tension in his shoulder. "I-I just want to understand why you were so foolish. You are smarter than this Jesse, you could have killed yourself." A stinging sensation hit his throat making him swallow the pain down. To recompose himself, Hanzo didn't speak for a couple of minutes. His thumb came up to swipe away the tears threatening to run down his cheek. 

Jesse remained still with the machines hooked up to him. He was able to breathe on his own thankfully, so it was enlightening to see his chest rise and fall without any abnormalities. Hanzo found himself staring at the limp hand. His hand slowly hovered over McCree's keeping it held there for around a minute. It was as if Jesse's hand created some sort of weak positive charge to pulling Hanzo's closer, but all the while letting there be a safe distance. Though, the electric field was broken how Hanzo extended out his finger tips to let them brush gingerly against the rough skin. A small touch is all he needed to feel a bit of heat transfer from the contact. However, it wasn't enough to sate any span of satisfaction. Boldly, the Shimada broke atomic barriers curling his hand under McCrees holding it; feeling it; treasuring its warmth. 

Staring at the contact, Hanzo remained processing this type of emotion. It was different from the rest. This one got his heart pumping—and not from anxiety. This is a type of emotions that unlocked a protective nature in Hanzo—just like back on the ship. It was like some sort of drug that impaired his thoughts, think irrationally, and crave more of. "Most of all. . .I wish to understand this feeling you have imprinted on me. There was a time when I felt this conflicted, and that is when I hurt my brother. I love him, he is my brother, but this type of love is not the same. It is one outside the bounds of family; outside of friendship." Hanzo let out a deep exhale. "Jesse." His thumb ran across the cowboys knuckles softly. "Rest well." The warm heat left as Hanzo turned around the leave. There was no need to extend his stay now that he had seen Jesse and knew he'd be okay now, but a part of him wanted to stay. Though he knew it wouldn't be wise to risk being seen. 

Letting go of Jesse's hand, Hanzo turned around leaving the others side. Once again he stealthily found his way out and headed back towards his room. Inside of the break room, Ana smiled sipping her tea while she read her book. "Ah young love." She may be old and underestimated a lot, but if there is something the team knew about her it's that she is not deaf or blind. 

Throughout the night the base filled with the sound of white noise coming from the air conditioning units. A loud hum outside came from the intense buzzing of the communications towers whenever a signal came through. A soft humming mixed in with the noises from the distance. Just outside of Winston's office and communications tower was a lighthouse not too far from headquarters. It's beaming light would come by every round it made as it spun. The sky was filled with twinkling stars just past the stray clouds forming in clumps. Just as the animals of the night sought out shelter for sleep, so did the agents. 

Hours passed by seamlessly with the sequences of dreams distracting the existence of time. Peaks of light awoke from the horizon climbing towards the top for it's days objective. Beautiful shimmering hues of red, orange, and yellow brushed like a freshly painted canvas. The smell of mildew rested heavily against the blades of grass. Life springs; crawls; flies; swims; wiggles; slithers; awakens from the darkest reaches of the night to thrive in the light once again. A fresh new start never ceases to lighten the mood of many individuals. It welcomed new opportunities of change—most importantly results. 

Everyone seemed to carry out their daily tasks as any other day. The agents woke up when their bodies allowed them, headed towards the breakfast station in the cafeteria, and then finished up their routine when the base wasn't flooded with emergency signals. Everyday there was always something to be paged about, but on occasion it was like the world found a fragment of peace. There were no issues large enough for Overwatch to sort out. On those occasions it felt like time was frozen in place and no one complained. A majority of the agents would find themselves doing something: Torbjorn worked on some new projects regarding amor enhancements with his daughter; Tracer, Genji, and Morrison hit the training arena for some practice; Mei and Winston shared some insight with one another relating to climate change; Angela, Zenyatta and Baptiste were in the infirmary taking care of Jesse; Hana isolated herself in her room talking about some struggles with Lucio; Zarya, Reinhardt, Hammond, and Ana hit the weight room to kept themselves in shape; Symmetra enjoyed her time in silence reading a book on the Philosophy of Technology; and Hanzo isolated himself in his room writing his thoughts down on paper to keep himself sane. 

The area holding the three healers had checked on Jesse at each hour for multiple reasons. During the day it was Angela's job to dress Jesse into new bandages at the same time Baptiste administered a new round of antibiotics. Likewise, Zenyatta fed Jesse nutrients and fluids into his IV to ensure McCree was kept up with is feeding times. For about an hour a day the monk would additionally let one of his orbs hover over the area that was most wounded of Jesse. It fascinated Zenyatta how each day treated the gunslinger. The second day post surgery a lot of the residing pain seemed to focus around the wound near his stomach. His glowing yellowish-golden orb gently hovered up and down excreting it's enlightening powers into the flesh mending the external wounds. On the third day the orb floated close to Jesse's upper chest area before falling back down towards the wound. The same results seemed to be more repetitious but with the orb taking longer and longer to draw itself back over the stitched area. Granted, the healing process had been progressing very well, but gradually there had been a distinguishable change. The fourth, fifth, and sixth day demonstrated slowing movement but did not fail to flow it's soothing components into the muscle, tissue, and flesh to bond the cells together again. 

During the night shifts it was Ana and Lucio's responsibility to change the bandages and repeat the same process that was done in the morning. The only difference is that Zenyatta would not be at Jesse's side to give him a dose of his healing capabilities. Instead at a specific hour, just when Lucio would leave for the night, another individual would sneak back in to take his place—a Shimada. Every night, Hanzo would return to Jesse's side sharing his thoughts or maybe not at all. What was really sought after was the longing of contact, some sort of touch if it couldn't be a smile or voice. The first night out of Jesse's surgery was just a way to physically see he was okay. The second held a deeper conversation, the third was a long moment of silence and hand holding, the fourth came from a deeper darker place of confession, the fifth was an act of impulse to sate his craving of seeing Jesse, and when the sixth day came he stood by Jesse's side once again. The archer didn't speak or hold his hand. He stood staring at the improvement that had been made from the healers. The external injuries were recovering quickly, so he could only assume internally things must have been great too. It would be a lie if Hanzo admitted he was sad to see it. Though the day of confrontation dawned upon him closer and closer. Morrison was bound to make his decision any day now, and when that day came, he knew to prepare for the worst. The rumors were spreading like wildfire around the base. The whispers about Hanzo being kicked from the team were growing more than just a whisper, but the facts were still being spoken for Hanzo's defense. 

Letting the distance between him and Jesse didn't seem to be plausible anymore. On the sixth night, Hanzo did not hold Jesse's hand, nor did he speak. Instead he stared for what seemed like an eternity before leaning down to whisper something along the cup of McCrees ear. After, he boldly made the move to press his lips against against the man's forehead and then left.

On the seventh day there was good news. 

Jesse was reported to have finally opened his eyes. 

Hanzo was reported to Morrison's office. 

"Please, sit." Morrison spoke gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk. "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you." 

Hanzo did as he was told without any hesitation. He sat confident letting his hands rest on his lap. "Hm." 

"I hope you have been resting well? Genji tells me you have been trying to avoid him?"

"I just have a lot on my mind I suppose, I wouldn't want to lash out and regret anything I have to say to him. It would be better once I clear my mind." It was true. Hanzo had been diverting his brothers movements by going the longest ways to the cafeteria, avoiding the training arena, and mostly sticking to his room. He already had a bathroom connected to his bed, a TV, clothes, books, and some writing materials for entertainment. There would only be two reasons he would step out of his room: to eat and visit Jesse. 

"Wise words. You've been speaking to someone about these thoughts of yours? I know what it's like to hold back years of pain, hell I've watched it."

"Mhm, I have been speaking to someone about it." That someone may be in a coma and unresponsive, but it is a person nonetheless. 

"Good, good. I wanted to bring you in because the team will be having a debriefing after noon. We will be discussing the incident that happened a week ago at the museum. As much time as I want to give you agents to rest on this, there is still an enemy out there we need to bring down."

"I understand." Hanzo nodded. 

"Mm. . .the next thing I would like to discuss is the penalty for disobeying orders. I have had a week to think about what the best punishment would be for you to learn and grow from, so I asked around." 

Hanzo rose a brow unsure if he was understanding this correctly, "Asked around?" His voice peaked for elaboration. 

"Yeah. I thought it would be fair to ask the agents who were on the mission with you what the best consequence should be. I listened, had time to think, and I agreed with them." 

"What did they say?" 

"Agent Shimada, you have to choose your own punishment." 

Hanzo stared blankly for a moment. "Choose my own punishment?" 

"Yes." Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on the surface of his desk. "Prior to your arrival at Overwatch your brother warned everyone about your social skills. He mentioned to be wary of what we talked about around you. Your brother talked a lot about you making yourself suffer as a punishment. I can tell you are a man of honor, but you are also one who is suffering. I figured that is a good punishment on itself, so tell me Shimada. What's your next move? How will you punish yourself this time?" 

How will I punish myself this time, Hanzo thought while walking down the hall from Morrison's office. A week of waiting to hear the final decision and he had to come up with his own consequences. Some may have found it a waste of time and chosen to do nothing, but for a man of honor it wasn't so. The worst type of punishment to give  anyone is have them face their own flaws and overcome it. It was a clever move on Jack's part in some aspects, but cruel too. 

From the distance there was a clicking noise getting louder and louder. "Hanzo!" A cybernetic body rushed to his brothers side to stop him, "Hanzo."

Realizing he had subconsciously walked  pass the training arena, Hanzo looked up from the ground to find his brother's expressions excited and words to be mixed in English and Japanese. Although he was speaking with his diction clearly, the words weren't processing correctly. "What? Genji slow down." 

"It's Jesse!" Genji was nearly vibrating with excitement while his brother remained motionless in his state. 

"Is he hurt? Is he alright? Genji you cannot just say his name without telling me what is going on!" There it was again. The eruption of passion and protection leaking through his words. 

"Whoa—calm down grumpy pants. Jesse is fine, in fact he is doing better than fine. He is awake, Anija!" The faceplate that connected to Genji's helmet was off, so it was easier to see the smile stretch to his scarred cheeks. Both of his mechanical arms wrapped around his bigger brother tightly. 

Hanzo widened his eyes feeling numb all over his body. "Jesse is awake?" 

"Yes, he is okay. He is under twenty-four hours watch with Lucio and Zenyatta, but if you have any questions I'm sure Angela or Ana will be happy to answer them. Aren't you excited Hanzo?" 

Genji pulled back to read his brothers expression. There was a hint of happiness, but otherwise stoic. "Hanzo what is wrong? Anija you are crying." A simple question that would only lead to a complex answer. The harder Hanzo thought about the more emotional he felt, and with that led to a breakdown of tears against his little brothers shoulder. 


	27. ~{Hard Time Part 27}~

"Brother?" There were only two cases in which Genji had witnessed his brother crying in front of him: the day he revealed himself to be alive and when they faced one another his first few days at Overwatch. From then he had seen Hanzo handle his emotions quite healthily. However, since the incident the fall of his brothers stability varied wearily.

Pulling back from Genji's hold, the archer rubbed his teary eyes to compose himself. "Fo-" his throat gave out as he choked out a cry. "Forgive me. I-I don't know why, but it just feels that everything has piled on too quickly and it is finally sinking in." The slight weight against his tattooed arm created a soothing friction when a mechanical hand rubbed up and down.

"Oh Anija. . ." The cyborg clicked his tongue, gaining eye contact with the poor man. "Welcome to being human." He pushed back a strand of hair coming loose and falling against Hanzo's forehead. "What you are feeling is completely normal. You have been suppressing your emotions again. All the stress that you have been under as of late has probably caught up with you, and this was finally your breaking point."

The archer pouted.

Genji chuckled softly swiping his thumb pad under his brothers eye to wipe away one of the tears. "You do not have to suffer this alone, brother. What has been keeping you from speaking sooner?" A part of him worried that Hanzo was reverting back to his quiet self. The self that had isolated away from social interaction and happiness. "It is okay Hanzo, I will not scold you for telling me what is on your mind. Trust me, it will make you feel better." He encouraged.

With a sigh of defeat, he gave a synopsis of his dilemma. "The team was not in a good place for me to say anything. I have done enough damage and didn't need to throw my own problems onto their backs. I thought I was able to handle it myself, but unfortunately I'm starting to see through that it's not the case."

A slight smile captured Genji's lips, "I am proud of you for admitting it, but know that I am here for you brother no matter the situation or time of day. Why don't you join me for breakfast and we can talk more about this." Genji slipped his hand around Hanzo's tugging for him to follow.

"Wait-I want to see Jesse." The archer pulled his hand away.

"Hm? Perhaps we should reschedule a visit. I think it would be more beneficial if we talk for a bit to ease some of the stress that you are feeling. I hate seeing you so upset like this." Genji tried to reason, but Hanzo just shook his head letting his hand slip away.

"Another time, I wish to see Jesse now. I need to speak with him."

"He just woke up, I don't think it would be wise to overwhelm him so suddenly with questions. You could tell me what's on your mind if it will help your conscience-"

"Genji, I just want to talk with Jesse. I will be mindful of my stay, but I just-please." He looked desperate towards his brother. His eyes spoke deeply with concern.

The younger Shimada stood perturbed. The tension in his brothers eyes stared at the edge of anxiety. He frowned slightly looking towards the ground before nodding. "Of course, I see where your priorities lie." He turned around silently wavering his hand for his brother to follow.

Hanzo sensed something he had said irked Genji. As a way to settle the possible dispute he wanted to dig further to find out what he had said that particularly raised arms, but foolishly retracted the idea. For now, his heart yearned to make contact with Jesse. To see those eyes open and have mental awareness made his heart skip a beat. At his arrival, Zenyatta hovered past Genji and Hanzo towards the fourth medical cot. He disappeared behind the pulled curtain to give the gunslinger his first dose of antibiotics for the morning to avoid any infections.

Genji stopped at the entrance crossing his arms. Hanzo stopped too looking towards his brother, "Are you not coming with?"

"No, I have a few things to talk about with Angela. Have fun."

Before Hanzo was able to reach out for him, Genji was out the door. A funny feeling told him that his brother wasn't actually going to see Angela, and just made it up as an excuse to leave. He sighed looking back over towards the medical curtain and slowly approached it. "What are you afraid of? Just move faster," Hanzo thought to himself, but then he was beaten to it.

Lucio pulled the curtain halfway to the side to get in some more natural light. His skates came to a stop when he noticed the stoic figure lurking nearby. "Hanzo?"

The questionable name caught the attention of the three men behind the curtain. Tilting his head to the side Jesse let his unsettled eyes stare in disbelief. He blinked several times adjusting his blurring vision. Zenyatta lifted his head from the orb placed on Jesse to see what the silence was all about. A sightly figure indeed had approached closer, and strangely enough the orb itself rose higher up Jesse's body.

"Hm?" The monk gently gazed upon the odd movements once again.

"Jesse." Hanzo cracked, moving a hand to his mouth. "You really are awake." He stood stiffly like the bones and muscles in his body were freezing together.

"Y-Yeah, come a little closer darlin' it hurts trying to strain my eyes."

Within seconds Hanzo finally found that he was able to control his legs again. For a moment he was stuck to where he stood remaining unmoved by the numbing feeling. Jesse's light had brought him to gain back sensation in his feet and legs. Lucio moved to the side watching how the archer acted. Was Agent Shimada-an ex-heir and assassin-displaying sight of emotion? Oh, no. This was too good.

The circular orb rose and fell on place hovering idly above the beating heart of Jesse McCree. A great power seemed to resonate deeply from within excreting some force more precious than Zenyatta's own healing powers. Zenyatta carefully sent the orb back around his neck as Hanzo stood on the other side of the bed.

"There we go, that's much better." Jesse smiled charmingly as usual, but he shouldn't be. He raised his hand with the IV drip in it and patted Hanzo's shaking arm. "Hanzo? Why are you crying?" Jesse winced as he went to sit up.

A cool mechanical hand pressed against the man's chest. "McCree, it will be best if you do not exert too much physical energy. Lucio and I will be preparing your bandages while you two have a moment to settle the ill thoughts between your minds."

Jesse rose a brow while he was pushed back down against the pillows, "Ill thoughts?" His eyes followed Zen over to where Lu was.

The DJ was also confused, "but Zen I got his bandages right here." He lifted the roll of white gauze.

The omnic gave out a soft grunt and took the roll from the other healer. "Oh my-bandages? Oh surely I meant the medical tape. Come, help me find them." Zen pushed Lucio along. It was clear that Lucio wasn't getting the message to let the two have their moment alone. Some unsettling trauma needed to be spoken out, and with two unfamiliar characters Hanzo probably didn't feel comfortable with, Zen knew the best way would be to leave temporarily.

The archer glanced behind him as the ringed curtains squeaked forward to provide privacy. He sniffed looking back at Jesse.

"Talk to me sweetheart use yer words. Why are you crying? I know I can be annoying, but I didn't think you would get all upset to see me." Jesse chuckled, which ended in him feeling a slight pain of discomfort. He licked his dry lips rubbing his thumb along the inked tattoo.

"Far from it. For a week I have been trying to understand why you risked yourself for me. It has been driving me mad trying to come up with substitutes to ease my mind, but I can't. I can't understand-I don't understand. After everything that has happened you still smile and act as if all of this is okay. How?"

"Whoa, warn a man the next time you bombard him with questions when he wakes up from a coma." For the past hour or two Zen and Lucio have been filling him in as best as they could with what happened. Genji came in filling in the rest, but very vaguely. It was hard retaining it all, but fragments of memory flashed easily when he was ready. Jesse frowned a little seeing how badly Hanzo truly was. "Hey there, ain't nothing wrong now. First off, if you think this is the worst situation I've been in you got another thing comin'. Second, I've learned a lot in my life about how the world can be pretty cruel, but it's all just a test. It's a sick twisted test to see just how strong you can be." McCree exhaled softly through his nose looking towards the ceiling, "There's a cool trick I learned after Blackwatch and Deadlock."

Hanzo listened carefully, giving his full attention.

"It's that you have to see the world for what it is. You may not have control over the shit it throws at you, but you can take that shit and throw it back." Jesse smiled and nodded looking back at Hanzo. His smile faded a little, "What?"

The archer gave out a pathetic chuckle, "What even is that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly have no idea, but it sounded good right?"

Hanzo gave out a more meaningful laugh, "Not at all."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because sometimes I forget how much of an idiot you can be." Hanzo couldn't help smiling now. It felt so nice to genuinely laugh. It is just a shame it had to take this long for it to happen. Jesse could profess the same if he only knew how bad Hanzo had been treating himself.

McCree smiled back letting his eyes close slightly. He wished he could capture this moment in film and watch it over and over again. If only he could bottle up Hanzo's precious laugh and injected into his bloodstream to heal the bad experiences. "I also didn't risk anything Hanzo. It was clear that you were in desperate need of help. That agent had you pinned down. I was open on those steps." Jesse looked at Hanzo's facial expressions trying to read them. "It's hard to explain. Seeing you pinned down to that banister just made something snap inside my brain and acted on it without really thinking about what happened. Don't think I will ever regret it either." His hand caressed the side of the Shimada's cheek down to his chin.

Hanzo closed his eyes furrowing his brows. "You could have killed yourself," the tone spoke so seriously.

"-but I didn't." Jesse added. "Is that what has been eating you up all this time? Hanzo. . ."

"No-" he pulled his chin from Jesse's touch. "Do not pity me. I made a mistake in not moving my position. I was out in the open vulnerable to be spotted, but I still stayed."

"Hanzo. . ." The way he spoke about himself hurt Jesse. It never feels good to hear others degrade themselves. It wasn't productive in any way, and most of the time it ended up being something from the past.

"It should have been me on the ground."

"Hanzo stop it!" Jesse raised his voice startling the man. "Don't you fuckin' start with this 'it should be me' bullshit. You keep doing this and it's killing me seeing you treat yerself like some beat dog on the street. We don't need to go back down that road. You worked long and hard keeping yerself afloat. It's time to stop fighting shadows Hanzo and walk into the light. Please don't ever think any less of yerself."

"I watched you suffer in pain Jesse-" Hanzo argued back.

"At least my pain can be fixed with medicine. The pain I see in your eyes can't be fixed with pills in a bottle. It can only be aided if you start by realizing your potential. You are worth more on this Earth than anyone else. . .shit." Jesse moved his mechanical hand over his eyes, feeling the pain start to kick in. He took a few deep breaths trying to recompose himself before he got too heated.

Hanzo looked dumbfounded for a moment. It was a good slap of reality to the face. Perhaps instead of relishing in what happened, he should have treasured the life in front of him. With a low voice, the Japanese man muttered "I'm sorry," under his breath.

"No-I shouldn't have yelled. I just don't like seeing you this way. It upsets me, sugar." Jesse carefully placed his hand on the bandages area to tame the pain. "I can see how much that you are hurting, and it hurts me too."

Genji warned him about this-about asking too many questions that would overwhelm Jesse. He should have listened. "And I should have been more mindful of my words, but in the end you are right. . .as usual. I was too stubborn to treasure the fact you are still alive. That life itself has given me a test to see if I was able to handle the guilt I once had. Perhaps I have ventured too far into believing that I am okay." It is clear that there are still residing memories that are not yet filled and renewed. There is still much to learn for the next few years to come.

The two stayed in silence to calm themselves and reflect on each other's insight. That is until Jesse sighed deeply, "I am exhausted." He chuckled wincing once again. He really needed to be more conscious of his movements.

"Are you okay?" A hand was placed on top of Jesse's.

The warmth that made contact with his hand felt oddly familiar, as if he had been introduced to the same sensation not too long ago. "Y-Yeah just a bit sore." A light rosy dust of red heated McCrees cheeks. "That will pass on time. I promise I'm okay now. All the healers got me hooked and drugged up. Can't say I'm doing any worse." What a cheeky smile the gunslinger gave.

Hanzo rose a brow and hummed in acknowledgement, "It eases my mind to see that you are recovering well. It. . .it is also nice to hear you too."

It took a moment to register what Hanzo was saying, and then squinted his eyes suspiciously, "Mr. Shimada are those. . .are those feelings that I'm hearing come out of that mouth willingly? Did Angie accidentally drug you too?"

Hanzo removed his hand from Jesse's to facepalm himself, "Perhaps I should reconsider my statement."

"No, no. I love hearing that beautiful voice talk." A lighthearted chuckle was given. "How are you and Genji holding up with all this? I could have sworn I heard him earlier, but then again I was probably just hearing stuff."

"I think it is a slow process." Did Jesse not know of the situation between the two brothers? Perhaps not a lot was shared between the time of his fall to now. "We are both finding our own ways of coping with what happened."

"Whatcha mean?" Clear confusion read through the gunslingers features.

"I just haven't been able to find the right words to speak with him for. There is a lot on my mind, and I don't need to bring him into my issues, but I know, I know." The solution did not need to be repeated more than he has been told. "Communication is important and there are plenty of agents willing to hear what I have to say. I understand that now, it just--"

"No but's Mister Shimada. Excuses are what is holding you back." Jesse shook his head knowingly, resting back against the plush pillows and closed his eyes. "Go to him," he yawned, "I promise I'll be good where I am. Can't exactly move anyways. Depending on what other drugs they pump into me, I should be able to talk to you later tonight alright?"

"Mhm. . ." There was a distant look the way the archer gazed down towards the infirmary bed sheets. Something in the look of his eye was contemplating deeply. The wordless thoughts shouted out so clearly for Jesse. The same blank expression was destined to find the missing fragmented pieces in due time. It was the same look he was always caught with when biting more off than he could chew. Moments like this Jesse just wish he could dive into Hanzo's mind and guide him out of the sea of demons.

"Hey, Hanzo?"

Those beautiful darken brown irises made contact as if to reply back, "yes?"

"It's alright." McCree reassured giving a smile. "I ain't going anywhere, I promise." His flesh arm lifted from his side raising his pinky finger in the air. This was a heavy gesture Jesse was making, but he felt confident the recovery process would run more smoothly now that he was up and aware of his surroundings.

"Promise." Hanzo repeated wrapping his own pinky around Jesse's.

Hanzo left the infirmary to let Jesse rest for the rest of the day. It was clear through his tone of voice and droopy eyelids he was holding on to the last bits of energy he could. No longer would the archer hold him up to do such a thing. His new duties lye in following up with the debriefing and hopefully get a chance to speak with his brother. 


	28. ~{Hard Time Part 28}~

Entering inside of the conference room the agents associated with the last mission congregated together discussing the events and any concerns concentrating with what happened. Morrison broke down what the next few days would entail for the team and for their future operations. There were plenty of flaws throughout the whole ordeal and as a result they were addressed promptly. From now on Commander Morrison assured that the majority of the team would have to agree on decisions as a whole instead himself. This meant that if the team believed a mission was too risky, or any other operation felt wrong then an investigation would be sought out to ensure the safety of everyone. Another topic that was to be improved on is communication and trust. For an organization that relied heavily on each agent working together, teamwork exercises were to be pressed more vigorously. From now on different agents would be assigned a partner to work with during a whole training session to learn about one another abilities, fears, strengths, and weaknesses. It is through the struggles that they will understand how to fill in their place. The last subject that was mentioned was Talon.

For years Jack had been chasing this group like how a dog chases its tail. No matter how close he got to them something else always seemed to cut the trail cold before another piece of a puzzle was found. It was frustrating as well, but as soon as Talon's plans were shed to the light the rise of their numbers will fall. For now, they tend to the shadows once more awaiting the next opportunity to arise.

"Baptiste, you have a little experience with Talon. What can we expect from their new member and how they plan to utilize him?" The commander asked.

The Haitian hummed thoughtfully already a few steps ahead of Morrison. "It is hard to say for certain what Talon's intentions are. Their roots run deeper through all sorts of corrupted politicians and gangs. I have never seen their new ally before, but I do know his abilities are far from what I have ever seen. If I were to guess, they will utilize him as a means of emphasizing their mission statement."

"Indeed." Symmetra added. "I watched as he formed simple structures of rock into a larger object just from the will of his mind. It is as if gravity bent to his own thoughts." Satya's hair was pulled to the side where she combed her fingers through the strands. It was a habit of hers during meetings like these. It made her think deeply of what the future of Overwatch may arrive to.

"A new member to their team." Jack thought to himself trying to make sense of the sudden recruitment. "I'll update Winston on the matters and see what he can get Athena to find on Talon's new recruit."

Hanzo hummed in acknowledgment replaying the events over and over in his head. There was still something wrong about the whole scene. Although it was obviously a set up, what intent did Talon have? They could have easily taken down more of them as they were spread out. If they were smart enough stealth would have been their main priority, but they were out in the open unafraid of the consequences. As if it was some sort of game to them. They had retreated foolishly when his team was at its most vulnerable. What was missing from their equation?

"Shimada's? You both have been rather quiet have anything to add to this conversation?" The old soldier roughly asked. Age was surely doing a number on his vocal cords.

Hanzo briefly looked to his brother, who equally seemed to be contemplating something.

"Yes actually." Genji replied looking to his friends. "During the fight I had ran into their healer--Moira. Through the conflict I managed to cut a small slit just above her forearm. She tried to escape, but the trail of blood was enough for me to find her. She was speaking to someone by the name of Sigma."

"Their new recruit." Baptiste mumbled under his breath, but was heard clearly by those close to him.

Genji continued, "I had her pinned against one of the buildings and tried to get any information that I could, but she slipped through my fingers again." The cyborg darkened in tone clenching his mechanical hand into a fist. "Soon enough they had retreated and I rushed back to see that McCree was injured."

Taking the information that was shared, Jack did his best to decipher what it all meant. "They are testing us." The old man flicked his tired eyes towards the agents. They looked confused, so he elaborated. "Their new recruit Sigma. He made work on the battlefield from what I could hear. I think Talon was just using the team as a means of leveling out the playing field."

"Are you suggesting that Talon set up this whole thing to. . .watch us fight?" Genji quirked a brow.

"They do not seem like the type to waste such resources and time to simply entertain their boredom by fighting against us." Hanzo added. Genji shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to understand what Jack was attempting to explain or at least piece together.

"The terrorist group is too unpredictable at this point. Maybe they weren't looking for a fight to begin with. They must have been looking for someone or something."

"What leads you to believe all their destruction was a way of 'finding someone'?" Satya question. She tried analyzing the evidence but didn't understand the justifiable truth for Jack's reasoning.

"An instinct."

"You want us to go off of an instinct with no reliable evidence to suggest anything?" Symmetra looked in disbelief. What had their commander turned into? "What a false way of thinking."

"Does anyone else have any other ideas? No? Didn't think so. Watching your trackers you all were scattered in different locations. Sombra dealt with you, Hana, and Baptiste from the inside making sure you all stayed inside. Genji was ruled out too when he got stuck with her. Hanzo and McCree were outside. Two talon agents, two of our men outside. What a coincidence they seem to strike when we are all spread away from one another. To then retreat when everyone is grouped up in one area. Talon was there for a reason."

"Then what are our next steps?" Genji asked leaning forward towards the table more.

"I need to make a few calls and get Winston to grab more info on that new recruit of theirs. For now, we will have to lay low and rework our systems. I will regroup with you all once I have more information to handle the situation. Are we all in agreement with the plan?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Then you are all dismissed."

The chairs squeaked and shifted loudly as those inside the conference room started to file out of the room. Hanzo followed behind his brother calling out for his name. "Genji."

It took the cyborg a moment to slow down. The sound of his footsteps settled to a slow pace before stopping entirely. He turned on his heels crossing both arms. "Is it important? I have a meditation session with Zenyatta and I am already late."

"Oh." Hanzo stopped in his tracks hesitating now. "Perhaps another time then, I'm sorry to bother you."

The younger Shimada's gaze softened behind his mask and he took a step forward grabbing his brothers wrist to keep him from leaving, "wait." He let go and sighed deeply. "What is it that you need?"

"It is not important anymore. I do not wish to hold you from your session." Hanzo mumbled, turning to leave. It was a bad idea to ask anyways.

"Hanzo, tell me. As I've said I can always make the time to listen to you. It does not matter the time nor place, please I just want you to talk to me."

There was a small voice in the Shimada's brain that altered the way Genji sounded. Instead of the robotic nature he had augmented to sound as, there was something innocent in the simple reminder. He heard his little brother wishing to have attention. It was as if he was twelve again in the study room finishing up on some literature homework. Genji had poked his head inside of the room making small sounds to catch his attention. "Nhh-what is it now Genji!" Hanzo whispered yelled. The little boy fully came into the room running over to his Anija. "I want to spend more time with you." He wrapped those small arms around his brother's waist, "I want to play like we used to. You are alphm smoh bmhm." The words had become muffled when the sparrow smashed his face into his big brother's side.

Tipping his head back in annoyance the older sibling had spoken back, "Uh-!" He exasperated, "you know I cannot understand you when speak like that." The little head tilted up keeping those glistening eyes towards Hanzo, "you are always so busy. Please play with me. Please, Anija, pllleeeaaassseee." Genji dragged on.

It was a sweet memory. One that Hanzo could not bear to lose so easily. Blinking back into reality he noted that his brother searched into his eyes for some sort of answer. "Go to him," he could hear McCree say in his thoughts. All Genji had been wanting was to have a meaningful conversation with him. Hanzo could see it now, and more clearer than ever. All he wanted was to spend time with his older brother. It was time to step out of the shadows and improve. "Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt if you had prior plans."

"Yes Anija." Genji placed both hands on his shoulders giving a supportive squeeze. "I am sure that Master will understand the circumstances."

"Very well. There is quite a lot I want to discuss." Perhaps Hanzo was losing it, but he could have sworn the green visor glowed a little brighter. He gasped as he was pulled into a hug.

The cyborg held on tightly to his big brother. This is all Genji ever wanted, "Then start from the very beginning and do not miss a single detail."

Hanzo pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, "I will try. Now let go of me, I feel like you are manhandling me."

"Oh!" He let go immediately. "Heh heh, sorry about that. Let's grab some food. You look like you could gain some weight." Genji's mood seemed to have perked up more. His fingers pinched the archer's side feeling nothing but muscle.

Hanzo flinched as a result moving his body to the side escaping the man's grasp. "Stop that." He muttered embarrassed. His eyes glanced subtly to his left and right hoping no other agent had witnessed. To save himself the humiliation luckily there wasn't.

The two Shimada brothers grabbed a tray to share, loading the surface with two bowls of rice and a large plate with specially made eggs. They had green onions mixed in with the yolk adding a splice of flavor. The fish sauce additionally seasoned the flavor to make it more savory. To provide some privacy to their conversation the two headed outside where the sun shone brightly. There were only a few clouds that moved at an extremely slow pace giving some source of shade when the right formation of cloud blocked some of the sun. Hanzo looked to where they were headed spotting a large hedge around seven feet tall. It extended to either side where it was held together by a short black gate.

"In there." Genji nodded towards the location. "The gardens are always beautiful this time of day." Stopping at the gate the tray was handed to his brother. His hand unlocked the handle before it was pushed inward granting them access inside. Infrequently had Hanzo visited this part of the base. He preferred the wind that brushed up against the rocks each time the ocean's waves crashed against the cliff wall. He walked past the garden gate heading down the white stoned path where flowers lined against it. Circled in the middle of the garden was a fountain squirting water from the very top for the shelf of water to leak from the sides forming a puddle at the tier below it.

Genji guided his brother over by one of the benches sitting down. Hanzo followed suit. He shifted back to lean against the back support. It was the cyborg that got comfortable first. His bowl of rice was retrieved from the tray, as well as the set of chopsticks. Hanzo grabbed his before setting the tray against the ground to give him some more space. "Where should I begin?"

"After the incident."

"Very well." A piece of some egg and rice came up to his mouth where he had taken a bite, chewed, and then swallowed. "There was a lot I had been thinking about exclusively in my room. One of the main questions was why Jesse had done what he did. I understand that we are friends, but I don't understand why he would act upon his life so irrationally."

Genji chewed some rice as he listened to his brother talk about his feelings. It was quite enjoyable to both observe and hear. He swallowed what was in his mouth before asking, "Is that why you have been isolating yourself in your room?"

"Mhm." Hanzo hummed shamefully.

"You are doing great Hanzo, please continue."

"As of late I have come to learn that my obsession of finding the answers were unhealthy. I wasn't ready to speak about what had happened, which is partial to why I had been avoiding you. I know, it is immature of me. I understand that now." The archer sighed taking a moment to eat. They both were in silence for the time being filling their stomachs with a warm comforting meal. "As I told you before," he swallowed, "a lot has been on my mind. Between the incident, my punishment, and hearing Jesse is alright. It just made me feel..." what would be the right words to structure?

"Vulnerable." Genji looked up from his bowl to glance at his brother. Given the eye contact that was it, it seemed plausible to assume the word choice is appropriate. "It is okay, Anija. There are moments where you have to accept your fate. The best solution is to adapt to it, overcome, and learn. You mentioned about your punishment? I assume Morrison has spoken to you then."

"Yes," Hanzo nodded, lifting his chopsticks to his mouth chewing his food.

"It was a hard decision to make. Some of the members thought that you should be suspended from missions for the next month, others thought that you should be marked off the team. Their reasoning was unjust, they were rattled in those moments. So as the days go on, their minds begin to change. We need you Hanzo. You are vital to this team, but a lesson needs to be learned from the situation, so we all came to a census that you will need to figure out your own punishment. I hope that didn't come off too harshly."

Hanzo grinned hearing the worry in his brothers voice. No amount of punishment could tear the relationship that they shared. Genji is little brother, they were akinned to one another for life. "It is probably the most pleasant way of saying, 'you are in trouble and will have to suffer the consequences because of it'."

Genji chuckled and smiled, "Good because if Morrison had hurt your feelings, I would have had to have a nice talk with him."

"Tch-are you telling me that you would threaten the commander?"

"If it comes down to it, yes." He said as a matter of fact.

"That is a bit bold of you to confess."

"Meh, Jack is no saint either." The cyborg rebutted back.

Hanzo shook his head feeling his body relax more against the bench. He sighed taking the last few bites of his food before discarding it back onto the tray. He started to give that look of thought, "I meant to ask you earlier if I had hurt your feelings. When I wished to speak with Jesse you sounded as if I had offended you. Is it something that I had mentioned?"

It wasn't often that Genji had acted out based on an impulse or even showed attitude towards those he loved--at least not anymore. He slowly put his bowl down next to his brothers and joined him in his relaxed manner. "For a brief moment, yes. I was bothered that you preferred to speak to Jesse than with me. I am your brother and I feel as if you would rather avoid me and talk to a friend than a relative. It hurt at first, but then I realized that I had to be patient. If the Master has taught me anything, it is that I must wait and see what the wind brings me." The ninja nodded, flattening his lips to read his brother's expression. He grunted, "Awe Anija are you about to cry again?'

"Nonsense!" He looked away quickly raising his sleeve to wipe away the water droplets threatening to be subjected to the earth's gravitational pull. He felt a weight lean against him.

"My big brother is getting emotional, how cute."

"It is not cute, and I am not getting emotional. The pollen out here is an abomination to my sensitive allergies."

"Uh huh, sure." Genji rolled his eyes moving off him to sit up straight. He gave out a healthy laugh seeing Hanzo return to his normal position. "If you won't admit to yourself that you resemble that fountain then at least tell me what else is on your mind as of late? Anything else you need to get off of your chest or are you okay now?" There was a genuine nature to his question.

Hanzo smiled looking at the bees dipping into the flowers transferring pollen from one flower to the next. In turn the creatures would receive nectar deep inside. He thought deeply for a moment soaking in the questions this time. All of the issues he discussed were just temporary issues, but in the long term he still needed to figure out where he belonged in Overwatch and who he is as an individual. "There is one more thing, but first I must ask a question. Are you happy?"

It was a bit strange the way Hanzo asked it, "Happy? Of course. I have everything that I need here. I have food, family, shelter--"

"No, no not that. I am talking about the relationship between us. Now that I have joined you in your ranks and have fought by your side. Does it make you happy?"

Without hesitation the cyborg nodded, "More than anything. It has always been a dream of mine after recall." The smile on Genji's face grew in admiration for his brother, "I couldn't imagine myself without fighting once again by your side. I missed this; our conversations, the jokes we used to make, and so on."

"And how did you know that Overwatch was right for you? I know you found your way to Zenyatta, as you have told me before, but why come back to Overwatch and not stay back at the monastery with your master?"

The younger Shimada crossed a leg over the other. "Hm." He tilted his head looking towards the garden just like his brother. "I suppose it was my duty to come back. The organization has given me more than I could appreciate, and when I heard that the team was getting back together I knew I had to repay my debts by serving. However, there was something inside of me that knew it was a good choice to make. It took a while to find my purpose, but as soon as I felt it I knew." He looked towards his brother. "Overwatch is my new home. It is the only place where I can feel more human."

Hanzo turned his head making eye contact. The hazel eyes that looked back at him did not falter at once. "I see." The eye contact was broken as something else was brought up in the archers mind. 

"Do you have the same feeling?" It was hesitantly asked.

"I-I am not sure. I have originally come to reconcile with my past, but seeing as how things are progressing between our kinship I feel I have completed my initial purpose. Jesse is getting better and the team is adopting new forms of communication. I have been thinking--"

"Hm," Genji nodded, "thinking of what?"

"Of leaving to find a new purpose." There was a silence that suggested Genji was not too fond of the idea. Hanzo had expected this gap of acknowledgment. He sighed deeply.

"Is this because of what Morrison did? I can talk with him to rearrange a few things. I-I--"

"Genji. This isn't about Morrison, you or anything that has been happening. I have had a week to figure out what I want to do, and the epiphany came when I spoke to McCree."

The ninja pouted crossing his arms, "You were persuaded by a man high off of morphine? What did he say to you?"

"Something that made me realize I am not improving with myself. Things were fine during the year up until that mission. I have let my emotions get the best of me because of the events that have happened in the past. My limitations were met and I handled them poorly." Hanzo leaned forward looking down towards the ground. "I think I know what my punishment will be. A week of isolation has led me to accept that I will have to leave and figure out whether or not my time here was just temporary or a part of who I am." He didn't expect Genji to understand or approve of the matter. They had worked hard enough stitching the damages from their past that breaking apart now might be hard to repair in the long term. The silence felt uncomfortable this time, but a weight against his shoulder brought back that reassuring nature. He turned his head to look towards his brother. 

"Do whatever makes you feel happy." Genji grinned at the confused look of his brother. "As worried as I am of you taking advice from a drugged man, I trust that you will make the right choice. If you feel that Overwatch is not where your path lies, I cannot stop you from leaving. I want the best for you Hanzo. I do not want you to be here because I want you to--I really do, but I cannot be selfish for my own reasons. Know that I will always be here to catch you if you fall." There is a lot that Zenyatta has told him in his times of troubles. A few days ago he had spoken to him concerned of the silence Hanzo had been giving the team. However, his Master reassured him reflecting the struggles Genji had his first few years at the monastery. His hand slipped from his brother's shoulder closing his eyes as he looked towards the sky. He inhaled slowly feeling the sweet air fill his artificial lungs. 

"Are you sure you are not angry?"

"There is no reason for me to be. I didn't find peace at Overwatch my first time. Leaving was the best decision that I made. Although I made friends along the way, I still felt a residing sadness inside of me that I couldn't shake. Meeting Zenyatta, he has shown me how delicate the human mind can be, and how easily manipulated it can become. He showed me how to find peace within myself. Once I accepted what happened to my body, I haven't felt more free in my life. I want you to have that same feeling. If it means leaving Overwatch for a while to find yourself, I support your decisions to the very end." 

The silence between the two had accompanied them outside once again. The clarity in Hanzo's eyes had felt better. His mind felt at peace just hearing Genji support the next steps of his life. He believed that it would give the team enough time to recover on their own while he was away. Hanzo wasn't sure whether or not he would return, and if so when. As Genji had mentioned of his own dilemma it took him years to come to terms with his purpose. There is no telling when the Shimada would possess the same knowledge and feelings as his younger sibling, but he entrusted himself to listen to his body and mind when he felt that same moment as his little Otōto. 

"Mmm, thank you brother."

The archer rose a brow leaning forward to pick up the tray from off of the ground, "for?"

The ninja opened his eyes gazing towards his brother, "for talking to me. I appreciate it more than you will ever know." He chuckled softly before leaning forward pushing himself off of the bench. He looked down at Hanzo nodding over towards the gates. For some reason he didn't want this moment to end so soon, but there would be plenty of moments to treasure once his brother figures out his life. "Just make me a promise when you leave."

"Go on." Hanzo picked up the tray and stood walking beside the other. 

"You will send me letters of your adventures? In return, I will keep watch of the cowboy for you and give you updates about him." 

"Pft-the letters will be sufficient enough. Talking about Jesse is not necessary."

Genji rolled his eyes nudging his brother before stretching his arms towards the sky. "Oh please, we all know that you have interest in Clint Eastwood. I must say I am rather surprised by your interests, but I won't judge." He shrugged.

"NGH! What?! I--I do not know what you are talking about. We are friends, Genji. I thought I made that clear." Hanzo pushed open the gate with his foot clutching onto the tray more. His cheeks were a bit rosy from the accusation, which didn't help with his pounding heart.

"Friends? More like boy--"

"Do not finish that sentence."

"Fine, but it's only because I don't want you to pass out from how red you are getting."

"I hate you," Hanzo huffed annoyingly. 

Genji chuckled, "I love you too, Anija." 


End file.
